Goresan Tinta
by Wickey-Pooh
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura? Sasusaku slight GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Miss Uchiha Malfoy**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 1**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Hai, aku author baru disini. Salam kenal yaa ini adalah fanfict pertamaku di FFn, sebelumnya aku pernah mempublish Fanfict ini di FB dengan karakter yang berbeda. Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka laci hendak mengambil beberapa dokumen Perusahaan. Sebagai Direktur Utama di Perusahaan Uchiha Corporation –yang merupakan warisan dari mendiang ayahnya– akhir-akhir ini ia disibukan dengan bisnis internasional untuk merancang berbagai macam alat transportasi super keluaran terbaru. Saat lengannya mengobrak-abrik isi laci, ia menyenggol 1 buku zambrud berjilid bordiran bunga. Sang jemari mengambilnya secara perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke termenung untuk sesaat seraya menatap buku tersebut lekat-lekat. Pikirannya kembali melayang di 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku belum membacanya sama sekali," Gumam sang empu.

Ia mengingat beberapa peristiwa lampau, salah satunya adalah cara mendapatkan buku tersebut. Tepatnya saat si pemilik buku ceroboh tak mengunci pintu loker. Seolah ada hembusan angin yang menerpa, pintu loker terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau selalu menulis sesuatu di buku Diary, Sakura,"

Sasuke menatap buku tersebut. Dia berbicara dalam kesunyian, sentuhan jari-jari mulai menjelajahi cover dan membuka lembaran pertama. Bahkan ia melupakan tugasnya untuk menyelesaikan berkas Perusahaan. Matanya menatap lekat setiap deretan huruf yang tercetak disana.

.

_Sabtu, 01 Februari 2014_

_Diary,_

_Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk memperhatikan pria yang tidak kukenal, tapi aku cukup ramah untuk menyapa setiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang bertukar pandang di lorong Universitas ataupun fakultas. _

_Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Universitas ini –Konoha Univercity, semangatku terasa hidup kembali. Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman dan tentu saja mengejar ambisius untuk mendapat prestasi spektakuler. Hingga pada akhirnya titik pandangku harus merekam satu pria berparas oriental-albino, ah wajahnya memang tipikal Asia seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa ditempat ini, tapi yag membuatku terpicing adalah karena warna kulitnya yang nyaris senada dengan penderita albino –well sebenarnya tidak begitu pucat, hanya saja jarang terlihat pria bisa memiliki warna kulit bersih seperti itu di kota kelahiranku. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan beberapa pria yang berlalu lalang, tampaknya Universitas ini begitu kental dengan pria-pria albino. _

_Satu hal yang membuat pria 'ini' mencolok adalah tatanan rambutnya. Ah untuk apa di deskripsikan? Aku tidak peduli. Menurut ku ia berparas bak serigala. Mengapa aku tega berkata seperti itu? Kau tahu, dia adalah pria paling kejam yang pernah ku temui. Singkat cerita, aku memarkirkan sepeda di tempat biasa, tempat dimana sepeda-sepeda berjajar rapi. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil mewah bahkan kelewat mewah dengan cat biru kelam mengkilat yang menyilaukan mata tengah melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan diatas rata-rata, entah sengaja atau tidak mobil tersebut menyerempet salah satu sepeda sehingga membuat sepeda lainnya tersenggol dan jatuh secara berurutan. Mobil terhenti, kemudian menampilkan satu sosok pria di balik kaca jendela. Ia menatapku._

"_Aku tau kau tidak sengaja, aku akan membantumu untuk membereskan sepeda-sepeda ini," Ucapku, berusaha untuk ramah._

_Sesuai dengan perkataanku sebelumnya, aku ingin memiliki banyak teman. Jadi dengan permulaan seperti ini, orang-orang akan nyaman berada di sekelilingku. Tapi, semua sirna. Tidak kusangka ternyata pria ini tersenyum sinis seraya melepaskan kacamata hitam yg sedari tadi bertengger di balik maniknya. Dua iris memancarkan warna yang pekat._

"_Maaf, kau bilang apa?" Irisnya menembak tepat dikedua bola mataku. Awalnya aku sedikit terpana, ingat hanya s-e-d-i-k-i-t ! kemudian realistis menyadarkanku. Ia berujar tapi terkesan mencemooh, seolah ucapanku yang sebelumnya tidak patut terlontarkan._

_Namun untuk mendapatkan teman, tidak boleh menyerah bukan? ini hanya resiko ringan._

"_Mobilmu menyenggol sepeda-sepeda ini hingga terjatuh. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Salam kenal," Senyum ku mengembang, lengan kanan terulur. Tapi ia enggan menerima uluran tersebut._

_Ia sedikit mengerang dan tertawa sarkastik, manik onyxnya memandangku seolah menilai sesuatu. Kemudian ia kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Pandangan pria ini dialihkan hingga lurus ke depan._

"_Kau bercanda? Jangan harap," Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Jendela mobil bergerak ke atas hendak tertutup. Mobil kembali melaju ke tempat parkir diseberang._

_Dan pada saat itu untuk pertama kalinya akau merasa sangat menyesal, tidak pernah terbayangkan muncul penyesalan saat meminta status pertemanan. Dan aku akan mengingat wajahnya untuk berhati-hati di kemudian hari. Aku benci paras itu._

_Itulah pertemuan pertama ku dengan pria berparas serigala. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak memasukkan namanya dalam daftar pertemananku. Lagipula aku tidak mengetahui nama pria ini._

_._

_Sabtu, 08 Februari 2014_

_Diary,_

_Seminggu setelah pertemuan yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, aku mendengar desas-desus nama pria serigala itu. Ternyata ia adalah keturunan bungsu Uchiha generasi sekarang, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku –pendiri Perusahaan Transportasi pertama di Tokyo dan pemilik Konoha Univercity. Pantas saja!_

_Yamanaka Ino sangat heboh jika disinggung mengenai "Uchiha Sasuke". Ya, itulah nama pria tersebut. Meski dia keturunan bangsawan sekalipun, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh popularitasnya, ia tetap sama saja seperti serigala busuk yang tak punya hati nurani. Ucapannya cukup untuk membuatku berpikir satu kali bahwa ia bukanlah tipe pria yang patut disanjungi._

_._

_Rabu, 19 Februari 2014_

_Diary,_

_Pagi ini aku berjalan cukup riang dalam artian harfiah, bukan berarti kolaborasi berjalan sambil melompat-lompat disertai wajah sumringah dengan senyuman yang kian mengembang sembari bersenandung ria. Sekitar 13 menit yang lalu, Sabaku Gaara menyapaku, aku tak pernah menduganya. Bukan itu saja, ia juga tersenyum lembut. Meski Gaara bukan jajaran Cassanova dalam tabloid seputar Konoha Univercity, juga bukan keturunan bangsawan ataupun orang kaya, tapi entah mengapa aku memiliki sudut pandang yang menafsirkan bahwa Gaara adalah jajaran pria papan atas, ia begitu tampan dan baik hati tentu saja._

_Sampai pada akhirnya angan-anganku tentang Gaara yang sedari tadi tengah berkeliaran bebas di dalam imajinasi langsung pudar menjadi kabut-kabut yang menipis ketika satu suara menginterupsi pergerakanku di ambang pintu kelas. _

"_Kau menghalangi jalanku, Nona Han –emm Hanoy,"_

_Aku mendongak, rasanya suara datar ini begitu kental di telingaku._

"_Oh kau," Responku sedikit sarkastik mengingat ucapannya tempo hari._

_Sebelum ia – Uchiha Serigala Sasuke – sempat membalas, aku kembali membuka suara "Dan ya, namaku Haruno, bukan Hanoy, Mr."_

"_Apa peduliku. Ku kira kau sudah gila,"_

"_Maaf?" Jawabku spontan begitu mendengar ucapannya yang sangat polos._

"_Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk berbicara dengan gadis jelek sepertimu,"_

_Awalnya aku tertegun menangkap deretan kata yang ia lontarkan. Saat mendengar seseorang melemparkan hinaan, rasanya sesak antara lahir dan batin, tak ada udara yang menerobos masuk ke celah-celah pernapasanku. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, aku tersadar bahwa berhadapan dengan pria menyebalkan seperti ini akan sangat membutuhkan tingkat kesabaran yang super ekstra._

"_Menyedihkan. Apakah hidupmu selalu digunakan untuk menghina orang lain dan tidak menyadari kekurangan sendiri?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk berkata seperti ini._

_Ia menyunggingkan senyum, entah senyum dalam artian apa. Yang pasti bukan senyuman tulus, ramah, ataupun pertemanan._

"_Permisi, Nona. Aku mau masuk,"_

_Hey pria ini mengabaikan pertanyaan dariku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku menyentakkan tubuh untuk menghindar dari ambang pintu, perintah tuan muda harus selalu dituruti sebelum mendapat konsekuensi yang tragis._

"_Lain kali jangan senyum-senyum sendiri di tempat terbuka seperti ini, jelek"_

_Itu kalimat terakhir yang ia sampaikan di ambang pintu, membuat pembatas kesabaranku hampir runtuh. Tak lupa, ada sedikit rasa malu yang tertuang. Tentu saja ia melihatku tengah senyum-senyum sendiri saat memikirkan Gaara, aku tidak menduga ia akan mengambil fakultas Sastra juga._

_._

_Sabtu, 08 Maret 2014_

_Diary,_

_Aku bersyukur hari ini rantai sepedaku lepas dan nyaris kusut, karena begitu kejadian tersebut berlangsung, ternyata Gaara datang membantu. Ia berasumsi bahwa sepeda ku harus dibawa ke bengkel terdekat. Kami jalan bersama menuju bengkel, tak lupa ia juga mengantarkan ku pulang. Betapa bahagia nya hari ini. Selama perjalanan kami berbincang-bincang, Gaara adalah tipikal pria yang terbuka. Ia membagi kisah perjalanan hidupnya padaku, sungguh aku sangat tertarik dengan kepribadian dan keramahan pria ini._

"_Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Aku bergumam dalam perjalanan._

_Gaara menoleh, kedua lengannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Jangan sungkan,"_

_Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang bisa ku lontarkan padanya sebagai respon. Hilir-hilir angin berhembus dari arah Timur, membuat beberapa helai rambut Gaara terkibas ke samping hingga tato kanji 'ai' nya tampak terlentang dengan sempurna._

_Walau kami tak menggunakan mobil ataupun motor, tapi aku cukup nyaman dengan kebersamaannya. Bukan berarti Gaara tak memiliki mobil atau motor, hanya saja mobil pribadinya sedang dalam keadaan tak stabil alias sedang diservice. Sungguh aku baru tahu ternyata Gaara adalah satu dari puluhan jajaran pria kaya dan banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis di Universitas ini. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa hal tersebut akan semakin membuatku tergila-gila padanya, aku tak mengharapkan harta ataupun kepopulerannya._

"_Terimakasih," Ucapku setelah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Rumah Haruno –Rumahku._

_Ia mengangguk kalem, tampak tenang._

"_Mampir?" Tawarku kemudian._

"_Tidak usah, mungkin lain waktu. Aku ada perlu, Sakura,"_

_Kali ini giliran aku yang mengangguk. Gaara berbalik hendak melangkah, tapi aku kembali mengeluarkan suara._

"_Hati-hati,"_

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Gaara tersenyum padaku. Berselang beberapa detik, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku._

_._

_Kamis, 20 Maret 2014_

_Diary,_

_Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk membawa pesanan jas di butik The Akatsuki. Letaknya agak jauh dari lokasi Universitas. Diary, kau tau apa yang terjadi disana?_

_Oh God, si Serigala Uchiha itu ternyata berada di tempat yang sama denganku. Begitu tiba di butik, saat itu titik sorotku tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, aku melangkah ke petugas kasir hendak meminta pesanan, namun petugas tersebut menyuruhku untuk menunggu di deretan bangku karena pesanan akan segera di kemas._

_Namun begitu terduduk, aku benar-benar tak memperhatikan sekeliling hingga pada akhirnya seseorang berdehem di sampingku._

"_Dunia sempit sekali," Satu suara baritone terngiang di telingaku._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok serigala sedang membaca majalah disampingku._

"_Aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganmu," Timpal ku acuh._

_Ia menutup lembaran majalah, kepalanya terdongak menatapku. Segera mungkin aku memasang ekspresi jutek dan tidak sudi membalas tatapannya. _

"_Kau kira aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis jelek sepertimu?"_

_Saat itu batinku langsung memasang spanduk 'sabar' dan aku dapat mengontrol emosi dengan sempurna._

"_Tutup mulut, Serigala,"_

"_Jaga ucapanmu, jelek,"_

"_Kau yang harus menjaga ucapanmu!" Aku langsung menatapnya lekat di iris onyx itu._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu, wajahmu sangat menyeramkan,"_

_Hey pria ini menyebalkan sekali, belum ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya padaku._

"_Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Mr. Uchiy,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk bicara dengan pria serigala sepertimu," Aku menyunggingkan senyum evil. Rasanya puas sekali mencemooh pria ini dengan ucapan ia sendiri tempo hari._

"_Jangan meniru ucapanku!"_

_Aku segera berdiri dan menghampiri petugas untuk membawa pesanan karena penjaga kasir tersebut telah memberikan kode "pesanan sudah siap", juga membayarnya secepat mungkin agar bisa terbebas dari jeratan serigala buas._

"_Hey jelek, kau mengabaikanku!"_

_Samar-samar terdengar suara Sasuke di belakangku, tapi apa peduliku?_

_Hahaha itulah pertemuanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke di butik The Akatsuki, aku tidak menduga bisa berkata selicik itu. Bersyukurlah pada tuhan karena sifat ini warisan temurun dari kakak laki-laki ku, Akasuna Sasori._

_._

_Selasa, 19 November 2014_

_Diary,_

_Saat istirahat berlangsung, aku membawa jus strawberry dan sepiring pasta dalam sebuah nampan di Capetaria Universitas. Manikku menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan untuk menemukan kursi kosong yang akan ditempati. Begitu mendapat tempat tersebut dan hendak terduduk, secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Oh salahkan mataku yang kurang jeli untuk memandang ke depan. Otomatis pasta tumpah dan mengenai baju seseorang yang ku tabrak tadi, untung saja jus langsung ku pegang erat hingga tak terjatuh._

"_Aku tak sengaja, maafkan aku," Pintaku seraya berojigi singkat dan menepikan tumpahan pasta di baju orang tersebut. Segera mungkin aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat parasnya._

"_Kau," Ujarku spontan seraya menyipitkan pandangan._

"_Beraninya kau mengotori pakaianku!"_

_Astaga, pria ini lagi. Oh kapan ia tak muncul dihadapanku sehari saja?_

"_Aku sudah bilang tak sengaja, serigala" Balasku tak kalah ketus._

_Sementara pria disamping Sasuke bersiul. Aku tidak tau apa artinya itu, tapi menurut analisisku dia kagum padaku karena berani bertingkah demikian pada seorang Uchiha._

"_Wo wo woow, gadis pemberani," Ucap pria disamping Sasuke._

_Dari perawakannya, pria tersebut memiliki gaya rambut seperti durian dan berwarna pirang mendekati kuning menyala, dapat ku tebak ia pasti ecek-ecek nya si idiot serigala Uchiha ini._

"_Kau harus menebusnya," Tagih Sasuke tak mau kalah._

"_Aku tidak mau,"_

"_Mana sopan santunmu?"_

"_Pria sepertimu tidak patut disantuni,"_

_Setelah itu, aku merasa lengan kiriku di pegang kuat oleh Sasuke. Membuat otot-otot pergelangan lenganku nyaris kebas._

"_Lepaskan, idiot,"_

_Ia semakin mencengkramnya kuat, aku merasakan linu merambat hingga ke siku._

"_Kau harus minta maaf!"_

"_Aku tidak mau, lepaskan!" Aku meronta-ronta tanpa henti, tapi justru Sasuke semakin memegangnya lebih kuat dari yang sudah-sudah._

"_Aku sudah berkorban untuk memegang lengan kotormu, jadi cepat katakan maaf agar aku bisa melepaskannya,"_

_Mendengar ucapannya, aku merasa teriris. Kotor? Cih apa dia tak bisa berkata lembut sejam saja? Walaupun aku bukan dari kalangan konglomerat sepertinya, tapi aku juga bukan berasal dari keluarga rendahan. Keluargaku hidup berkecukupan dan bahagia. Aku juga bisa membeli volvo hitam seperti miliknya, tapi aku tak menyukai kendaraan berasap karena menimbulkan polusi yang dapat mengganggu orang lain._

_Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku menumpahkan jus strawberry tepat di wajahnya yang sok suci. Ia sedikit terperanjat._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya temannya dengan ekspresi yang lumayan terkejut._

"_Kau cari tempat duduk saja, Dobe. Aku ada urusan," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Pria itu mengangguk dan pergi mencari tempat kosong di Cafetaria ini, untung saja penghuni nya masih berjumlah minus._

_Uchiha Sasuke mendelik tajam padaku, "Duduk!" ujarnya sedikit garang dan memaksaku untuk duduk seraya melepaskan tanganku dengan cara menyentak._

_Aku menurutinya walau sedikit uring-uringan. Pergelangan tanganku merah. Ia terduduk di kursi seberang hingga kini posisi kami saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku sangat lekat, bahkan kelewat tajam. Nyaliku sedikit menciut sebenarnya mendapat tatapan seperti itu, tapi aku tak boleh takut._

"_Dengar tuan, aku tidak suka kau berkata demikian kasar padaku!" Ucapku untuk memulai topik, menghindari sorotan matanya._

"_Tidak akan ada pria yang mau berkencan dengan gadis tak punya etika sepertimu!"_

"_Sekarang bersihkan noda jus di wajahku!" Lanjutnya saat tak mendapat respon dariku._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab,"_

"_Aku tidak mau,"_

"_Well, gadis yang baik," Ujarnya mencemooh dengan nada menyindir yang sangat kentara, membuat gendang telingaku mendidih._

_Sebenarnya aku juga merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi ia yang memancing emosiku duluan! Jadi tidak bisa sepenuhnya kesalahan ini ditanggungkan padaku._

"_Oh seharusnya aku tidak boleh ke Cafetaria," Ucapku menyesal sembari dilebih-lebihkan._

_Ia kembali mendelik. "Aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada Ayah,"_

_Aku benci dia, sangat membencinya! Aku tau ia anak pemilik Universitas ini, tapi ia tak boleh menyalahgunakan demi kepentingan pribadi kan? Ujungnya aku yang mendapat konsekuensi berat bahkan kemungkinan dikeluarkan dari Konoha Univercity! Dia egois._

"_Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke,"_

"_Aku tersanjung kau hapal namaku," Responnya dengan nada seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi._

_Aku hanya bisa meludah dalam hati._

"_Oke, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau puas?"_

"_Belum," Ia menyeringai. Oh kejam sekali._

"_Hey! Ini tidak adil, kau hanya menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tumpahan jus di wajahmu yang buruk rupa itu,"_

"_Jangan menyindir wajahmu sendiri, Nona. Aku sudah bilang dari awal, kau harus menebusnya dan jangan lupa meminta ma–"_

"_Oke-oke!" Sambarku cepat agar ia tak banyak bicara._

"_Maafkan aku!" disertai wajah super acuh dan bibir mengerucut._

"_Aku tidak mengharapkan permintaan maaf yang tak beretika seperti itu, jelek. Ulangi dengan lembut!"_

"_Aku minta maaf," Jawabku dilembut-lembutkan._

"_Kurang tulus! Ucapkan lagi dengan benar,"_

"_Aku minta maaf," Kali ini dengan suara mendayu dan super lembut._

"_Terlihat dipaksakan,"_

_Aku menatap ia tak percaya, sungguh pria ini begitu menyebalkan._

"_Aku-minta-maaf," dengan 3 aksen penekanan yang dalam._

"_Aku sudah bilang, katakan dengan tulus!"_

_HELL! Uchiha idiot!_

"_Aku minta maaf, Uchiha Sasuke," Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum pada pria ini walau teramat dipaksakan tetapi berusaha untuk terlihat tulus dan ramah._

"_Ternyata wajahmu tetap saja jelek walaupun tersenyum,"_

_Sabar, Sakura._

"_Sudahlah jangan mengomentari wajahku. Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku? Berarti aku tinggal mem– "_

"_Well, aku belum memaafkanmu," Responnya santai._

_Sweatdrop. Aku menggeram dan meremas ujung rok untuk melampiaskan amarah yang tertahan._

_Aku mengambil tissu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja, dan hendak mengelap wajahnya yang masih bermandikan jus strawberry._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya bingung._

"_Membersihkan wajahmu tentu saja," Sambil menyeka jus di pipinya._

"_Aku belum menyuruhmu,"_

"_Kau membuang-buang waktu, noda jus diwajahmu harus segera dibersihkan sebelum lengket dan menyerap ke kulit. Kulitmu akan berminyak dan dipenuhi cacing-cacing,"_

"_Jangan perhatian begitu,"_

"_Aku tidak perhatian,"_

"_Mengaku saja,"_

_Saat itu rutinitasku terhenti, dan iris kami bertemu. "Tutup mulut,"_

_Lenganku kembali bergerak dan tentu saja seraya mengalihkan pandangan._

_Beberapa detik setelah itu, aku merasa manik Sasuke tengah memperhatikanku. Aku merasa tidak terbiasa dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku ingin balas menatapnya agar ia tak memperhatikanku lagi, tapi nyali ku kembali menciut dan takut salah akan dugaan ini. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa berada di titik ketidaknyamanan, dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Bola mata kami bersibobrok, sudah kuduga ia sedari tadi sedang menatapku._

"_Apa?" Ujarku gusar._

"_Melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini, membuatku berpikir satu kali bahwa wajahmu semakin jelek dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ada bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungmu,"_

_Tahan emosi, aku harus terbiasa dengan ucapannya._

_Aku menghentikan kegiatan menyeka noda di wajahnya. "Tugasku sudah selesai,"_

"_Kau salah,"_

"_Hey aku sudah meminta maaf dan membersihkan wajahmu,"_

"_Itu tidak cukup, kau bahkan mengotori pakaianku. Tapi tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh pakaian ku yang suci ini. Sekarang tebuslah kesalahanmu,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau harus menuruti perintahku. Sekarang pesankan aku bacon,"_

"_Hell no!"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan ketidaksopansantunanmu pada ayah,"_

"_Oke, Mr. Aku akan membawakan pesananmu!"_

_Aku berjalan ke penjaga Cafetaria dan memesan makanan, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku kembali duduk di hadapannya dengan sepiring bacon._

"_Ini pesanan tuan muda Uchiha," Ujarku sarkastik._

"_Bagus. Suapi aku,"_

"_Apa? Kau bercanda?"_

"_Cepat lakukan!"_

"_Aku benci kau,"_

"_Sama,"_

_Ssshhhhh... alarm emosiku berdering di dalam pikiran. Tahan._

_Jemariku memotong bacon dan menusukannya pada garpu. Sesuai perintah tadi, aku menyuapi pria manja ini. Sangat menyebalkan!_

"_Buka mulutmu," Seruku._

"_Aku tidak mau membuka mulutku jika cara kau begitu, lakukan apa saja agar aku bisa membuka mulut,"_

"_Astaga, kau hanya perlu membuka mulut lalu aku memasukan potongan bacon ini,"_

_Ia terdiam, tak ada reaksi apapun. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Sepertinya menungguku untuk melakukan cara yang ia perintahkan._

"_Dasar manja," Lirihku dalam hati seraya menggerutu._

"_Ayo buka mulutmu, pesawat akan mendarat. Aaaa," Ucapku dilembutkan seakan menyuapi anak dibawah 5 tahun._

_Dia menggeleng._

"_Kau harus makan jika ingin dapat lollipop," Ujarku lagi seraya tersenyum manis dihadapannya, setidaknya senyuman palsu yang terlihat manis._

_Dia diam sambil menautkan satu alis keatas._

"_Cepat buka mulut, sayang. Ibu akan marah jika kau mogok makan,"_

_Sasuke terkekeh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia tetap tak merespon apapun. Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini lagi? Menyedihkan! __Segera mungkin aku menekan kedua pipinya dengan satu lengan, membuat bibir Sasuke mengerucut kedepan._

"_Aku akan melakukan kekerasan jika kau tidak mau membuka mulut,"_

"_Lewpuaskam jwari myu dwari pwipiku!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Lephaskuan idiwyot,"_

"_Apa? Jangan sumbing begitu,"_

_Ia menyentakan lenganku dengan lengannya sendiri sehingga pagutan terlepas._

"_Jangan berani menyentuhku lagi, jelek!"_

_Cih, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi, tapi apa boleh buat? Ini darurat._

"_Aku menyerah!" Tegasku final._

"_Kau memiliki selera humor yang sangat buruk," Jawabnya dengan nada monoton._

"_Itu karena aku bukan pemain sirkus. Jadi buka mulutmu sekarang!"_

_Ia membuka mulut, spontan aku segera memasukkannya. Baru 1 kali lahapan, ia sudah menyuruhku lagi untuk memesankan jus tomat. Hell, kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi?_

_Dan aku tidak mau melanjutkan kisah selanjutnya, karena aku malas mengingat ulang kejadian tersebut. Mood ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Ditambah kejadian tersebut yang membuat ubun-ubunku nyaris meledak. _

_Selamat malam, Diary._

_**Bersambung**_

**Well ini ending chapter 1, semoga readers suka sama ceritanya yaa yahh walaupun mungkin cerita ini pasaran. Terimakasih untuk yang mau mampir dan baca, author tidak memaksa untuk ngereview, tapi kalau ada saran dan kritik tulis aja yaa hehee, sangat butuh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Miss Uchiha Malfoy**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 2**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Aku senang ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca fict pertamaku ini :D Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Senin, 24 November 2014_

_Diary,_

_Besok Kaa-san ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya, jika menilik suatu barang tentulah hal tersebut akan mudah didapatkannya dari siapapun. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berasal dari jerih payahku sendiri, bagaimana kalau cake? Dengan tambahan spesial –cake spesial? Atau cake spesial ala Sakura? Ah tidak ada salahnya. Kadang aku memang selalu membantu Kaa-san memasak, tapi untuk sebuah cake? Tentu saja aku belum pernah membuatnya sama sekali. Selain hadiah buatanku, ini juga termasuk suatu rintangan yang memotivasi semangatku untuk lebih terkesan istimewa._

_Dan disinilah aku, di Gramedia besar untuk mencari sebuah buku resep. Berharap menemukan judul yang kucari. Satu hal yang membuatku semakin berkobar dengan rencana ini adalah karena didukung penuh oleh seseorang._

'_Dia' menemaniku mencari sebuah buku resep, aku senang akan hal itu. Emeraldku memancarkan obsidian yang tajam untuk memandang jeli deretan buku yang tertata rapih di sudut kanan._

_Chinese Food._

_Resep Makanan Asia._

_Unik & Menarik untuk di Sajikan._

_Resep-Resep Makanan Manis._

_Sushi Kelinci._

_Brownies Ikan Tuna._

_Aku mengernyit seraya membaca setiap judul buku. Dari sudut mata, aku melihat pergerakan seseorang mendekat ke sisi kiri tubuhku._

"_Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"_

_Satu suara membuyarkan tatapanku dari rak-rak buku. Dengan tuntunan titik pandang, aku menoleh dan membaca judul yang tertera pada sebuah buku yang dipegang orang itu._

"_Komposisi aneka ragam cake cantik," Ucapku spontan seraya membaca deretan judul tersebut._

"_Aku ambil yang itu, Gaara," Lanjutku kemudian. Ia tersenyum samar._

_Kami berjalan menuju kasir. Gaara mengikuti dari belakang, sungguh aku tak menyangka bisa berhubungan dekat dengannya. Walaupun terkadang dia dingin –maksudku sedang tak banyak bicara alias diam saja, tapi aku tetap merasa nyaman jika berada didekatnya._

"_20 yen," Tangkas kasir._

_Aku meraih tas dan hendak meronggoh dompet yang tersimpan di dalamnya sebelum Gaara mendahului pergerakanku untuk membayar buku tersebut. Ia sudah menaruh 20 yen diatas meja kasir._

"_Tidak Gaara," Tolakku._

"_Simpan kembali dompetmu," Responnya saat melihat jariku tengah meraih dompet._

"_Aku bayar sendiri,"_

"_Sakura!" Ia menyerukkan namaku dengan nada menegur._

_Ingin sekali aku menolak, aku sudah sangat sering merepotkannya. Tapi sepertinya Gaara susah sekali dibantah lantas aku urungkan niat untuk membayar sendiri, menyimpan kembali dompet di dalam tas._

_Kami melangkah menuju parkiran. Gaara membawa sebuah motor –entahlah terkesan seperti motor pembalap membuatku terpaksa harus dibonceng olehnya. _

"_Sepertinya aku sering merepotkanmu, ya?" Ujarku berbasa-basi selama perjalanan._

"_Jangan berpikiran seperti itu," Jawab Gaara. Sedikit sulit bagiku untuk menangkap suara yang dilontarkannya karena bertubrukan dengan hiliran-hiliran angin yang menggebu-gebu disekitar kami._

_Aku terdiam, meremas sedikit kemeja putih Gaara karena kecepatan motor lumayan diatas rata-rata. Aku enggan memeluk pinggangnya seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis lain saat dibonceng seorang pria._

"_Semoga berhasil, Sakura" Gaara menyahut setelah kesunyian mengambil alih beberapa detik._

"_Apa?"_

"_Rencana cake mu,"_

"_Oh itu, ya akan aku usahakan. Terimakasih,"_

"_Sulit mencari gadis sepertimu,"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Gaara tak menjawab. Kesunyian kembali menyergap suasana saat ini._

"_Sakura,"_

_Aku menajamkan pendengaran. "Ya?"_

"_Mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku harus mencoba masakan buatanmu,"_

_Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gaara yang notabene seorang pria kaya raya yang pastinya senantiasa makan di Restoran-Restoran ternama ingin mencicipi masakan rumahan buatanku? Oh aku senang sekali._

"_Kau keberatan?" Gaara bertanya karena menyadari tak ada sahutan dariku._

"_Maaf, aku tak bermak–"_

"_Aku tidak keberatan," Potongku cepat sebelum ia salah paham._

"_Tapi aku tak memaksa,"_

"_Jangan banyak bicara, Gaara. Aku senang mendengar permintaanmu,"_

_Seketika itu pula motor terhenti hingga menimbulkan suara 'ckiiittt' yang mendadak. Gaara menoleh ke belakang hendak menatapku, kaca helmnya dinaikkan hingga menampilkan manik jade yang begitu indah._

_Tiba-tiba saja jarinya menjawil ujung hidungku dengan gemas, ia tersenyum. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuatku tak bisa menstabilkan degup jantung yang kian meningkat._

_Jika aku ceritakan sampai selesai, 5 lembarpun tidak akan cukup. Intinya 'aku senang sekali'. Semoga hari-hari selanjutnya akan lebih berwarna dari kajadian menarik hari ini. See you._

_._

Sasuke mendengus lantang setelah membaca deretan huruf-huruf tersebut. Mimiknya berubah menjadi keras, tampak sekali air mukanya enggan membayangkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang dilalui Sakura.

"Hn. Ternyata banyak kejadian menarik yang kulewatkan," Lontar Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaca guratan-guratan tangan Sakura dilembaran berikutnya.

.

_Sabtu, 29 November 2014 _

_Diary,_

_Kenapa Sasori harus ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kakakku? Dia sangat over protektif sekali. Nii-san akan menilai setiap pria yang berani mendekatiku. Apa-apaan ini!_

_Dulu Sasori-nii pernah berpesan "Ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri, aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki berani mempermainkanmu. Jangan membantah!"_

_Ini tidak adil, bahkan aku belum pernah berkencan satu kalipun hingga diusia sekarang ini, 19 tahun. Dan kau tahu hal apa yang membuatku jengkel padanya? Sasori-nii melakukan sesuatu-entah-apa-itu pada Gaara sehingga pemuda bertato ai ini menghindariku selama 5 hari. Aku pernah bertanya pada Sasori, ia malah menjawab: "Bocah Sabaku itu tidak pantas untukmu, ia sedang dekat dengan 4 gadis sekaligus termasuk kau! Dia hanya akan menyakitimu,"_

_Aku tidak percaya! Gaara menaruh perhatian lebih padaku dan kami sangat dekat. Lusa, aku ada janji dengan Gaara di Taman Kota. Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya mengenai Sasori. Semoga ia tak menghindariku lagi._

_._

_Senin, 01 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Pertemuan dengan Gaara berantakan!_

_Aku menunggunya sekitar 4 menit dengan perasaan gelisah. Semburat kelabu mulai terlihat kontras di atas langit disertai cahaya-cahaya yang mulai meredup. Kembali iris emeraldku memicing ke arah arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanan, jarum berputar cepat hingga bertambah satu menit._

_Tiba-tiba dua tangan muncul dari arah belakang dan menutup kedua mataku. Sedikit keterkejutan menghujamku saat ini._

"_Gaara?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan satu sosok di balik tubuhku. _

_Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan, sentuhan tangan tersebut merenggang sukses membuat emeraldku berkedip guna menyeimbangkan penglihatan._

"_Pulang!"_

_Suara itu..._

_Seketika aku langsung berbalik dan melonjak kaget. Emeraldku terbuka sepenuhnya, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar._

"_Sasori-nii," Lirihku takut dengan nada minim yang sangat kentara._

"_Cepat pulang!"_

_Aku hanya diam, enggan menuruti seruan yang ia perintahkan._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengan Sabaku lagi,"_

"_Kau tidak mengert–"_

"_Justru karena itu aku mengerti, Sakura! Tolong jangan membantah," Sambarnya cepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat._

_Sasori menarik paksa lenganku dan membawanya (baca: menyeret) dengan kasar, aku tergopoh-gopoh guna menyeimbangkan langkah kami. Merasa adanya pemaksaan, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentakkan lengan._

"_Sasori-nii hentikan. Aku mau bertemu dengan Gaara,"_

"_Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya,"_

"_Aku harus,"_

"_Tidak Sakura,"_

"_Kumohon,"_

"_Dengar," Sasori menghadap ke arahku dengan kilatan manik yang tajam lalu memegang bahuku dengan lembut. Aku hanya membisu –menunggu penjelasan lebih darinya._

"_Dia tidak pantas untukmu, aku sering memergokinya sedang bersenda gurau dengan beberapa gadis bahkan bermesraan di depan umum,"_

"_Itu tidak benar,"_

"_Tentu saja karena kau tidak melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri,"_

"_Tapi Sasori-nii–"_

_Sasori mendengus. "Sudahlah Sakura, masih banyak pria diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dari bocah itu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan sembarangan memilih pria untukmu, kau cantik Sakura, jangan menyalahgunakan kecantikanmu untuk menjerat pria-pria berhidung belang,"_

"_Apa maksudmu nii-san? Aku tidak menjer–"_

"_Bawel, cepat pulang!" Potongnya lagi._

_Hell, aku mendengus secara terang-terangan, ia senang sekali memotong ucapanku. Sasori kembali menarik lenganku dan memaksanya untuk duduk di jok depan mobil. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata Sasori ada di tempat yang sama, padahal ini kesempatan besar untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Kenapa sepertinya Kami-Sama tidak berpihak padaku? Bahkan dunia pun enggan merestui hubunganku dengan Gaara. Kisah percintaanku memang selalu tidak berjalan dengan baik._

"_Ponsel!" Ujar sasori, terdengar seperti menagih dan meminta._

_Aku mendelik padanya disertai tatapan tidak percaya. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak mau menurutimu!"_

"_Sepertinya bocah itu membawa banyak perubahan pada dirimu," Sindirnya sarkastik._

"_Berhenti memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan 'bocah' Sasori-nii, dia punya nama!"_

_Sasori tampak acuh dengan sahutanku, ia justru menarik paksa tasku dan menggeledahnya. Seketika itu pula Sasori meraih ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana._

"_Aku tak percaya," Gumamku pasrah dengan delikan tajam mengarah padanya._

_Sasori melajukan mobil dengan santai. Oh adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini, Kami-Sama?_

_._

_Jumat, 05 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan Gaara, bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja tidak. Aku selalu menunggunya di tikungan lorong pertama, biasanya ia selalu melewati jalan tersebut. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini Gaara tidak melewatinya membuatku merasa sedikit kecewa. _

_Setelah kupertimbangkan permintaan Gaara tempo hari, akhirnya hari ini aku memutuskan untuk membawa bento ke Universitas. Banyak sekali teman-temanku yang sering membawa bekal misalnya Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Temari, bahkan itu merupakan rutinitas khusus mereka. _

_Hari ini aku bangun pagi, sengaja kulakukan hanya untuk membuat bento spesial, spesial karena kubuatkan khusus untuk Gaara dengan penuh ketelitian dan perasaan, berharap akan tampak indah dan menggugah selera. Bahkan Kaa-san tampak bingung dengan sikapku hari ini, terlihat sangat bersemangat saat memasak dan menata bento. Tentu saja, aku tak ingin hasilnya terkesan buruk. _

_Selain hendak menepati permintaan Gaara waktu lampau, aku juga berencana untuk menemuinya –tidak, maksudku aku 'harus' menemuinya hari ini entah dengan cara apapun dan meminta maaf atas pertemuan yang gagal._

_Cara nekat yang melintas dalam pikiranku adalah memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam fakultasnya disebelah Selatan dari Perpustakaan, oh dulu aku tak akan berani melakukan itu. Sebenarnya sekarang pun tak berani, hanya saja dukungan kuat dalam batinku membuat hal tersebut akan kulakukan._

_Aku menggenggam bento dengan erat, berharap Gaara akan menyukainya dan menginginkan lagi. Sontak mataku berbinar saat menemukan sosok yang kucari tengah berdiri menghadap papan mading, ia terkesan seperti sedang membaca informasi. Tak ku buang sia-sia kesempatan tersebut, aku segera menghampirinya. Bagaimana reaksi ia selanjutnya? Apakah Gaara akan marah karena dulu aku tak datang untuk menepati janji yang sudah kami sepakati? Atau ia akan memaafkanku? Apa ia akan menyukai masakanku? Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku. Aku gugup, sungguh._

"_Hai," Sapaku was-was, tapi tentu saja ku tampakkan dengan seulas senyum._

_Ia mendongak, tapi tak membalas senyuman dariku. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu datar dengan sorot mata yang terkesan monoton. Kemudian Gaara memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali memandang mading._

"_Hai," Balasnya dengan nada dingin tanpa melihat ke arahku. _

_Oh Tuhan, aku jadi tak enak hati mendengar ia berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Biasanya ia akan berkata lembut padaku, dan inilah untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mendapat respon buruk darinya._

"_Err Gaara, aku benar-benar ingin minta ma–"_

"_Tak perlu,"_

"_Tidak Gaara, aku sangat menyes– "_

_Tiba-tiba ia berbalik untuk menghadapku kembali. Manik kami bertemu._

"_Kau tak perlu minta maaf dan menyesal!"_

_Air mukanya mengeras. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan setelah ini, ada rasa khawatir dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. _

_Gaara membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. "Aku tahu pertemuan tempo hari mungkin tak penting bagimu kan? Jika kau hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak penting, lebih baik tidak dilakukan sama sekali!"_

_Deg._

_Mendengar itu, aku sangat-sangat-sangat terkejut. Manikku melebar seketika dengan ekspresi yang mengeras karena terlalu merasa gusar, hatiku menjadi redup, juga semakin merasa bersalah padanya._

"_Kau salah paham, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Bantahku, berusaha meyakinkannya. _

"_Sudahlah, aku ada urusan!"_

_Seiring perkataannya, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu beberapa sanggahan dariku. Baru 3 jejakan kaki, aku menyerukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya terhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang –tanpa menoleh padaku lebih tepatnya._

"_Gaara," Lirihku tampak sendu._

"_Kau ingat permintaanmu dulu? Kau sempat ingin mencob–"_

"_Sakura!" Ia menegur dengan nada ketus seolah tak ingin mendengar ucapanku selanjutnya._

"_Aku membawanya untukmu, Gaara" Sebisa mungkin aku memasang mimik normal seraya tersenyum ringan untuk menguatkan perasaanku, nyatanya lebih terlihat seperti meringis dengan sedikit tawa yang terdengar hambar._

_Dia mematung ditempat. Dengan posisi awal tanpa adanya gerakan sedikitpun, masih enggan berbalik untuk menghadapku._

"_Kau mau mencobanya kan?" Aku terus menyahut. Walau aku merasa sangat gusar dan nyaris menyerah, tapi kuusahakan berujar dalam nada ceria –sebenarnya sedikit– dan memohon. Kembali, aku merasa terlihat semakin miris dengan nada yang dipaksakan._

_Tak lama setelah itu Gaara berbalik, ia menatapku lekat. Langkahnya terseret hingga kini kami saling berhadapan. Terjadi jeda panjang seraya menatap iris satu sama lain._

_Namun secara tak diduga..._

_Gaara menepiskan tangan kanannya secara kasar ke arah bento yang sedang ku pegang –sebenarnya dalam posisi disodorkan ke arahnya, sehingga membuat bento tersebut terpelanting dari genggamanku dan jatuh ke bawah. Aku terkejut, sangat amat teramat terkejut dengan tindakannya. Aku menatap iris Jade itu dengan tatapan sakit. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi._

_Gaara menolak bento dan bahkan tak menghargai usahaku sama sekali, dia kembali berbalik dengan langkah yang kian menjauh. Aku merasa sangat sedih, ia tak peduli lagi padaku. Rasanya seperti tercabik ketika seseorang yang dicintai tak lagi meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan senyuman ataupun bersikap lembut, semua menjadi asap yang bercerai berai dan hilang secara perlahan-lahan._

_Aku berjongkok untuk memungut bento yang terjatuh, untung saja kotak bentonya dalam keadaan rapat hingga isi bento tersebut tak berceceran di lantai koridor. Tangan kananku memegang dada tanpa dikomando, rasanya sesak sekali disini, sakit._

"_Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah, Gaara" Aku bergumam seraya tersenyum lemah untuk menguatkan perasaanku yang nyaris mati rasa._

_Saat itu aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga ku yakinkan ini perkara yang harus diselesaikan, tak ada air mata ataupun kecengengan. Aku berjalan dalam kehampaan, melewati halaman yang tampak sepi, pancaran mataku kosong._

_Dengan lolongan kosong tersebut, tak heran jika kini aku terjatuh sesaat tersandung batu yang lumayan besar. Aku meringis, kembali membiarkan bento tersebut jatuh di tanah, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Pandanganku nanar dan tertunduk hingga menatap rumput hijau yang tumbuh disepanjang halaman ini._

_Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan terasa panas. Bukan, bukan karena jatuh tersandung hingga membuat lututku terhantam permukaan kasar dan mengeluarkan darah, aku hanya memikirkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Gaara..._

_Kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Perlahan aku merasakan pipiku basah, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menangis kan? Jikapun aku bisa, aku juga tak ingin menangis! Tapi sepertinya air mata terkontrol dengan sendirinya saat perasaanku dilanda kebimbangan._

_Kami-Sama, aku baru menyadari satu perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Betapa luasnya karunia-Mu, tidakkah ada penangkal untuk menyembuhkannya? Satu saja. Semangat hidupku terasa begitu menipis dan jatuh terpelosok ke lubang yang sangat dalam hingga sulit untuk kugapai kembali._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Satu suara baritone menyadarkan realistis. Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya, namun enggan mengubah posisi tubuh untuk berdiri. Disana tampak pria yang sudah kental dengan emeraldku tapi sudah lama juga aku tak berinteraksi dengannya, ah apa peduliku._

_Saat pandangan kami bersibobrok, satu alisnya terangkat keatas. Aku kembali menunduk dan berusaha menghentikan air mata. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, ia justru berjongkok di hadapanku._

"_Semakin jelek," Sahutnya._

_Aku tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya, perasaanku sudah begitu kalut._

"_Apa ini? Kau membawa bento?"_

_Mendengar kata 'bento' aku mendongakkan wajah. Dia memegang kotak bento tersebut. "Buang saja," Tukasku seakan memerintah, sayangnya nada yang kulontarkan terdengar begitu lemah._

_Dia mengabaikan perintah dariku, jemarinya membuka kotak bento. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka diperintah," Ujar Sasuke._

_Ya, dia Sasuke. Hal yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah karena ia mengambil isi bento lalu memakannya. "Ini buatanmu?"_

_Aku mengangguk lemah. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Setelah itu, ia malah memakannya lagi._

"_Kenapa kau tak memakannya?" Lagi, Sasuke bertanya._

"_Karena aku akan membuangnya,"_

_Sasuke memicingkan onyxnya ke arahku "Cih,"_

"_Kau membawa bento dan kau justru makan di Cafetaria, gadis jelek yang aneh,"_

"_Aku tidak makan di Cafetaria!"_

"_Lantas apa yang kau lakukan di jam istirahat ini? Mencari cermin untuk melihat wajah jelekmu, eh?"_

_Aku mendengus lalu menyeka air mata yang mulai mengering dipipiku. "Mencari kunai untuk membunuhmu,"_

_Sasuke mendelik tajam dan tampaknya mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah arloji yang terlilit di pergelangan kanannya. Wajahnya kembali terangkat dan menatapku lekat._

_Ku akui, ia memang tampan dan tampak mempesona. Tapi sikapnya yang buruk membuat point tersebut harus bergeser. "Makan ini!" Dia menyodorkan bento milikku ke arahku sendiri, nadanya terdengar seperti perintah._

"_Kalau aku mau sudah kumakan sejak tadi!"_

"_Paksakan kalau begitu,"_

_Aku menggeleng. "Sudah kukatakan, buang saja, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke malah mengambil isi bento –lagi. Ia mengunyahnya secara perlahan. "Tidak enak," komentarnya, sukses membuat irisku membulat._

"_Kalau tidak enak, kenapa kau terus memakannya?"_

_Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaaan dariku. "Sebelum kau membawa bento, lebih baik cicipi terlebih dahulu sebelum orang-orang memakannya. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan,"_

"_Kau berlebihan. Kaa-san bilang masakanku enak,"_

"_Itu karena kau anaknya, bodoh. Dia hanya tak ingin melukai perasaanmu,"_

_Aku menggerutu. "Kau bohong!"_

"_Untuk apa aku berbohong, hn? Coba saja," Sasuke kembali menyodorkan bento tersebut padaku, aku langsung menyambarnya cepat. Tak terima dengan kritik yang ia layangkan._

_Satu gigitan, tak ada masalah apapun dengan rasanya. Ini sama seperti bento yang sering aku buat dulu, bahkan rasanya jauh dari sekedar enak, tentu saja karena aku memasaknya dengan sangat istimewa untuk diberikan pada Ga – ah lupakan!_

"_Lidahmu yang bermasalah, Sasuke!"_

"_Kau memakannya dengan asal, coba dengan penghayatan, ayo makan lagi!"_

"_Untuk apa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"_

"_Untuk membongkar racun yang ada dalam bentomu,"_

"_Hey, jangan berkata sembarangan!"_

"_Jangan menyanggah, tak ada gunanya. Lakukan dengan tindakan! Buktikan kalau bentomu tak ada racunnya!"_

_Aku terdiam. Tak percaya dengan tuduhan yang ia ajukan, sungguh keterlaluan._

"_Kenapa diam? Menyadari racun yang kau taburkan, eh?" Sasuke kembali menghinaku._

"_Tutup mulut, Serigala! Akan kubuktikan!"_

_Seketika itu pula aku kembali memakan bento dan mengunyahnya._

"_Teruslah habiskan, Sakura"_

_Butuh 3 menit untuk mengosongkan isi dari kotak bento yang kubawa. Aku merasa tak ada yang salah dengan bento buatanku, semuanya tampak seperti biasa._

"_Tak terjadi apapun padaku, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Tegasku setelah terdiam beberapa detik untuk menunggu reaksi yang mungkin saja timbul setelah memakan bento berisi racun –well setidaknya menurut pendapat pria itu._

"_Oke, aku percaya padamu," Balasnya seraya terkekeh geli dan mengacak rambutku secara asal._

_Aku mendengus dan mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Iris Sasuke kembali menatap arloji._

"_Tepat waktu," Katanya._

_Aku mengernyit bingung. Tatapan Sasuke menembak tepat dikedua emeraldku. "Pelajaran akan dimulai,"_

_Sasuke berdiri, dia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku. Begitu mendengar ucapannya, aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Bodoh, aku tidak menduga ternyata luka dilututku cukup parah. Well karena terlalu terhanyut dalam perasaan sakit akibat kejadian buruk hari ini, aku sampai-sampai mengabaikan luka sobekan ringan dilutut yang ternyata perihnya cukup kentara juga._

_Aku meringis dan meniup-niup luka tersebut, berharap debu-debu yang terinpeksi didalamya terenyahkan. Sasuke yang pada saat itu belum berada jauh dariku kembali berbalik._

_Terdengar ia menghembuskan nafas jengah lalu berjongkok dihadapanku. Pria ini membuka lilitan dasi di kerah bajunya yang pada saat itu dalam posisi longgar. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ia meliliti luka dilututku dengan dasinya, sisi baik Sasuke yang baru kusadari atau mungkin saja ia kerasukan sesuatu? Entahlah._

_Sasuke berbalik hingga membelakangiku, namun keadaannya tetap –masih berjongkok._

"_Cepat!" Perintahnya._

"_Apa?" Aku bertanya bingung, apa yang hendak ia lakukan?_

"_Naik,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat naik sebelum Kakashi-sensei menghukum keterlambatan kita!"_

_Dengan canggung, aku menempel ke punggungnya –tentu saja dengan menyisakkan jarak agar tak terlalu merapat padanya. Ia berdiri dan menggendongku, punggungnya terasa begitu kokoh dan tegak. Bahkan aku sempat merasakan tonjolan ototnya disekitar lengan atas pemuda ini, sungguh tubuh yang atletis. Hell no! Apa yang kubicarakan? Astaga, Sakura!_

"_Merepotkan," Bisik Sasuke._

_Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mendengus._

_Aku tidak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke saat itu, Diary. Terkesan sangat unik dan langka. Setelahnya, detik-detik di dalam fakultas Sasuke kembali memasang sikap dingin seperti sedia kala, dia memang aneh. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena pada saat itu tanpa diduga aku melupakan rasa sakit hati terhadap Gaara._

_._

_Senin, 08 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tidak mendukung, terkadang mendung, nyaris hujan, atau bahkan hujan lebat. Tampaknya anugerah-anugerah Kami-Sama dikirim melalui tetesan air hujan, ah tidak sepatutnya juga aku menyalahkan situasi._

"_Kau ikut denganku saja, Sakura"_

_Hinata tetap berpegang teguh pada seruannya, ia masih memaksaku untuk ikut pulang bersama dengannya dengan mobil Ferrari yang dikendarai Neji –sang kakak._

_Lagi, aku menggeleng tegas._

"_Sudah kukatakan tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sepedaku sembarangan," Kusunggingkan satu senyuman manis untuk meyakinkannya._

"_Tapi cuaca sangat mendung, kau akan tercegat hujan,"_

"_Tenang saja, aku pengayuh tercepat, ingat?" Candaku sembari tertawa ringan._

_Serta merta Hinata tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kau memang keras kepala. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau demam," Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Tidak akan,"_

_Setelah melemparkan senyuman, Hinata dan Neji pamit pulang. Aku melambaikan tangan saat mobilnya melintas dihadapanku. Kutarik tungka sepeda dan mengayuhnya cepat, bertarung dengan kecepatan dan sekon agar tak terserang hujan selama perjalanan._

_Aku memandang ke sekeliling jalan, tampak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memilih untuk berteduh di Halte Bus ,walau hujan belum turun sepertinya mereka sudah memprediksikan hilir-hilir firasat akan hal itu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi setelah dipertimbangkan, Halte tersebut cukup padat sukses membuatku ingin mengurungkan niat._

_Rintik-rintik hujan mulai menetes hingga menimbulkan pola baru dikemejaku, aku menengadah sesaat untuk memastikan kondisi langit yang nyaris pekat oleh awan mendung, angin-angin mulai menghembuskan suhu yang cukup dingin. Perlahan rintikan tersebut berubah menjadi tetesan cepat hingga menjatuhkan air-air yang cukup deras. Kepala bagian atasku sudah setengah basah, sorotan emerald ini menangkis setiap tempat untuk dijadikan persinggahan._

_Disana, di teras Bank Kustodian kecil yang sedang tutup menjadi sasaran tempatku untuk berteduh. Beberapa orang berdiri disana, sekitar 4 orang. Aku memarkirkan sepeda dengan tergesa-gesa lantas menaiki undakan pendek di terasnya, tanpa disengaja pandangan kami bertemu saat aku menjejakan langkah pertama di teras tersebut. Kami?_

_Oh ya, kami! Aku dan ..._

_Sasuke._

_Aku memandangnya heran, dia berteduh disini? Tumben sekali orang kaya sudi berteduh di pinggir jalan. Mataku menatap sekeliling, tak ada mobil yang terparkir. Tapi sebuah motor JP terpampang disebelah kiri. Dan untuk sesaat aku merutuki diri sendiri karena berpikiran bodoh, jika Sasuke membawa mobil tentu saja ia tak akan berteduh kan?_

_Aku mengambil posisi untuk berdiri disebelahnya, bukan karena mencari kesempatan tapi disuasana seperti ini kita membutuhkan teman –eh tunggu, dia bukan teman, maksudku membutuhkan orang untuk diajak berbincang. Aku enggan mengajak 3 orang lainnya untuk diajak berbicara mengingat mereka pegawai kantor semua, apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika ia melihat aku mendekati mereka yang terkesan seperti genit pada om-om? Uh._

"_Tumben sekali anak bangsawan sudi berteduh disini,"_

_Dia langsung mendelik tajam padaku. "Jangan sok akrab,"_

_Mendengar hal tersebut membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh, dan jujur saja aku merasa sedikit malu. Aku memilih untuk bungkam, memeluk diriku sendiri untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh yang nyaris terserang angin-angin dingin dan cepratan air hujan. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, muncul asap dingin dari mulutku._

_Berada dalam posisi dan keadaan seperti ini bersama seorang pria tak luput dari bayangan-bayangan sebuah jaket yang ditenggerkan ke belakang punggung sang gadis seperti dalam sinema-sinema roman picisan._

_Pikiranku tertarik kembali dalam realistis, mengenyahkan adegan-adegan memalukan seperti itu, lagipula Sasuke tidak memakai jaket dan aku tidak peduli. Perlu dicamkan, aku tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut!_

"_Kehadiran wajah jelekmu semakin memperburuk keadaan,"_

_APA? Aku memicingkan mata sinis. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. "Berhenti menghinaku!"_

_Onyxnya bergulir ke samping hendak menatapku, tak lama setelah itu pandangan kami bertemu. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk berkata jujur,"_

_Aku mengembungkan pipi –tindakan spontan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku dari kecil ketika sedang merasa kesal._

_Tiba-tiba saja dia menepuk pipiku yang kembung –bukan menampar–, otomatis pipi ini kembali kempes. Lagi-lagi aku mendelik sinis padanya._

"_Jangan berekspresi seperti itu di depanku," Ujarnya tampak kalem namun masih terdengar nada memperingatkan._

_Aku mengernyit heran, pernyataan yang ia kemukakan selalu aneh tanpa ada alasan yang kuat, sukses membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya. Hujan bertambah deras, hawa-hawa disekitarku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mengeratkan pelukan, membuat kemejaku semakin kusut._

_Hanya berselang 10 detik, tiba-tiba jemari kanan pemuda raven itu menarik paksa ikat rambut yang sedari tadi mengucir rambut panjangku. Otomatis aku terkejut, kembali menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan. Yang semakin membuatku terperangah adalah..._

_Dia –Serigala Sasuke– melempar asal ikat rambutku hingga terlempar ke genangan air hujan, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?_

_Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku hingga terlihat mengembang lalu menggeraikannya disekitar leher membuat leherku tampak tertutupi dan terselimuti. Well, setidaknya rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuhku berkurang. Aku bingung, aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran pria ini yang tidak mudah ditebak._

"_Sudah berapa hari kau tidak keramas?"_

_Aku menautkan satu alis ke atas, serasa hendak mendapat firasat buruk. Apa ia akan–_

_**Bersambung.**_

**Thanks for reviews** _**Ravenpink, **__**Kirana Uchiha88, **__**lovelly uchiha**__**,**__** hanazono yuri, **__**Febri Feven, Kumada Chiyu, **__**harulisnachan, Arufi**_ **di fict pertamaku ini :D**

**Aku balas satu-satu di sel reviews. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih banyak sudah mau berkunjung dan membacanya, ini sudah diusahakan untuk update kilat :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Miss Uchiha Malfoy**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 3**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Aku senang ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca fict pertamaku ini :D Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sudah berapa hari kau tidak keramas?"**_

_**Aku menautkan satu alis ke atas, serasa hendak mendapat firasat buruk. Apa ia akan–**_

"_Rambutmu kasar, cocok sekali dengan wajah jelekmu,"_

_Empat siku muncul disekitar kening kananku. Benar saja, akan __menghinaku__ lagi! Sepertinya itu kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan dari sosoknya, lagipula yang benar saja rambutku kasar? Aku rajin merawatnya, bahkan kemarin aku sempat keramas! Kaa-san, Sasori-nii, dan teman-temanku selalu memuji rambutku, tapi Sasuke berbeda._

_Dia adalah orang pertama yang menghina rambutku, well sebenarnya aku cukup tersanjung karena mendapat banyak pujian itu membuatku sedikit risih, tapi pernyataan kali ini sangat berbanding terbalik._

"_Terimakasih," Jawabku acuh._

"_Sama-sama,"_

_Hell, Sasuke no baka! Sumpah serapah senantiasa kuulum kembali ke dalam mulut sebelum kelepasan saat mendengar gerak-gerik perkataannya yang cukup membuat dinding emosiku nyaris naik pitam. Cara terbaik yang kulakukan sekarang adalah diam. Terkadang pepatah 'diam adalah emas' manjur juga untuk membuatku berada dalam posisi nyaman. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya, sukses membuatku merasa jenuh. Alasan pertama yang membuatku jenuh sebenarnya bukan karena hujan turun, tapi keadaan bersama dengan pemuda itulah yang hampir membuat seluruh tubuhku menggeram._

_Saking lamanya berdiri, lutut-lutut kakiku terasa sedikit kebas. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk berjongkok, kenapa tidak duduk saja? Itu karena lantai bangunan ini kotor dan basah akibat cepratan air hujan ditambah pengecapan dari jejak-jejak sepatu yang notabene pasti terlapisi debu-debu dan serpihan tanah di bagian alas sehingga mampu memberikan goresan warna pekat di lantai bening ini._

_Aku menguap seraya menopangkan dagu di lutut, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang sama denganku –berjongkok._

"_Membosankan," Tukasku dengan nada tidak bersemangat._

_Kesunyian mengambil alih suasana saat ini, Sasuke adalah pria yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam, oh siapakah yang tahan berduaan dengan pemuda es seperti dia? Aku cukup prihatin membayangkan sekelompok gadis-gadis menyedihkan yang membuat club Sasuke Lovers dan saling bergulat hanya untuk mendapatkan kencannya, aku jamin mereka akan out dari club tersebut jika tahu Cassanovanya bagaikan serigala bisu seperti ini._

_Aku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, dengan suasana dingin dan dilanda hujan seperti sekarang pastilah mayoritas orang akan memilih untuk bergulung di bawah selimut kan? Membiarkan mata mereka terkatup rapat dengan kehangatan selimut._

_Mataku berat._

_Bayangan mulai mengabur._

_Ku coba membuka mata kembali dan meyakinkan diri untuk tidak tertidur. Namun setelah berusaha untuk menangkis semua masalah tersebut, nyatanya mataku semakin kalut._

_Perlahan, kelopak mata saling terpejam._

_Gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Diary, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun, pancaran mentaripun seakan ditelan kegelapan yang hanya menyisakan puing-puing layar pekat yang amat kentara, bahkan aku tak ingat bermimpi apa. Oh betapa bodohnya aku, tertidur disaat-saat seperti ini. Yang membuatku semakin malu adalah karena pada saat itu kehadiran Sasuke juga menyertai, persiapkan mentalmu untuk mendapatkan cercaan darinya, Sakura._

_Entah sudah berapa menit atau jam aku kalut dalam dunia gelapku sendiri, begitu kelopak mata ini terbuka secara perlahan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah rintikan air yang minim. Setelah mataku terbuka untuk sepenuhnya, aku baru menyadari satu hal._

_Malam hari!_

_Aku mencelos dalam hati dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan penglihatan guna menguji manik emeraldku yang mungkin saja mengalami sedikit gangguan, tapi tak ayal bahwa sesungguhnya apa yang kulihat itu adalah fakta belaka._

_Dari sudut mata, aku tak melihat satu orang pun berada di sisi kiri. Seingatku, sebelum tertidur tadi disana tampak 3 orang pegawai kantor, ah sudahlah mungkin mereka sudah pulang mengingat hujan mulai reda. Tak lama setelah itu, aku menengok ke sisi kanan, disana–_

_Sasuke!_

_Sasuke masih disini?_

_Lagi, aku merasa semakin mencelos dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Aku mengucek-ngucek mata dengan punggung tanganku, lalu bertanya padanya._

"_Kau masih disini?" Suara yang keluar tampak parau._

_Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapku. "Jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang sudah bisa kau tebak,"_

"_Uh," Aku mendengus, selalu saja mendapat respon yang menyebalkan._

"_Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanyaku._

_Dia diam. Bahkan bibirnya pun tidak menunjukkan bukti akan adanya pergerakan. Bersabarlah Sakura, kau harus terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya._

_Mataku bergulir menatap arloji yang melilit dipergelangan lengan kananku, astaga sudah jam 11 malam! Yang benar saja! Aku belum sempat menghubungi Kaa-san dan Tou-san, mereka akan khawatir. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri walau sebenarnya terasa sangat pegal dibagian betis._

_Spontan jari-jari kananku meronggoh saku dan meraih sebuah ponsel. Emerald ini terbuka lebar saat melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab._

_7 panggilan tak terjawab dari telepon rumah._

_13 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasori-nii._

_6 pesan masuk._

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 18.37**_

_**Dimana kau?**_

_**.**_

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 19.03**_

_**Angkat panggilan dariku, Baka!**_

_**.**_

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 19.24**_

_**Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu, cepat pulang!**_

_**.**_

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 19.53**_

_**Kau dimana? Aku akan jemput!**_

_**.**_

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 20.15**_

_**Sakura no baka!**_

_**.**_

_**Saso-pooh (Work)**_

_**Received Mon 21.18**_

_**Hah, aku sudah lelah. Jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu!**_

_**.**_

_Aku mendengus secara terang-terangan, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini membuktikan bahwa mereka terutama Sasori mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, wajar jika mereka sangat mencemaskanku. Aku segera menghubungi Sasori-nii._

_Sambungan terhubung._

"_Moshi-moshi," Ucapku spontan sesaat mendengar suara Sasori-nii dibalik telephon._

"_Aku ketiduran,"_

"_Tidak, Sasori-nii. Aku akan pulang,"_

"_Jangan, sudah kubilang tidak usah. Aku tak jauh dari rumah, tunggu saja,"_

"_Gomen,"_

"_Ya, terimakasih"_

_Tuuttt..._

_Sambungan terputus. Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"_

"_Untuk apa? Membuang-buang waktu saja," Jawabnya._

_Aku segera membuang muka dan beranjak menuju sepeda yang sudah basah tersiram air hujan. Untunglah sudah reda, jadi tidak perlu berpikir lagi untuk tetap menunggu disini apalagi bersama pemuda menyebalkan itu._

_Aku merasa Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang, suara langkahnya terdengar samar namun jelas. Seketika itu pula aku langsung berbalik. "Mau kemana kau?" Ujarku tajam._

"_Pulang," Astaga suara yang dilontarkannya begitu datar dan tidak berekspresi. Aku menyelidik ke sorot onyxnya. Apa dia menunggu dan menjagaku saat tertidur sehingga membuatnya tetap berjaga disini? Ah entahlah, tapi jika iya kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?Ragu-ragu aku ingin menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, tapi setelah berpikir matang kuurungkan kembali. Hah walaupun aku bertanya padanya juga pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban minim yang tidak memuaskan, aku sudah cukup tahu dengan kepribadian pria ini. Dan jika salah, aku akan mendapat cercaan darinya karena terlalu pede dan percaya diri._

_Aku kembali melangkah ke tempat dimana sepedaku terparkir, sesaat tungka kutangkis dengan kaki tiba-tiba ban sepedaku terlihat kempes. What the hell!_

_Sasuke sudah duduk di jok motor besarnya, tinggal menunggu ancang-ancang untuk diselah dan menghidupkan mesin. Saat itu mungkin wajahku tampak semakin kusut dan suram, aku berjongkok dan memijat-mijat ban sepeda untuk mengetahui kepadatan gas yang masih tersisa._

_Aku mengeluh._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap intens ke arahku._

"_Ada masalah dengan bannya,"_

"_Buang saja sepeda rongsokmu itu,"_

_Telingaku memanas setelah sepersekian detik menangkap suaranya, mataku melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Apa-apaan dia! Rongsok katanya? Cih, yang benar saja! Asal ia tahu, ini adalah sepeda impor yang harganya nyaris sebanding dengan sebuah Volvo, camkan itu!_

"_Jaga mulutmu! Aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya,"_

_Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Simpan saja disini kalau begitu,"_

_Sialan! Aku menggeleng kuat dan mantap. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini hadiah pemberian Tou-san saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 17. Aku tidak akan pernah membuang atau menelantarkannya,"_

_Lagi, ia meresponku dengan kebisuan. Lama-lama aku akan jengah, setelah menyadari kesunyian yang terjadi saat ini, akhirnya aku berdiri. Tapi pergerakanku terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari motornya lalu berdiri di samping motor tersebut, kedua tangannya memegang stir. Langkah yang ia jejaki membuatku berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang mendorong motor tersebut. Apa yang dia lakukan?_

"_Aku baru ingat sesuatu–" Suara baritone nya berhenti, menggantungkan kalimat yang hendak ia selesaikan._

_Aku menautkan satu alis ke atas –meminta ucapannya dilanjutkan._

"_Motorku mogok,"_

_Aku semakin heran, untuk apa ia memberitahukan hal demikian padaku?_

"_Apa hubungannya denganku?"_

"_Tidak ada. Kau dorong sepedamu, aku dorong motorku, cepat sebelum waktu semakin larut!" Jelasnya terkesan santai._

_Aku menyadari sesuatu pasca kalimat balasannya. "Yang benar saja motormu mogok!" Sanggahku cepat._

_Ia langsung menoleh padaku. "Menurutmu?"_

"_Kau bersandiwara,"_

_Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"_

"_Karena, umm... mungkin ka–" Kami-Sama aku sungguh gugup. Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan itu padanya._

"_Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau pikir untuk apa aku tetap berdiam diri disini sampai larut? Jikapun motorku tidak mogok, sudah kutinggalkan kau sejak tadi," Sambar Sasuke dengan wajah acuh seakan menyadari kesimpulan yang berada dalam pikiranku._

_Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk membalas sambarannya. Entah harus merasa malu karena dugaanku yang tak terbukti benar atau bimbang karena enggan mempercayai ucapan pemuda tersebut. Kami hanya saling memandang satu sama lain._

_Sontak, Sasuke kembali berujar ditengah suasana senyap seperti ini. "Bersyukurlah pada keadaan karena dengan mogoknya motor ini, aku mengurungkan niat untuk meninggalkanmu. Lagipula–"_

_Sasuke menghentikan deretan kalimatnya, ia memalingkan wajah sehingga kontak iris kami terputus. Onyxnya memandang lurus ke depan, ia melangkah satu kali seraya menarik stir agar tedorong sesuai dengan langkahnya._

"_Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu sendiri disini, karena–"_

_Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhku menegang. Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan? Susah payah kuusahakan agar emeraldku tidak melebar, berharap ini hanyalah pembicaraan biasa yang tak akan mengubah apapun._

_Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesaat setelah itu, aku menangkap gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sepertinya hendak menyambung ucapan sebelumnya, aku menahan napas ragu-ragu._

"_Karena aku prihatin pada Bank Kustodian yang akan drastis kehilangan nasabah jika melihat seorang gadis jelek mengganggu pemandangan diluar bangunannya. Bahkan aku yakin Sudako yang berkeliaran tengah malam pun akan menjerit histeris melihat wajahmu," Final Sasuke._

_1 detik, aku diam._

_2 detik._

_3 detik._

_Sukses, emeraldku melebar dengan sempurna._

_Mataku berkedut._

_Empat siku yang sangat tajam tercetak jelas didahiku._

_Inner gelapku seakan begulat heboh dengan tatapan neraka yang berkobar dikedua bola mataku._

_PLETAK!_

_Aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di kepala bagian belakangnya, membuat rambut raven itu sedikit berantakan. Sasuke yang menyadari adanya serangan dadakan dariku langsung berbalik dan memegang kepalanya. Ia menatapku sebal._

"_Apa-apaan kau!" Sergahnya seolah merasa tak terima dengan penganiayaan ringan yang kuberikan._

"_Baka!"_

_Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Kau mau tetap disini? Baiklah, aku akan pulang," Nada yang ia lontarkan terdengar sarkastik._

_Buru-buru aku berbalik dan mendorong sepeda, lalu mensejajarkan posisi dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah tengah malam, sebagai perempuan biasa aku memiliki sisi penakut saat berhadapan dengan suasana horor dan sepi._

_Kami hanya melangkah dalam kesunyian. Selalu seperti itu. Perjalanan yang membosankan._

"_Heh," Ujarnya menyapa padaku, menyapa? Ya dalam artian kasar. Aku mengacuhkannya, tetap memandang lurus kedepan dengan perasaan yang masih kesal._

"_Sakura jelek,"_

_Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali mendengus hari ini, mungkinkah ini hari mendengus sedunia? Cih, lupakan. Aku menatapnya jengah seraya berkata "Apa?" dengan nada super ketus._

"_Jangan menakutiku! Wajahmu yang terus menerus ditekuk seperti itu membuat keberanianku goyah, bodoh"_

"_Apa peduliku!"_

_Terdengar suara tarikan napas dari arah Sasuke, kemudian ia menyentil keningku. Damn it! Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku balas dengan delikan emerald yang memancarkan sorotan samurai._

"_Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparkanmu ke sungai," Sasuke menyahut kemudian._

"_Diamlah, Sasuke. Kulihat kau sudah mulai lelah, benar?"_

_Sebelum Sasuke membalas cibiran dariku, aku segera melanjutkan cibiran yang mengandung sindiran tadi. "Kau pria yang paling bodoh. Memakai motor seperti itu di kawasan ini, tidak bisa membedakan antara area balapan dengan jalanan umum, eh?"_

_Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. "Itu karena kau yang terlalu idiot sehingga tidak mengenal perkembangan jaman,"_

"_Well setidaknya bobot motor ini jauh lebih ringan daripada menggendong tubuhmu," Lanjutnya cepat._

_APA? Aku mendecih yang suaranya terdengar amat kentara. Sangat mustahil. "Lucu. Ha-ha-ha," Ujarku seraya tertawa mencemooh._

"_Aku tahu,"_

"_Berhentilah meracau, Sasuke"_

"_Hn,"_

_Berselang beberapa menit, Rumahku sudah tercetak jelas di sisi kiri, membuatku harus bersyukur karena bisa menjaga jarak jauh dengan pemuda ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di balik selimut, semoga besok Kami-Sama bisa berpihak padaku untuk tidak terlambat bangun pagi. Oh lihatlah sekarang sudah larut, bahkan sangat larut. Kecil kemungkinan aku tidak terlambat besok, tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan waktu._

"_Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi karena aku gadis yang baik–"_

_Sasuke mendengus nyaring._

"_Mungkin kau mau mampir. Itu rumahku," Sambungku seraya menunjuk ke arah objek yang dimaksud._

"_Jangan harap," Ia bergumam datar._

_Tanpa adanya komando yang direncanakan, aku berdecih dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku cukup sakit hati mendengar pernyataannya, well baiklah dia memang anak tersohor yang tak sudi menginjakkan satu langkahpun di kediaman gadis jelek sepertiku. Aku terima itu._

_Tanpa sapaan atau salam perpisahan, aku melangkah pergi dan enggan menatap wajahnya. Kata 'terimakasih' pun tidak ku lontarkan sama sekali, aku tidak peduli. Aku menatap rumahku sendiri, menurutku tak ada yang salah. Bukan maksud pamer atau berbangga diri, tapi Rumahku terkesan yang paling luas dan elegant di kawasan ini. Bahkan jabatan Tou-san termasuk dalam jajaran pengusaha yang patut disegani, apa ini terlihat buruk dimata Sasuke? Saat sampai di gerbang yang sudah terbuka –sebelumnya Satpam yang bekerja dirumahku tengah menunggu kepulanganku, aku menoleh ke belakang. Disana Sasuke masih berdiri seraya menatapku, mulutnya membentuk sebuah kalimat yang terangkai menjadi 'Cepat masuk!', aku menatapnya sekilas lalu masuk._

_Entahlah, setelah itu aku langsung menghambur ke rumah. Untuk kisah Sasuke sendiri, aku tidak tahu. Sasori-nii menyambutku dengan __hadiah-hadiah kepulangan yang luar biasa__. Sengaja ku garis bawahi karena memiliki makna dalam artian tanda kutip, kau mengerti kan?_

_Selamat malam, Diary._

_._

_Sabtu, 13 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Lusa adalah ujian semester ganjil. Untuk satu minggu ke depan aku akan mengisi waktu luang untuk belajar, berharap mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Setidaknya aku memiliki cuti untuk tidak merangkai beberapa peristiwa lagi disini. Jaa..._

_Mata ren-shu, Diary. _

_._

_Jumat, 25 Desember 2014 _

_Diary,_

_1 Minggu pasca pelaksanaan ujian semester ganjil, pihak Universitas merencanakan suatu acara guna mereflesingkan otak dari rutinitas ujian yang membelenggu, rencana rehat dengan harapan para Mahasiswa akan merasa terhibur._

_Acara tersebut cukup membuatku uring-uringan, misalnya seperti saat ini. Ya, susah payah ku usahakan untuk membuang jauh-jauh wajah Gaara dalam ingatan, nyatanya bentuk paras tersebut justru semakin menguar ke dalam pikiranku. Aku selalu berharap ia akan mengajakku sebagai teman kencannya di Pesta Dansa._

_Pesta Dansa!_

_Pihak Universitas membuat suatu kebijakan, kebijakan yang menyatakan bahwa setiap Mahasiswa diharuskan membawa teman kencannya –well setidaknya pasangan dansa. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Bukan karena kehilangan kepercayaan diri karena tak ada satu pria pun yang mengajakku sebagai pasangan di pesta tersebut, faktanya dalam 5 hari terakhir ini sudah ada 4 pemuda yang memintaku. Namun terpaksa harus ku tolak mereka, bukan karena sok jual mahal, aku hanya berharap mungkin Gaara bisa menjadi pasangan dansaku walau sebenarnya aku tak yakin akan hal itu. Ditilik dari renggangnya hubungan kami akhir-akhir ini, aku mengasumsikan bahwa Gaara takkan menoleh sedikitpun padaku._

_Pria pertama yang mengajakku sebagai teman kencan di pesta dansa adalah Rock Lee, bahkan belum sampai 24 jam pengumuman tersebut tersebar, ia sudah memintaku. Astaga pria ini terlalu berlebihan! Untuk selanjutnya adalah Naruto, ia mengajakku dengan wajah ceria yang nyaris membuatku terkikik geli. Sepertinya Naruto adalah pria yang menyenangkan, bahkan hanya dengan melihat sikapnya pun seseorang akan terhibur dan tertawa, tapi jika kekonyolannya sudah melampaui batas, kujamin ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Setelah ku tolak dengan cara yang baik-baik, ia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya padaku, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati, semoga ia merasa tak sakit hati. 1 hari setelah penolakan tersebut, aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa Naruto akan pergi bersama Hinata ke pesta dansa, syukurlah, Hinata memang gadis yang baik. _

_2 pria lainnya adalah Kiba dan Deidara-nii. Deidara lebih tua satu tahun dariku, ia berasal dari fakultas kedokteran. Dulu, aku sempat ingin melangkah ke jalan kedokteran, aku ingin menjadi perempuan medis yang menolong banyak orang dalam bidang kesehatan dan membantu masyarakat menangani suatu penyakit. Tapi tampaknya hal tersebut sudah berpendar dalam angan-anganku, Kaa-san tak mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Ia berpendapat bahwa karir tersebut tak cocok untuk para gadis. Gadis-gadis sepertiku harus menimbang-nimbang masa depan untuk mengurusi rumah tangga dan suami, maka dari itu Kaa-san ingin aku menjadi istri baik yang senantiasa menunggu sang suami dari rutinitas kerjanya. Sedangkan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, mayoritas waktu akan terbuang di Rumah Sakit bahkan jika ada operasi seluruh waktu sulit dibagi dengan pekerjaan sebagai istri di Rumah. Setelah menimbang-nimbang pendapat dari Kaa-san ternyata ada benarnya juga, lantas pada akhirnya aku mengambil fakultas sastra._

_Kembali ke masalah pesta dansa. Besok adalah pelaksanaan acara tersebut, tapi hingga kini aku belum mendapatkan pasangan sama sekali. Menunggu Gaara membuatku lelah sendiri, membuatku sadar bahwa tak ada harapan lagi untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut nyeri._

_Aku duduk dalam kebisuan di Perpustakaan, enggan membaca buku yang terlentang dihadapanku. Semua masalah Gaara sukses menghantam keceriaanku, aku seolah kalah telak. Lama dalam pemikiran-pemikiran yang tak berujung tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingku. Spontan aku menoleh. Ia menatapku tanpa sunggingan senyum, tampak datar dan rahang yang tegas._

"_Sai," Gumamku nyaris berbisik._

_Tak ada lontaran kata yang terlontar darinya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan –mulai membaca buku yang baru saja didapatkannya dari deretan rak-rak di Perpustakaan ini._

_Aku kembali menekuni pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Gaara, tapi buru-buru dienyahkan sebelum wajahnya mengambil kendali kesadaranku. Emerald ini mulai menjelajahi deretan huruf-huruf di dalam buku yang bersampul bunga Sakura, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai bunga tersebut, apa karena memiliki ikatan dengan namaku?_

"_Sakura," Sai menyahut dengan nada monotonnya._

_Dari sudut mata, aku menyadari sesuatu –ia menoleh hingga iris kelamnya dapat menangkap parasku. Aku tetap memandang rangkaian kalimat dalam buku Bunga Sakura tanpa membalas tatapannya._

"_hmm?"_

"_Kau sudah dapat pasangan?"_

_Topik yang ia angkat sukses membuat pergerakan mataku terhenti, aku menoleh padanya. Onyx kelam dan emerald terang saling berbaur. Sebuah gelengan dariku membuat Sai menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kebingungan melandaku saat Sai tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia justru kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terhenti._

_Ragu, aku sebenarnya bisa membaca air muka pria tersebut. Kami sudah lama saling mengenal, satu hal yang mampu kubaca dari tatapannya yang mungkin juga membuatnya tak ingin mengaku atau berkata jujur padaku, yaitu menyangkut seorang gadis. Meskipun Sai jarang berbaur dengan perempuan, tapi ia pria normal yang memiliki masa-masa terlanda hormon. Aku tahu sesuatu, ada tatapan lain yang kulihat saat Sai berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Ino._

"_Kau sudah dapat?" Tanyaku._

"_Belum,"_

_Alasan ia belum mendapatkan pasangan –hal yang mudah ditebak, itu karena ia tak bisa mengajak Ino. Bukan dalam artian ciutan nyali, hanya saja sudah 4 hari belakangan ini Ino pergi ke luar negri untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit parah pasca ujian, hal itu membuat gadis pirang tersebut tak bisa mengikuti pesta dansa._

_Keheningan menyambut suasana saat ini, aku tertegun seketika saat Sai kembali membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Kau mau?" Tanyanya._

_Heran, apakah itu sebuah kalimat ajakan? Hn beginilah Sai, tampak singkat dengan berbagai kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku teringat pada seseorang._

_Aku menautkan satu alis ke atas tanda bertanya, ia menghembuskan nafas jengah. "Pergi bersamaku," Lanjutnya seakan memperjelas kalimat tadi._

_Aku menimbang-nimbang. Pesta diadakan besok malam, dan sekarang aku belum mendapatkan pasangan sama sekali, disisi lain Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi diwajibkan membawa pasangan, itu sebuah kewajiban dan keharusan yang perlu ku laksanakan. Setidaknya aku mengenal Sai, untuk apa tetap mengharapkan Gaara diujung tanduk seperti ini? Tak ada gunanya, Sakura. Lagipula Ino tak akan marah padanya, well sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau Ino juga menyukai pria albino ini tapi disisi lain ia juga tampak dekat dengan Shikamaru, hah sudahlah aku tak patut mencampuri urusan mereka. Dengan menjadi pasangan Sai, setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi pria tersebut agar tak mendekati gadis manapun dikala Ino sedang dalam jarak jauh. Tapi tak sepatutnya juga aku mengasumsikan hal tersebut, itu sangat bertentangan dengan kepribadian Sai._

"_Kutunggu di rumahku jam 8 malam," Sahutku final mengingat acara tersebut dimulai pukul 20.15._

"_Baiklah,"_

_Diary, aku tak menyangka ternyata pasangan dansaku adalah Sai. Tidak buruk bukan? Tapi berada dekat dengan pemuda ini membuatku teringat pada seseorang yang nyaris memiliki kepribadian dan mata yang sama. Sai & Sasuke adalah dua kepribadian yang hampir setara. Sejak kapan aku jadi membahas pria serigala itu? Benar-benar tidak bermutu._

_._

_Minggu, 27 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Pesta dansa berlangsung kemarin malam, aku baru sempat membagi kisah hari ini, Diary. Sudah lama sekali aku tak dandan, karena menurutku dandan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak bermanfaat. Sekitar 14 tahun aku menetap di Hokkaido, 5 tahun disini –Tokyo. Meski bangunan disana terkesan lebih sederhana –sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Tokyo– tapi jangan remehkan kualitas fashionnya._

_Aku mengenakan gaun khas Hokkaido, sebenarnya bukan gaun baru yang dikirim khusus ke Tokyo, melainkan bekas Kaa-san saat usia muda. Ia baru mengenakannya 2x di perayaan pertunangan dengan Tou-san dan pesta dansa pertamanya. Gaun ini benar-benar terlihat seperti baru, dengan warna gading disertai bordiran pita merah muda yang mengembang di bagian belakang. Dan untuk pertama kali nya rambutku yang terbiasa digerai atau diikat kini harus disanggul keatas dengan pola-pola rumit yang justru menambah nilai manisnya, beberapa helai rambutku dibiarkan terjuntai ke bawah hingga membingkai kedua sisi wajahku. Hal tersebut membuat leher jenjangku terekspos, sebenarnya aku sedikit enggan berpenampilan seperti ini. Selain itu, aku juga mengenakan mahkota kecil di atas kepala, Kaa-san yang mendandaniku. Ia ahli fashion saat muda, bahkan pernah memenangkan 1 piala di event fashion show walaupun meraih juara 2._

_Setibanya di Universitas, aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian cantik. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, senyum terukir di wajah masing-masing._

"_Kau tampak berbeda," Ucap Sai dengan nada pelan._

"_Ini tetap diriku yang asli, Sai"_

"_Terlihat seperti bukan dirimu,"_

_Aku menatapnya ragu, berharap tak ada hal berbau negatif yang memancar dari penampilanku. "Benarkah? Apakah terlihat sangat buruk?" Tanggapku sendu._

_Sai mendelik padaku, ia tampak terkejut dengan beberapa kata yang kuucapkan. "Ck, sifatmu belum berubah rupanya,"_

_Aku diam, masih menatapnya dengan cemas._

"_Cobalah berpikiran yang positif tentangmu, Sakura" Lanjutnya._

_Sai menarik lenganku ke dalam ruangan megah yang sudah ditata indah oleh pihak yang bersangkutan, ini ruangan utama –tempat dimana semua Mahasiswa berkumpul dan berdansa. Tentu saja belum ada satu orangpun yang berdansa, sesi tersebut dilakukan setelah pidato penyambutan Tsunade-sensei. Sai meninggalkanku, ia hendak mengambil sebuah minuman. Saat pidato panjang yang membosankan mulai bergema, Sasori-nii datang menghampiriku dengan tatapan tajamnya._

"_Kenapa kau berpenampilan khas Hokkaido? Ular-ular disini sangat liar,"_

"_Jangan ikut campur," Sanggahku._

"_Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh,"_

_Sudah ku katakan kalau Sasori itu overprotektif, aku seperti tersangka yang di borgol oleh polisi._

"_Berhentilah mengaturku, Sasori-nii"_

"_A-a jangan membantah!"_

_Ia pergi tanpa menunggu sanggahan dariku, mungkin mencari teman-temannya atau teman kencannya, hal tersebut membuatku mendengus nyaring. Tapi aku tahu kalau pergerakanku ini sedang berada dalam pengawasannya. Detik berubah menjadi menit, pidato selesai dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Sekitar 15 menit aku memperhatikan Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi yang sudah pergi ke lantai dansa. Sai enggan mengajakku berdansa, ia hanya duduk disampingku seraya meminum jus lemon, begitupula denganku yang memang tak bersemangat untuk melakukan pergerakan apapun. 2 menit setelah itu, aku menemukan sosok Gaara hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Buru-buru aku menoleh pada Sai untuk meminta izin ke toilet, nyatanya yang kulakukan adalah mengikuti Gaara. Aku ingin bicara dengannya walau hanya 1 menit, menjelaskan permasalahan yang belum terselesaikan diantara kami._

_Saat posisi kami sudah berada diluar ruangan, aku langsung mengucapkan namanya._

"_Gaara,"_

_Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh padaku. Tatapannya datar, aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Langkahku tertuntun untuk semakin dekat dengannya. _

"_Kita perlu bicara," Pintaku dengan nada memohon._

"_Pergilah Sakura,"_

"_Tap–"_

_Ucapanku terpotong saat suara lain menginterupsi kami, aku dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara._

"_Gaara, kau disini rupanya,"_

_Tiba-tiba orang itu melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan menyipit seolah mengintimidasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura?" Tanyanya sinis._

"_Kau tahu kalau Gaara adalah pasanganku malam ini kan?" Tanyanya lagi karena tak mendapat sahutan apapun dariku._

_Lagi, aku mengacuhkan gadis tersebut. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara, melontarkan tatapan memohon agar Gaara ingin berbicara denganku._

"_Apa-apaan kau Sakura! Berhenti mengganggu kencan kami!" Ujar gadis itu lagi dengan nada sinis yang amat kentara._

_Kencan, cih! terlalu berlebihan. Dia memang sangat terobsesi dengan Gaara tapi tidak perlu mengatur dan mengekangnya juga kan?_

"_Gaara kumohon," Pintaku dengan nada memelas seraya menggenggam jemari kanannya. Gaara tampak terkejut, tapi aura keterkejutan rupanya lebih dominan tersulur dari arah gadis itu._

_Tanpa kuduga, gadis tersebut menyentakkan lenganku membuat pagutan kami terlepas secara kasar. Satu hal lagi yang lebih tak terduga adalah ia menampar pipiku telak. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya seraya memegang pipi yang panas dan perih. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah ditampar oleh seseorang bahkan oleh orang-orang yang terdekat sekalipun, tapi dia? Jelas-jelas aku tak mengenalnya, tapi gadis tersebut justru melakukan hal sewenang-wenang sesuai kemauan egonya sendiri._

"_Pergilah Sakura," Gumam Gaara._

"_Jangan mengaturku, Matsuri!" Lanjutnya memperingatkan dengan nada kesal._

_Berada ditengah-tengah kedua orang ini membuatku merasa sakit hati, mendapat tamparan dan sebuah penolakan. Sungguh, hal langka yang kudapatkan. Gaara pergi meninggalkan aku dan gadis ini. Aku menggeleng kepala tampak semakin tak percaya, bahkan Gaara tak melerai dengan baik atau membelaku. Dia–_

_Tak peduli lagi padaku!_

_Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya, tapi tarikan gaun bagian belakang membuat pergerakanku terhenti secara mendadak. Dan pada saat itu pula suara robekan kain terdengar ngilu, cepat-cepat aku berbalik dan mendapati gadis yang bernama 'Matsuri' menggenggam robekan gaun bagian belakangku! Aku mendorong tubuhnya secara kasar._

"_Enyahlah!" Bentakku._

_Merasa tak terima, Matsuri mengacak rambutku. Hal tersebut membuatku naik pitam, Kaa-san menata rambutku dengan susah payah dan gadis ini merusaknya dalam waktu sekejap. Keterlaluan, cukup aku diam dan bersabar menghadapi Matsuri, kini emosi sudah mulai memuncak. Aku bukan tokoh utama dalam sinetron –sinetron yang selalu tabah dan tegar saat menghadapi masalah, aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bisa merasakan berbagai bentuk rasa yang dirasakan manusia lainnya sebagai ciptaan Tuhan._

_Sekali lagi, aku mendorongnya kuat sehingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis tak tahu diri ini, aku melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Biarkan langkahku yang menjadi komando, bawa aku kemana saja asal jauh dari tempat ini. Perayaan yang sangat menyedihkan bagiku, bagaimanapun juga hal tersebut tak akan mampu membuat air mata ini menetes, tidak untuk hal tak berarti seperti itu._

_Punggungku terasa dihantam hiliran angin yang begitu dingin, sudah tak ada gunanya aku kembali ke lantai dansa. Kujamin robekan gaunku pasti terlihat sangat besar dan parah mengingat hembusan angin begitu kentara merayap disekitar punggungku. Bahkan rambutku, oh Kami-sama. Meskipun rambutku masih dalam keadaan tersanggul, tapi pola sanggul tersebut tak beraturan membuat beberapa helai rambut harus terlepas dari pola dan justru menjuntai sekenanya._

_Aku melangkah tak tentu arah dengan perasaan yang bimbang. Hingga akhirnya terhenti di depan leb bahasa setelah merasa cukup jauh. Mataku memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, sebenarnya tempat ini merupakan tempat yang cukup nyaman dan indah sebab taman kecil berada di depan Leb bahasa walaupun hanya samar-samar terlihat oleh beberapa penerangan dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam._

_Aku bersandar di dinding seraya menatap langit kelam yang terpolesi beribu bintang-bintang cantik. Menutup mata sejenak guna menstabilkan kegelisahan yang membelenggu perasaanku. Setelah menyadari sikap Gaara akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa jengah dan kecewa padanya, hal tersebut membuat rasa kagumku berkurang. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk melupakan Gaara, tapi itu termasuk perkara yang sulit kulakukan selama perjalanan masa remajaku. _

"_Merasa bosan, eh?"_

_Satu suara datar terdengar begitu saja tanpa ku sadari. Cepat-cepat aku membuka kelopak mata dan menoleh ke samping, Sasuke sedang memandangku._

"_Bukan urusanmu," Timpalku acuh, sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut._

"_Ini urusanku karena kau sudah datang mengambil wilayahku,"_

"_Sejak kapan tempat ini jadi wilayahmu?"_

_Tatapannya begitu dalam membuatku nyaris salah tingkah. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Oh ya aku baru ingat, acak-acakan dan tak beraturan seperti orang gila._

"_Bagaimana rasanya diserang beruang kutub?" Ejeknya dengan nada mencemooh saat menyadari penampilan awut-awutan dariku._

_Lama aku terdiam, enggan menanggapi cemoohan yang ia tujukan untukku. Beberapa detik menghembuskan nafas lalu membuka suara._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Merasa tak ada gadis yang mau berdansa denganmu, eh?"_

"_Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting,"_

_Tatapannya berubah sedikit ramah, oh bukan! Maksudku sedikit cair dari biasanya. Ia menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku._

"_Kau tahu, sebenarnya mereka sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk merayakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini," Ujarnya seraya menengadah ke langit._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat setuju dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Tou-san Sasuke memang pemilik Universitas ini, tapi untuk masalah pengelolaan ditanggungkan pada pihak yang berwenang –Tsunade._

_Setelah itu, kami terdiam cukup lama. Terlalu bingung untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat. Hanya hiliran angin yang menerpa sekitar kami disertai kesenyapan yang mendominasi. Beberapa detik setelah itu Sasuke menatapku, aku balas menatapnya._

"_Mau berdansa?" Ajaknya, sedikit membuatku mencelos. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku menatap onyxnya lekat, berharap menemukan suatu kejanggalan tapi tak kutemukan sama sekali. Ia berkata tulus lalu alisnya terangkat satu menandakan bahwa ia menunggu jawaban dariku._

_Aku mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, sebenarnya tak minat melakukan pergerakan apapun tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang cukup buruk lagipula aku butuh sedikit hiburan untuk melupakan Gaara._

"_Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk,"_

_Perlahan ia meraih pinggangku –suatu pergerakan yang tidak kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Susah payah kuusahakan agar rona merah tak menjalari pipiku saat ini. Kami saling berhadapan, ia semakin mengeratkan pagutannya._

"_Sasuke," sial, aku gugup._

"_Hn?"_

"_Kurasa ini terlalu dekat," Ucapku kaku, satu hal yang kuharapkan saat ini ialah ia tak menyadari kegugupanku._

"_Jangan norak, bukankah posisi setiap pasangan dansa seperti ini?"_

_Saat ia mengatakan "pasangan" aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan debaran jantungku. Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti pergerakan yang ia bimbing. Alunan nada dansa samar-samar masih terdengar, kami mengikuti irama tersebut._

_Lengan kanan nya menangkup punggungku yang pada saat itu terekspos tanpa balutan kain, rasanya ada desiran kuat yang merambat begitu saja di bagian belakang tubuhku. Saat tangannya menyentuh punggungku, ia langsung beralih menatap ku tepat di iris dengan sorotan intens. Tatapannya tajam, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seolah adanya dentuman keras, aku baru menyadari satu hal yang sempat terlupakan. Baguslah, simpan wajahmu di balik tempat sampah, Sakura._

_Lengannya spontan membalikkan tubuhku seolah hendak memastikan sesuatu, aku berputar tanpa dikomando. "Selain jelek, rupanya kau bodoh juga,"_

_Aku hendak berbalik untuk memblokir penglihatannya dari punggungku yang berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, hal tersebut membuatku malu. Rupanya Sasuke bisa membaca pergerakanku dan ia sama sekali tak membiarkanku untuk berbalik, justru cengkramannya semakin kuat hingga membuatku tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan gaunmu?"_

"_Berhenti memandang punggungku,"_

"_Ck Sakura, apa kau tak bisa memakai pakaian lazim?" Gendang telingaku memanas saat mendengar nada meremehkan yang ia ucapkan._

_Aku berusaha memberontak. Tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhku yang terbuka pada lawan jenis merupakan hal yang pertama bagiku._

"_Suhu malam ini dingin sekali ya?"_

_Apa-apaan dia! Mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada provokasi yang sangat kental, apa dia ingin menyindirku?_

"_Berisik Sasuke,"_

"_Ambil blazer itu!" Serunya seraya melepaskan cengkraman dari bahuku, telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah kain yang tergeletak di bangku panjang yang terletak beberapa meter di depan kami._

"_Itu milik siapa?"_

"_Jangan banyak tanya,"_

"_Tapi Sasuke,"_

"_Ambil dan pakai segera!"_

"_Sas–"_

"_Telingamu perlu dihukum karena tidak mau mendengar, Sakura"_

_Sebelum aku mencerna ancaman pemuda ini, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajahku dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lain yang menggelitiki telingaku, belum sampai hitungan menit dia sudah menggigit pelan cuping telingaku._

_BLUSH_

_Kupastikan wajah ini terserang rona-rona merah yang mendominasi. Debaran jantungku berpacu semakin cepat dan meningkat, aku memejamkan mata sejenak guna menetralisirkan keadaan kemudian kelopak ini terbuka spontan seraya menampilkan emerald terang yang berapi-api._

"_Sialan," Gerutuku dengan emosi yang berkobar._

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari telingaku. Dia menjaga jarak jauh ke belakang. Kehangatan yang sebelumnya kurasakan saat ia mendekap dari belakang kini menghilang secara perlahan. Punggungku kembali terserang hembusan angin malam yang sangat dingin._

"_Apakah lidahmu yang kasar itu harus dihukum juga?" Tawarnya sukses membuat tubuhku menegang ditempat._

_Bersambung._

**Hai, aku kembali lagi nih dengan chapter yang super panjang :D berharap para readers akan suka. Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah review, fav, foll yaa, apalagi review nya nambah hihihi jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya. Aku balas satu-satu di PM aja biar gak pusing xD maklum author baru. Kalau ada saran dan kritik dengan chap yang ini tinggal review aja, tapi gak maksa buat review juga kok, yang penting ada baca author udh seneng hehee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : ****Wickey-Pooh****(Author ganti pen name. dulu 'Miss Uchiha Malfoy')**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

** Rated : T **

**Chapter : 4**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Ini fict pertamaku. Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Apakah lidahmu yang kasar itu harus dihukum juga?" Tawarnya sukses membuat tubuhku menegang ditempat.**_

_Samar-samar suara langkahnya mengalun hingga mendekatiku dari arah belakang, aku tidak bisa bergerak seolah adanya jeratan kuat yang meliliti kedua kakiku, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kegugupan besar yang mengendalikan tubuhkulah yang membuat pergerakanku terasa kebas. Langkahnya semakin dekat hingga aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh maskulinnya, rangkaian kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi sontak membuat jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan._

_Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah..._

_Sasuke melewatiku. Jejak kakinya tetap berpijak hingga mencapai bangku diseberang sana. Dia meraih sebuah blazer abu-abu lalu melemparkannya secara asal padaku. Dengan gerakan refleks, aku meraihnya. Sontak ia duduk dibangku tersebut seraya menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada, wajah pria ini tampak datar namun terkesan santai._

_Sepersekian detik terdiam, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas jengah lalu membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Tidak akan ada hasilnya jika yang kau lakukan hanya memandangi blazer itu,"_

_Aku tertegun. Terlalu kikuk untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun, apa yang kupikirkan? Mengira Sasuke memberikan perhatian lebih dan bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan menciumku. Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku dan debaran jantungku yang akhir-akhir selalu meningkat setiap berada di dekatnya?_

_Emeraldku bergulir menatap manik Sasuke, ragu-ragu lenganku terangkat hendak memakai blazer tersebut. Aku mengenal aroma blazer ini, akankah ini blazer miliknya?_

_Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekat hingga kini posisi kami saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan tipis._

"_Tatanan rambut yang bagus," Ujar Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan nada mencemooh andalannya, tak lupa menyelipkan sindiran yang kentara._

"_Tadi tidak seperti ini," Sanggahku cepat mengingat Matsuri telah merusaknya. Dan sekali lagi aku mengernyit bingung dengan diriku sendiri, untuk apa aku peduli akan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke? Apa aku ingin terlihat sempurna di depannya dengan menyanggah berbagai pernyataan buruk yang ia ajukan padaku?_

_Lengan Sasuke tiba-tiba terangkat dan merusak telak sanggulan rambutku disertai jari-jari yang bergerak lincah untuk merombak setiap polanya, ia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya yang bebas dan membiarkan rambutku tergerai. Dikarenakan beberapa jam terakhir rambutku berada dalam keadaan terpola rumit, kini saat digerai jadi tampak berbekas hingga terlihat bergelombang. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin berbeda. Sentuhan terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah menata ulang mahkota kecil di pucuk kepalaku. Awalnya aku tak terima dengan perlakuan sepihak yang ia lakukan, tapi sepertinya harus kuulum kembali karena kini aku sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang membantu menata ulang penampilanku yang sempat urak-urakan._

_Dia melangkah mundur sembari memperhatikanku dengan tatapan obsidiannya seolah menilai sesuatu. Tatapan lain yag ia pancarkan sontak membuatku salah tingkah dan merasa gugup._

"_Setidaknya terlihat semakin jelek dimataku," Ungkap Sasuke membuatku harus menghembuskan nafas._

"_Kembalilah ke Aula," Nadanya terkesan memerintahku._

_Apa yang ia inginkan? Sepertinya kehadiranku membuat suasana hatinya terganggu. Bukan maksud ingin mengganggu ketenangan pemuda ini, aku hanya ingin menghindar jauh dari Gaara. Apa itu salah? Lantas aku menggeleng pelan._

"_Kau harus," Lanjutnya memaksaku._

"_Kenapa Sasuke, apa kau merasa terganggu?" Aku berusaha untuk berani menanyakan hal demikian, satu hal yang tidak kusadari adalah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada sendu. Aku merutuki diri sendiri._

_Air mukanya spontan berubah drastis, ia melirikku dengan kilatan tajam. Terjadi jeda panjang yang menghantarkan kebisuan diantara kami. Cukup lama aku menunggu hingga 1 menit setelahnya Sasuke membuka suara._

"_Bukan urusanmu,"_

_Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak jawaban-jawaban yang disimpulkan pemuda ini selalu mengecewakan dan tidak memuaskan._

"_Pergilah Sakura, disini d–"_

"_Maksudku, Ini wilayahku," Sambungnya cepat, bahkan kelewat cepat sampai-sampai aku belum bisa menangkap makna perkataan yang ia ucapkan._

_Aku tetap menggeleng, belum siap jika harus bertemu Gaara di Aula –tempat berlangsungnya acara. Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaanku, ia hanya pria egois yang selalu ingin memerintah orang secara sepihak._

"_Sas–"_

"_Ya, aku terganggu!"_

_Aku menyipitkan manik seraya menatapnya tidak percaya._

_Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau mengusik istirahatku. Pergilah!"_

_Ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan untukku. Belum cukupkah sebuah tamparan dan penolakan dikala yang sama? Baiklah aku mengerti. Sudah jelas Sakura bahwa semua orang tidak menyukai keberadaanmu, kau tak pantas memaksakan kehendak sendiri._

_Aku memutar tubuh tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke, tak lupa melemparkan blazer yang sempat menghangatkan punggungku secara asal padanya. Biarlah, toh semua orang tidak akan merasakan suasana hatiku saat ini, cukup aku yang merasakan. Aku berjalan cepat seraya menundukkan wajah dengan mimik kalut._

"_Sakura," Samar-samar aku mendengar pemuda tersebut menyerukan namaku dengan nada rendah. Aku tetap berjalan seraya mengabaikan seruan yang terulang._

_Aku memang menuruti kata-kata yang ia perintahkan, tapi bukan berarti aku harus kembali ke Aula. Jika tahu akan berakhir dengan keadaan-keadaan seperti ini lebih baik aku tak datang saja sekalian, tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan peristiwa mendatang kan? Jadi untuk apa menyesal Sakura, perjalanan hidup itu harus ditempuh dan dilalui, tapi yang ku lakukan hanyalah menghindar. Pecundang Sakura, kau seorang pecundang ulung!_

_Menuduh Sasuke egois, nyatanya aku jauh lebih egois. Semua tentang Gaara membuatku seperti orang lain yang kehilangan jejak untuk hidup, bukan seperti diriku yang selalu mendapat julukan 'gadis riang' saat usia belia dari Sasori-nii. Yang membuatku semakin terpuruk sebenarnya bukan ditanggungkan pada Gaara semua, tapi pengakuan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat hatiku tertekan. Bukankah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke itu standar? Aku sering mendapatkannya jauh sebelum ini. Tapi untuk sekarang aku merasa ada suatu kejanggalan pada perasaanku, enyahlah!_

_Langkahku terhenti disebuah lapang basket yang tampak gelap. Aku terduduk lemas sambil menundukkan wajah hingga kini dapat melihat permukaan kasar yang sedikit terlapisi debu-debu. Biarlah kebisuan menghanyutkan situasi. Walaupun aku sedang bersedih tapi masalah yang terjadi hari ini bukan suatu pemicu dasar yang dapat membuat air mataku menetes, hah aku mampu menghadapinya. Jemariku menyentuh salah satu pipi yang terhantam tamparan dari Matsuri, rasanya masih sedikit berdenyut dan perih._

_Sebuah kain terasa ditenggerkan dibalik punggungku, sukses membuatku tertegun dan menolehkan kepala._

"_Hn keras kepala,"_

_Suara baritone dan paras ini memenggal kesadaranku, ia selalu membuatku terkejut. Pandanganku mengacuhkannya, aku menatap apa saja yang dianggap menarik disekitar sini asal tidak berkontak iris dengan Sasuke._

"_Gadis jelek yang menyedihkan, tidak bisa membedakan antara Lapang basket dan Aula, Tch"_

_Aku meraih blazer yang baru saja tersematkan dibalik punggungku lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Tidak usah," Tolakku dengan cara baik-baik._

_Lagi-lagi yang dilakukan pria tersebut hanya diam tapi onyx itu menatapku dengan pandangan jengah. Aku sempat membayangkan bahwa adegan-adegan seperti itu hanya akan terjadi dalam film picisan, ternyata tindakan Sasuke sekarang seolah terlibat dalam skenario tersebut. Membayangkan tokoh sang gadis dalam cerita yang terkait membuatku berpikir bahwa keputusannya untuk menerima jaket dari lawan jenis terkesan lemah dan mudah terhanyut dalam situasi –hanya pendapatku. Bedanya, yang kudapatkan sekarang bukan jaket melainkan blazer._

_Sasuke berjongkok disebelahku. Merasa tak ada pergerakan untuk menerima blazer yang kuulurkan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan blazer tersebut di bahu kiri sang pria._

"_Jangan meremehkanku lagi, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke menoleh padaku dari samping. Pandangan mataku lurus kedepan mengamati semak belukar yang bergoyang-goyang karena terpaan angin. Bukan karena kalimat-kalimat yang senantiasa ia lontarkan dengan nada mencemooh padaku, tapi tindakan barusan membuatku tersinggung. Mungkin Sasuke tak bermaksud demikian, tapi sungguh aku tak menyukai tindakan yang dilakukannya._

"_Kau membuatku tampak seperti gadis lemah," Lanjutku seraya membalas pandangannya._

_Dia tetap membisu, tapi kuasumsikan itu sebagai peluang untuk memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya. Sorotan iris kami bersibobrok, sulit menyelami gelapnya onyx yang ia pancarkan hingga aku tak pandai menembus penglihatannya._

"_Tindakanmu berkata seolah aku gadis rapuh yang akan tandas jika blazer itu tak ditenggerkan dibalik punggungku,"_

_Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Sasuke, udara dingin bukanlah musuh terbesarku,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Ini tidak terlalu buruk–" Ucapku seraya mengelus punggung yang terbuka –memastikan suhu yang menerpa punggung tidak akan membuatku terbunuh._

"_Aku bisa mengatasinya karena aku gadis yang kuat, bukankah begitu?" Ujarku sedikit bergurau guna menghangatkan situasi yang terlanda ketegangan dan kesunyian seraya meninju pundak Sasuke pelan. Aku tak ingin terpaku pada perasaan tak menentu yang membuat hatiku terporak-porandakan._

"_Hn Sakura,"_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak._

"_Jangan memaksaku untuk melemparkanmu ke Sungai," Sambungnya._

_Aku mengernyit. "Sepertinya kau sangat berniat untuk melemparkanku ke Sungai,"_

_Sasuke menyentil dahiku, hell dia senang sekali melakukannya. Kemudian pemuda tersebut berdiri dan menatapku serasa hendak mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_Kembali ke Aula, Sakura"_

_Aku menghela napas pelan. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku,"_

"_Keras kepala,"_

"_Pemaksa,"_

"_Aku tak ingin dapat masalah,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau sudah melibatkanku dalam ruang lingkup kesengsaraanmu,"_

"_Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku,"_

_Seketika daya tangkap otakku menyala, aku menyipitkan iris lalu menyambung kalimat tadi secepat mungkin. "Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud sengsara?"_

_Sasuke memutar bola mata malas. "Tch baka,"_

_Aku melempar kerikil kecil hingga terpental tepat menuju sasaran. Sasuke mendengus minim saat menyadari sang raven terhantam kerikil tersebut, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada gaya rambutnya yang kuakui sangat unik dan ehem aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini tapi gaya emo tersebut cocok membingkai paras stoic Sasuke._

_Tak berselang beberapa menit, pria itu memegang rambutnya lalu ia acak perlahan membuat sang raven sedikit berantakan dan hal tersebut justru membuat emeraldku tertembak, dia sungguh mengagum –tidak, lupakan!_

_Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau mengganggu pemandangan saja, pergilah Sasuke!"_

_Mendustai perkataan tak menjadi masalah bagiku, asal ia tak menyadari betapa aku terhanyut dalam pesona memuakkan yang ia lakukan. Jangan lakukan itu secara sengaja didepanku, karena mentalku belum siap untuk tunduk padanya. Aku bukan salah satu fansgirl ataupun seseorang yang terobsesi pada Sasuke, tapi sebagai gadis normal tentulah aku bisa menerawang kharisma yang tertanam dalam diri pemuda tersebut._

"_Jangan mengabaikan perintahku sebelumnya, Sakura"_

"_Geezz Sasuke telingamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik,"_

"_Aku sudah bosan memperingatkanmu,"_

"_Maka berhentilah,"_

"_Baiklah–"_

_Tindakan mendadak yang membuatku terlonjak kaget adalah Sasuke kembali berjongkok di hadapanku lalu memangku tubuhku ala bridal style._

"_Baiklah aku akan memblokir sifat keras kepalamu," Sambungnya seraya berjalan menuju Aula._

_Umpatan mencuat dalam batinku, tak bisa menghentikan sumpah serapah yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai berkoar dalam suara hati._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Terlambat untuk membantah,"_

"_Turunkan aku!"_

_Tak ada respon setelah itu. _

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Turunk–"_

"_Cerewet,"_

"_Jika kau tak menurunkanku, kepalan jari ini akan menghajarmu,"_

"_Coba saja," Jawabnya tampak acuh dan santai._

_Oke, baiklah. Dia mengibarkan bendera perang, aku sudah siap dengan tombak tajam yang akan menghantamnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, buku-buku jariku mengepal dan langsung mendarat di rahang kiri pemuda tersebut._

_Tak ada reaksi apapun, padahal tenaga yang ku keluarkan sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Lagi, aku berusaha mengerahkan kekuatan untuk bersatu dalam buku-buku jari yang mungkin saja akan menciptakan jurus luar biasa. Kau tahu bagian mana yang mudah ngilu? Ah tulang pipih. Ya aku meninju tulang pipihnya yang menonjol kokoh dikarenakan pipi tirus yang dimilikinya._

_Aku mengharapkan sebuah respon besar tapi yang kudapat hanya picingan dan delikan bola mata. Begitu kuatkah pemuda ini sampai-sampai tak mengindahkan serangan dariku? Bahkan Sasori-nii yang sempat mendapat baku hantam dari tanganku sendiri bersikeras ingin mengulitiku._

_Aku menghembuskan napas pasrah, bukan karena kalah tapi aku tahu Sasuke merasakan denyutan nyeri di tulang pipihnya, ia hanya berusaha tak menunjukkan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga aku memiliki hati nurani dan bukan gadis pemberontak yang hanya bisa menimbulkan onar serta memukul orang sewenang-wenang. Hanya sekedar informasi, aku pernah berlatih karate saat tinggal di Hokkaido._

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lantas menunduk hendak menatapku, mata kami bertemu. Posisi wajahku yang pada saat itu sejajar dengan bahunya dan ia yang menunduk rendah membuat jarak tipis wajah kami nyaris terputus. Kami-sama, dengan jarak yang sedekat ini aku baru menyadari betapa banyaknya kesempurnaan yang kulewatkan. Bodoh Sakura, berpalinglah! Dia akan melihat tatapan memujamu yang tak terkendali. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku Sakura jika tak bisa mengendalikan mimik._

"_Menyerah?" Tanyanya dengan nada sombong khas Uchiha._

"_Singkirkan wajahmu. Kau membuat mataku sakit,"_

"_Ck, kau masih muda tapi mengidap penyakit rabun permanen," Timpalnya seraya menjauhkan wajah dan mulai berkonsentrasi ke depan lagi._

"_Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Sasuke turunkan aku sekarang,"_

_Hening._

_Seolah adanya tarikan magnet, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Jika pria ini menggendongku hingga Aula, maka besar kemungkinan para gadis-gadis menyedihkan yang tergabung dalam Sasuke fansclub akan menangkap basah lalu melemparkan kilatan-kilatan petir dari matanya padaku. Bukan takut, tapi jumlah mereka yang ratusan itu membuat pertahanan tubuhku menegang. Aku ingat, dulu saat Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke –yang ku asumsikan sebagai candaan antara persahabatan kalangan pemuda– ia langsung dihajar massal oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis yang membuat sang korban mendapat memar luar biasa. Apalagi posisiku sebagai perempuan, mereka akan telak membunuhku ditempat, membayangkan hal tersebut membuatku bergidik. Jangan remehkan kualitas hantaman gadis-gadis tersebut karena mereka sangat menyeramkan._

"_Sasuke," Rajukku seraya meremas kemejanya._

"_Hn,"_

"_Cepat turunkan aku sebelum gadis-gadis konyolmu membunuhku!"_

"_Siapa yang kau maksud dengan gadis-gadis konyol?" Jawabnya seraya mengeratkan rengkuhan pada tubuhku._

"_Sasuke!" Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya._

"_Mereka bukan gadis-gadisku,"_

_Aku berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya._

"_Hentikan," Cela Sasuke._

"_Kau takut, Sakura?" Lanjutnya seraya menatapku bingung._

_Aku tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Well kata 'takut' tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku, tapi harus ku akui bahwa terkadang aku tak dapat menyangkal penuturan yang dituturkan Sasuke._

"_Sepertinya itu pertunjukkan yang menarik," Simpul Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring yang terlihat sangat tipis._

_Aku mendelik padanya. Apa? pertunjukkan katanya? Jadi ia senang melihatku diserang ratusan gadis-gadis gila?_

_Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Sasuke akan menurunkanku. Aku memang takut dengan serangan ratusan gadis tersebut, tapi ada masalah lain yang membuatku uring-uringan saat ini untuk melepaskan diri dari tangkupan lengan Sasuke. Kau tahu apa? Oh aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya tapi kegelisahan menerpa seluruh ragaku saat posisi kami tetap bertahan seperti ini, hal tersebut membuatku tak nyaman._

_Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan alternatif. Dengan ragu, aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku pada leher Sasuke, sontak pemuda tersebut menegang. Ya, aku dapat merasakannya karena posisi kami saling melekat satu sama lain. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena tampaknya Sasuke pintar mengendalikan situasi._

_Dengan gerakan cekatan, aku menggigit leher pemuda tersebut. Tunggu, bukan menggigit leher dalam artian tanda kutip. Hal tersebut kulakukan agar pertahanan Sasuke goyah hingga aku dapat membebaskan diri._

_Tampaknya ia terkejut dengan perlakuan yang kuberikan, lihatlah Sasuke sontak menurunkanku tanpa ia sadari. Yosh! Begitu terlepas dari jeratannya, aku langsung berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun._

"_Aku akan ke Aula tanpa bantuanmu," Ujarku seraya berlari cepat. Bukan sebuah teriakan yang kulontarkan, hanya nada standar yang cukup terdengar olehnya._

_Samar-samar aku mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'Ternyata kau agresif sekali'. Haahh aku tidak peduli, yang penting bisa membebaskan diri dari Sasuke._

_Diary, tanpa kusadari ternyata aku melupakan masalah-masalah yang berkecamuk tentang Gaara. Dan hal lain yang tidak jauh penting adalah alasanku melupakan peristiwa menyedihkan beberapa jam lalu itu dikarenakan Sasuke. Sepertinya sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini._

_Oyasu._

_._

_Rabu, 21 Januari 2015_

_Diary,_

_Setelah jam mata kuliah terakhir selesai, aku tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Salah satu kegiatan rutin yang kulakukan adalah menenangkan diri di atap Universitas yang cukup tenang, damai, dan luas._

_Aku menaiki undakan tangga yang menghubungkan lorong gelap dengan pintu atap. Sesaat memasuki ruangan, emeraldku tersentak. Disana tampak seseorang tengah duduk membelakangi posisiku dan wajahnya menghadap jendela besar._

_Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disamping orang tersebut. Dia terhenyak ringan dan segera menolehkan kepalanya padaku._

"_Kau senang ke tempat ini, Sai?" Tanyaku._

"_Ya," Timpalnya seraya mengangguk ringan._

_Spontan emeraldku bergulir hendak menatap secarik kertas yang tengah digenggam pemuda tersebut, setengah desain sketsa tampak tergores di kertas itu. Sedikit, aku menangkap garis-garis yang nyaris membentuk sebuah kuil Shinto._

"_Shinto,"_

_Sai tetap menelusuri setiap garis dengan pensil di genggamannya, menghubungkan garis satu dengan titik lain hingga memperjelas sang objek yang tengah digambarnya. Aku terpukau memandangi hasil karya tangan pria tersebut, sangat indah dan terkesan nyata. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat wajah serius Sai seperti saat ini, tatapan onyxnya yang tajam dan terfokus pada satu sudut pandang membuatku berpikir bahwa kharisma pria ini ada pada aura cara menggambarnya._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kuil Shinto yang tampak menjulang tinggi dengan sangat kokoh. Inilah mengapa aku senang berdiam diri di atap Universitas, berbagai seluk beluk bangunan-bangunan dan hamparan lahan akan terlihat jelas dari atas sini._

"_Sakura," Gumam Sai._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Sejak kapan kau sering singgah ke atap?"_

"_Sudah lama,"_

"_Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,"_

"_Mungkin karena aku selalu datang disaat yang berlainan,"_

_Sai tidak menyahut. Lagi, aku memperhatikan buah hasil guratan tangan pemuda tersebut yang nyaris selesai._

"_Seharusnya kau mengambil fakultas seni atau arsitektur, Sai"_

_Pria ini merespon dengan senyum ganjilnya yang ku asumsikan sebagai senyuman palsu, itulah kebiasaan rutin Sai setiap menerima pernyataan ataupun pertanyaan dari seseorang. Aku tidak paham mengapa sang pelukis handal ini justru memilih sastra daripada seni._

"_Kau merindukan Ino?" Gumamku mengingat gadis pirang tersebut masih di luar negri selama hampir satu bulan._

"_Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?" Jawabnya tenang tanpa menoleh padaku, bahkan tak ada guratan keterkejutan dari raut wajahnya._

"_Hanya ingin,"_

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"_

_Aku terdiam. Maksud dari pertanyaan Sai terlalu umum dan luas membuatku bingung tentang makna kalimat yang benar-benar dimaksudnya._

"_Hamparan rump–"_

"_Bukan,"_

_Sai menoleh padaku, rahangnya yang begitu tegas dan sorotan onyx kelam yang tajam membuktikan bahwa ia tengah serius, Sai memang selalu serius. Kapan ia bercanda? Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali._

"_Tentang aku dan Ino," Jelas pemuda yang nyaris mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut. Well sepintas aku sempat berpikir sedang berhadapan dengan pria raven yang akhir-akhir ini sudah melekat dengan indera penglihatanku._

_Aku berdehem pelan seraya membalas tatapan obsidiannya. Bukan maksud hendak menyimpulkan sesuatu yang kebenarannya belum terbukti, tapi inilah kesimpulan yang kudapatkan._

"_Kal–"_

"_Aku bisa membacanya,"_

_Kernyitan bingung mengkerut dibalik dahiku._

"_Dari sorot matamu," Lanjut Sai seolah memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya._

_Apa ia dapat menangkap kesimpulan yang kupikirkan? Aku paham mengapa rahasia bisa terbongkar melalui sebuah tatapan, karena pada dasarnya pancaran mata selalu mewakili kejujuran seseorang yang ditatapnya._

"_Buang jauh-jauh asumsimu tentang aku dan Ino,"_

_Aku tersenyum simpul. "Kau memang tidak berubah,"_

_Sai merespon dengan kebisuan. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Diam-diam aku menghela napas pendek lalu melanjutkan beberapa rangkai kata yang sempat terlontarkan, berharap Sai paham akan maksud yang kupikirkan._

"_Aku tahu kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini,"_

"_Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,"_

"_Jangan membohongiku, Sai. Aku tidak akan meledekmu,"_

_Setelah jeda dibiarkan menggantung beberapa detik, aku kembali bersuara. "Lagipula kau dan Ino serasi,"_

"_Aku kecewa dengan penuturanmu, Sakura" Sai mengalihkan pandangan, sorotan obsidiannya mengacu pada satu titik diluar jendela._

_Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Sai memang berpendirian teguh, mungkin ini bukan saatnya perasaan yang ia simpan pada lawan jenis terbongkar begitu saja dengan asumsiku yang tetap sasaran, sepertinya Sai tidak berniat membagi kisah cintanya pada siapapun termasuk aku yang notabene teman dekatnya sendiri. Disisi lain, aku merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Tatapan mata menyimpan banyak kejujuran, dan aku tak melihat kebohongan yang tercetak dalam sorot kelam itu tadi. Akankah kesimpulanku melenceng jauh dari kata sempurna?_

_Dua menit terakhir dilanda kesunyian, aku mulai mencairkan suasana._

"_Lupakan, Sai" Ujarku tersenyum ringan seraya merampas kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam pemuda tersebut._

"_Kau, Sakura!"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau yang seharusnya melupakan kesimpulan konyol itu,"_

"_Sudahlah Sai, aku tidak akan membongkarnya pada siapapun," Jawabku sembari tersenyum meyakinkan._

_Sai tampak menghela napas bosan. "Aku-tidak-menyukai-Ino," Tuturnya kemudian dengan beberapa penekanan disetiap katanya._

_Hm Sai bersikukuh meyakinkanku akan hal itu, aku heran mengapa ia begitu ngotot dan keukeuh untuk membuatku percaya padanya. Mungkin pria tersebut takut jika perasaannya terbongkar dan diketahui banyak orang._

"_Kertas ini akan jauh lebih indah jika bukan kuil Shinto sebagai objeknya," Saranku kemudian guna mencari topik baru._

_Sai menoleh dan menautkan alisnya ke atas –sangat samar. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan,"_

"_Ini topik yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"_

_Lagi, terdengar helaan napas ringan dari arah Sai. Sunyi selama beberapa detik hingga suaranya memecahkan keheningan._

"_Kau mau aku menggambar apa, hmm?"_

_Aku tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melemparkan raut cengengesan yang minim. "Aku,"_

_Sedikit bergurau ditengah-tengah suasana menegangkan merupakan pilihan terbaik yang harus kulakukan. Setidaknya topik ini bisa melupakan percakapan beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Itu hanya akan membuat kertasku sobek," Timpal Sai dengan nada kalem._

"_Terimakasih, Sai"_

_Sai mengacak rambutku asal lalu bangkit. Dia mengulurkan lengan kanannya padaku._

"_Pulang bersamaku?" Tawarnya._

_Sejenak aku mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang tak membawa sepeda, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebak alasan dibalik itu semua. Pertama, rantai sepedaku sempat putus dan kusut jika saja Gaar– oke lupakan, mari beranjak pada alasan kedua. Kedua, ban sepedaku mendadak kempes dimalam lampau saat bersama Sasuke. Ternyata banyak sekali dampak merepotkan yang diakibatkan sepeda. Oleh karena itu, aku lebih memilih naik Bus atau diantar maupun dijemput Sasori-nii, Lagipula Sasori menimba ilmu di Universitas yang sama walaupun ia berada di tingkatan atas. Ya sedikit mengulum kekecewaan jika Sasori-nii akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang dengan seorang gadis cantik seangkatannya, membuatku harus lebih sering menggunakan Bus._

_Dan Tou-san tidak pernah memberi izin supir pribadi keluarga kami untuk menjemputku, menurutnya itu hanya akan menjadikanku sebagai gadis yang tidak mandiri, hal-hal seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak manja. Pengecualian untuk situasi-situasi darurat atau dadakan yang menimpaku, Tou-san tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Supir untuk menjemputku._

_Aku meraih uluran tangan Sai dan mulai bangkit. Kami berjalan beriringan hingga menembus lorong-lorong gelap dan mengantarkanku pulang dengan Ferrarinya._

_._

_Sabtu, 14 Februari 2015_

_Diary,_

_Hari ini aku terkikik melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang terlihat heboh di sepenjuru lorong ataupun koridor Universitas, diantaranya ada yang bersumpah serapah karena tak diadakan Pesta dalam merayakan hari Valentine dan yang lainnya terlihat ceria karena hendak menunggu hadiah dari pasangan masing-masing. Persetan dengan semua pesta yang mereka pikirkan, aku tak ingin ambil pusing untuk masalah yang satu ini. Disinilah aku, berdiri dalam kesendirian. Hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka berlalu lalang. Tak lama setelah itu, mataku menangkap pergerakan seseorang di tikungan, berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah tegasnya._

_Sentakan keras yang mengalun dalam jantungku membuatku harus berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan seseorang yang tengah melangkah kian mendekat, berharap tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku saat ini. Jantungku semakin meningkat tidak karuan saat jarak kami mulai dibatasi selembar kain, matanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah aku hanya angin lalu yang tak ada di tempat ini. Tampak sekali irisnya enggan menatapku._

_Tepat saat paras itu dihadapanku, irisnya bergulir sedikit hingga manik kami bersibobrok. Aku tersentak menyadari hal tersebut. Seakan adanya slow motion yang menerjang, gerakan kami melambat seiring bertukarnya tatapan satu sama lain, betapa aku merindukan sang jade._

_Sorotan yang begitu kalut dan menyimpan banyak rahasia, bukan sorotan tajam yang menyimpan banyak kedengkian disertai kebencian. Aku menatapnya lebih dalam berharap menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Begitu menerawang jade tersebut, ia justru memalingkan iris dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Wajahnya kian menjauh seiring gerakan langkahnya hingga melewati tubuhku yang berdiri kaku._

_Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang hendak melihat kepergiannya, ingin sekali lengan ini terulur dan menghentikan gerakan-gerakan kakinya. Namun sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengejarnya, menunggunya, mengharapkannya setelah beberapa penolakan yang ia berikan. Rasanya sakit. Terpuruk pada satu kepedihan yang tak akan berujung hanya akan membuat rasa ini semakin bergetar kuat sampai aku tak sanggup menanggungnya seorang diri._

_Siluetnya menghilang dibalik tikungan sisi kanan. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang._

"_Jangan membuatku seperti ini lagi, Gaara"_

_Aku menunduk seraya menstabilkan kembali degupan jantung, desiran darah yang menjalar kuat didalam tubuhku membuatku berpikir untuk kuat dalam menghadapi masalah semacam ini lantas aku mengangkat wajah dan memandang kedepan dengan rasa percaya diri. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tikungan yang sempat dilalui Gaara, berjalan lunglai mendekati pintu lokerku yang terletak paling ujung. Awalnya hendak menyimpan beberapa makalah, namun sesuatu mengejutkanku. Saat membuka pintu tersebut, tampak sebuah bunga dan cokelat tersimpan rapih didalamnya._

_Aku meraih bunga merah yang terbungkus rapih oleh plastik dililiti pita merah muda ditangkainya, kemudian beralih untuk mengambil cokelat berbentuk hati dengan kemasan merah muda dan disana tertera sebuah surat kecil dengan bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine'._

"_Siapa yang menyimpannya?" Aku bergulat bingung dengan diriku sendiri._

_Tapi beberapa menit memikirkan hal tersebut tak akan berbuah manis, lantas memasukkan hadiah itu kedalam tas dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang lalu menunggu Bus di Halte untuk pulang._

_Baru melangkah beberapa kali dari gerbang utama, suara klakson mobil memekakkan telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang hendak memastikan siapa dalang dibalik kegaduhan tersebut. Sebuah Volvo biru dongker yang sempat bersarang didalam emeraldku waktu lampau kini kembali terpampang nyata, mengingatkanku akan peristiwa menyebalkan yang masih berbekas hingga kini._

_Mobil tersebut melaju pelan hingga terhenti disamping tubuhku yang sedang berdiri. Kaca gelapnya menurun seiring si pengemudi menekan tombol khusus untuk mengatur kaca tersebut, Sasuke menatapku dengan garis stoic andalannya._

"_Jangan mengganggu pemandangan disiang bolong," Ujarnya._

_Aku menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada seraya membalas ucapannya. "Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Membersihkan halaman ini dari keberadaan gadis jelek,"_

"_Sejak kapan Uchiha peduli pada lingkungan?" Ejekku._

"_Sejak gadis jelek sepertimu berkeliaran disekitarnya. Cepat masuk, jangan memperburuk pemandangan,"_

_Kuakui sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan tersebut. Bukan karena hinaan yang ia ajukan padaku, tapi kalimat ajakan yang ia ucapkan meskipun dalam cara yang berbeda dari siapapun. Sasuke selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuatku kesal, sedih, marah, dan bahagia. Bahagia? Sejak kapan aku merasa bahagia karenanya? Ia memang tipikal pria langka yang memiliki perbedaan mencolok dari pria-pria lainnya._

_Sasuke membuka pintu mobil disampingnya, memintaku untuk masuk dan duduk di jok depan yang notabene bersebelahan dengan posisinya._

"_Aku naik sepeda," Tolakku disertai senyuman paksaan._

"_Jangan berbohong padaku,"_

"_Hmm Sasuke, sepertinya Sasori-nii sudah menungguku," Jawabku spontan tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu._

_Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenti tepat di satu objek seraya menyeringai tipis, aku mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tersebut. Disana, tampak Sasori-nii tengah membonceng seorang gadis, mereka menjauh seiring melajunya motor sang kakak. Aku menghela napas pasrah dan merutuki diri sendiri yang kelewat gamblang._

"_Ada alasan lain?" Timpal Sasuke._

_Sungguh, aku benar-benar malu dan merasa bodoh. Ah sepertinya aku tak berbakat menjadi pemain theater. Alasanku ingin menolak pulang dengannya adalah karena aku merasa ada kejanggalan setiap berada dalam radius dekat dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, sesuatu yang ingin kusanggah tapi tak mampu kulakukan. Keberadaannya yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba membuat hubungan kami semakin akrab dan membaik._

_Seiring bertambahnya waktu, Sasuke tak menyebalkan lagi seperti dulu walaupun masih ada cemohan yang tersirat untukku. Kami tidak berteman, dan aku enggan mengakui hubungan apapun yang terjadi diantara kami._

_Dengan ragu aku menunduk dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, mendudukan tubuhku di jok yang sudah ditentukan oleh pemuda tersebut._

_Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Canggung adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan suasana saat ini, aku hanya duduk diam seraya memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang melalui kaca depan mobil Sasuke._

"_Kau aneh," Aku menyahut dalam keheningan yang sontak mempengaruhi suasana menjadi sedikit cair._

"_Hn?" Dia memicingkan mata sekilas._

"_Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini tak menunjukkan kepribadianmu yang kukenal dulu,"_

"_Memang kenapa dengan aku yang dulu?"_

"_Menyebalkan, sombong, dingin, acuh, ego–"_

"_Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"_

"_Sama-sama, aku senang mengatakannya,"_

_Sasuke mendelik tajam sebelum memfokuskan kembali arah pandangnya ke depan guna mempertimbangkan keselamatan di jalan raya._

_Beberapa saat hening hingga pada akhirnya suara baritone memecahkan keheningan tersebut._

"_Kau tidak suka dengan perubahanku?"_

_Eh? Aku sedikit berjengit, hanya s-e-d-i-k-i-t nyaris tak terlihat. Perubahan sikap pria tersebut membuat perasaanku terporak-porandakan hingga terkadang aku tak dapat memahaminya sama sekali. Disatu sisi aku merasa bahagia dan bersyukur atas perubahan itu karena ia tak lagi menghinaku –ups maksudku 'tak sering' menghinaku, tapi dilain sisi sikapnya membawa pengaruh pada diriku yang berada dalam masa labil dan dilema akibat Gaara._

_Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merespon dengan kalimat "Aku tidak tahu,"._

"_Kau mengigau, jelek"_

_Kebiasaannya yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'jelek' membuatku sudah terbiasa dan tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut._

"_Jangan mengasumsikan perkara yang mustahil," Lanjutnya._

_Aku mengernyit, tapi setidaknya pemahamanku terhubung dengan makna dibalik lanjutan kalimat Sasuke. Lontaran-lontaran kata yang ia ucapkan benar-benar aneh dan tidak tersusun dengan baik jika dihubungkan dengan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya._

"_Hn. Aku merasa tidak berubah," Finalnya dengan nada tegas seolah memperingatkanku._

"_Sudah kuduga," Timpalku santai._

_Sasuke hanya diam, tapi aku tahu ada aura bingung terpancar dibalik mimik stoicnya._

"_Kau akan menyanggah," Jelasku._

"_Aku hanya menilai dari luar, tapi kau yang merasakannya, Sasuke. Kau yang berhak tahu akan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu sendiri,"_

"_Hn,"_

_Keheningan menyelimuti kami, Sasuke memutar stir dengan santai dan terlihat sudah mahir tanpa kendala. Semakin lama, kecepatan mobilnya semakin berkurang menandakan bahwa rumahku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Ia menghentikan laju sang Volvo dengan gerakan rileks. Lantas aku membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar._

_Tapi langkahku terhenti saat suara baritone khasnya mengalun ditelingaku._

"_Tunggu, jelek"_

_Aku memutar tubuh dan merendahkan posisi tubuh agar bisa melihat Sasuke didalam mobil. "Ada apa?"_

_Setengah tubuhnya memutar kebelakang hendak mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang. Tak lama setelah itu ia kembali pada posisi semula dengan sebuah Teddy Bear cokelat yang cukup besar berada dalam dekapannya._

"_Tadinya aku ingin membuang boneka ini, tapi karena kau terlanjur muncul dan mengotori mobilku jadi lebih baik kuberikan saja padamu. Lagipula wajahmu dengan boneka ini nyaris sama, sama-sama jelek dan buruk rupa,"_

_Hah, apa-apaan dia! Bicara __**sopan**__ seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Hell, Sasuke yang mengajakku pulang dan ia justru menuduhku telah mengotori mobilnya. Dan yang benar saja wajahku harus disamakan dengan wajah beruang?_

"_Buang saja agar mata sucimu tidak ternodai oleh wajah jelek beruang itu," Sindirku._

"_Mataku sudah terlalu banyak dinodai setelah melihat keberadaanmu,"_

_Cih, aku mendengus. Lantas aku merebut boneka tersebut secara asal darinya. Begitu tanganku menyentuh bulu-bulu yang melekat pada Teddy Bear tersebut, aku sedikit tersentak. Bulunya begitu halus dan lembut seperti..._

_Seperti–_

_Sutra __taffeta._

_Bukankah produk yang terbuat dari sutra taffeta memiliki nilai jual yang sangat tinggi bahkan tidak terjangkau oleh kalangan-kalangan biasa? hanya orang tertentu yang dapat membelinya. Aku menatap lekat-lekat boneka tersebut. Tak salah lagi, ini produk mahal. Tapi Sasuke–_

"_Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu bercermin dikaca lagi, Sakura. Karena dengan menatap wajah boneka itu, kau sudah melihat bentuk wajahmu sendiri,"_

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Bisa-bisanya pemuda tersebut masih menyelipkan hinaan-hinaan padaku. Lantas Sasuke menutup pintu mobil cepat-cepat di depanku dan mulai memutar arah sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu._

_Hah, sudahlah. Apa ia tak salah memberiku produk semahal dan seistimewa ini? Pemikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Sakura. Bahkan aku sanggup membel–_

_Tidak! Terimalah kenyataan, aku tidak akan sanggup membelinya. Tou-san tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk membeli boneka semahal ini, bukan karena tak ada biaya yang harus dikeluarkan, tapi karena beliau pernah menasihatiku untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang demi sesuatu yang tidak penting._

_Sekali lagi, aku menatap boneka tersebut yang memancarkan aura lucu dan menggemaskan. Sungguh, aku menyukainya. Pikiranku kembali berpusat pada Sasuke, apa benar ia sempat ingin membuang boneka ini? Membuang uang banyak yang sudah dikeluarkan untuk membelinya?_

_Seakan adanya barbel yang menghantam kepalaku, aku tersentak kaget saat menyadari sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan._

_Bukankah ini masih hari Valentine?_

_Sepertinya aku mulai paham dengan alur yang merambat saat ini._

_Konbanwa, Diary_

_._

_**Bersambung**_

**Waahhh rasanya udah lama banget gak ngelanjutin fict ini, gomen ya. Smoga readers nya brtmbah dan suka dg chapter yg ini. Oh ya sekali lagi author ngucapin bnyak trimaksih loohh yg udh bca atau review fict ini, author bls di PM aja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : ****Wickey-Pooh**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

** Rated : T **

**Chapter : 5**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Ini fict pertamaku. Chapter ini khusus author buatkan panjang. Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jumat, 17 April 2015_

_Diary,_

_Semua makhluk hidup akan mati pada akhirnya, hanya waktulah yang menjadi rahasia dibalik kematian tersebut. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa kematian Uchiha Fugaku –pemilik Universitas ini akan membawa dampak dan pengaruh yang begitu kuat terhadap keluarganya dan seluruh warga Konoha Univercity. Sejak kematiannya, Universitas ini diambil alih oleh Jiraiya. Sasuke tak masuk fakultas selama 4 hari._

_Seperti yang terdengar dari beberapa mulut yang berbisik-bisik, Uchiha Fugaku dikabarkan sakit selama 1 minggu dan 4 hari yang lalu diumumkan perihal kematiannya. Hal tersebut sukses telak menghantam keterkejutan seantero Universitas. _

_Batang hidung Sasuke baru nampak kemarin, ia terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak memiliki aura kehidupan dalam onyxnya. Aku ingin menghampiri Sasuke dan setidaknya bisa menghibur pria tersebut, namun hal itu diurungkan setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke yang dingin saat Naruto menyapanya. Naruto yang notabene sahabat karibnya saja ditolak mentah seperti itu apalagi aku. Ia lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri hingga membuatku berpikir bahwa ia tampak asing dimataku._

_Saat aku melewati lapang basket, emeraldku terpicing ketika menyadari pergerakan seorang pria yang tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain basket seorang diri. Bukan, dia bukan bermain basket, ia justru menendang-nendang bola basket secara asal ke sembarang arah seolah melampiaskan amarahnya yang sempat tertahankan. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menghampirinya. Gerakan terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah melemparkan bola tersebut ke ring dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tampak sekali gerakan tangannya tak berniat untuk benar-benar memasukkanya, gerakannya begitu asal dan tidak bersemangat tapi bola tersebut justru tepat masuk ke dalam ring. Setelahnya, ia meninju tihang disisi kanan dengan satu hentakan. Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan lapang basket, buru-buru aku melangkah cepat agar tak diketahuinya._

_Begitu terpukulkah dirinya?_

_._

_Sabtu, 18 April 2015_

_Diary,_

_Sasuke duduk termenung dibangku halaman Universitas, gerak-gerik tubuh yang terpancar darinya tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun adanya perubahan dan perkembangan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi hal tersebut, hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh tanpa bisa menghiburnya sama sekali._

_Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dan duduk tepat disamping pemuda tersebut. Lagi, aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kebersamaan mereka. Samar-samar pendengaranku menangkap beberapa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya._

"_Sasuke, aku turut berduka cita,"_

_Tak ada respon._

"_Kau harus merelakannya,"_

_Tetap tak ada sahutan apapun._

"_Tersenyumlah Sasuke, jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini,"_

"_Hn,"_

_Tampak gadis itu mendengus setelah mendapat respon tak memuaskan dari Sasuke._

"_Karin," Sahut Sasuke kemudian. Dilontarkan dengan nada datar seperti biasanya._

_Gadis bernama Karin itu menoleh secara antusias dan tersenyum samar. Aku memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menyaksikan drama gratis yang terpancar dari keduanya, tapi telingaku cukup tajam untuk mendengar beberapa kalimat yang hendak terlemparkan. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Lagipula sejak kapan aku peduli pada pria albino itu?_

"_Apa Sasuke-kun?"_

_Kun? Telingaku mendadak panas untuk beberapa detik. Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengeluh dan menggerutu saat mendapati hal-hal seperti itu, wajar jika setengah dari Universitas ini mengagumi bahkan mencintai Sasuke._

"_Aku ingin sendiri," Final sang pria sukses membuatku tersenyum._

_Hah, apa aku terkesan jahat? Entahlah, aku tak berharap bisa bersikap sedemikian egois tapi perasaan ini seolah mendominasi setiap kecapan yang kurasakan._

"_Tapi kau but– hey mau kemana?" Gerutu Karin tiba-tiba dan tampak kesal saat Sasuke bangkit kemudian pergi meninggalkannya._

_Aku nyaris mencelos melihat hal tersebut, kuakui Sasuke memang terlalu berlebihan bersikap sedemikian dingin pada gadis-gadis. Mungkin akan banyak hati yang patah pasca kematian Uchiha Fugaku, lihatlah pria tersebut memiliki sikap dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Belakangan ini aku belum berbela sungkawa padanya, nyaliku terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal tersebut bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan 'turut berduka cita'._

_Malam ini kuputuskan untuk mengirimnya pesan walau aku merasa ragu karena takut menganggu ketenangannya._

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.35**_

_**Aku turut berduka cita, Sasuke. Maaf baru mengatakannya hari ini.**_

_Dengan ragu, aku menunggu balasan darinya. Sebenarnya aku tak memaksa jika ia tak ingin membalas pesan dariku, sejauh yang kulihat tampak sekali pria tersebut masih tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Aku menghela nafas pasrah dan berusaha tersenyum. Beberapa menit setelahnya ponselku bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Ah bukan, getaran tersebut tak kunjung berhenti, lantas aku melihatnya dan tampak nama 'Ayam Albino' tertera dibalik layar handphoneku, untuk apa ia menghubungiku?_

_Ragu-ragu aku menekan tombol hijau._

"_Moshi-moshi," Gumamku._

_Tak ada sahutan apapun, kukira ia mematikannya tapi ternyata sambungan kami masih terhubung._

"_Sasuke kau disana?"_

_Awalnya aku berniat untuk memutuskan panggilan tersebut karena percuma saja tak ada respon yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu, tapi tiba-tiba suara baritone mulai menembus indera pendengaranku._

"_**Kau masih peduli rupanya,"**_

_Eh? Kentara sekali ia tengah menyindirku, melontarkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada sarkastik yang membuatku mengembungkan kedua pipi. Jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya aku peduli Sasuke! Seperti yang kukatakan, perasaan ini terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya._

"_Mayat, cepatlah hidup kembali," Cemoohku, mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_**Jangan perhatian,"**_

"_Aku tak ingin Konoha Univercity dihuni oleh mayat sepertimu, kau hanya akan memberikan wabah penyakit,"_

"_**Hn,"**_

_Perempatan siku tercetak jelas dipelipis kiriku. Hell, sesingkat itukah respon yang dia keluarkan? Apa tak ada respon yang lebih panjang? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan candaan yang membuat harga diriku menurun dihadapannya._

"_Sasuke, sekali lagi maaf baru mengatakannya. Aku takut mengganggumu, selamat malam," Sahutku cepat seraya memutuskan sambungan kami._

_Well, aku terlalu bingung untuk mencari topik yang tepat. Terkadang disaat seperti ini, Sasuke akan banyak diam dan merespon seadanya hingga membuatku harus berpikir lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari-cari kalimat pembicaraan._

_Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memejamkan kelopak mata untuk beberapa detik guna menenangkan pikiranku yang masih berkecamuk tak jelas._

_Ponselku bergetar. Hal tersebut membuatku terhenyak dan membuka kelopak mata lantas membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Sasuke._

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.47**_

_**Tidak sopan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, jelek!**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.48**_

_**Aku mengantuk, Ayam albino!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.50**_

_**Itu panggilan sayang untukku?**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.52**_

_**Jangan harap, tuan! Aku mau tidur, jaa~**_

_**.**_

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.53**_

_**Aku bisa mengendus air liurmu.**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.53**_

_**Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan air liur selama tidur!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.54**_

_**Cerewet, cepat tidur!**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.55**_

_**Berhenti mengejekku!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.57**_

_**Ck, Sakura. Kapan kau akan tidur jika terus membalas pesan dariku?**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.58**_

_**Berhenti membalas pesan ini kalau begitu.**_

_._

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 19.59**_

_**Cepat tidur, semoga mimpi buruk.**_

_**.**_

_**Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 20.00**_

_**Hey! Jangan mendoakan hal seperti itu!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 20.01**_

_**Tidur, Baka!**_

_**.**_

_Aku nyaris membalas pesan tersebut jika saja satu pesan baru tak masuk dan membuatku menggerutu ditempat._

_**From: Ayam Albino (Work)**_

_**Received Sat 20.01**_

_**Dan jangan balas pesan ini lagi!**_

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membalas pesan darinya? Pesan-pesan yang ia kirim menyuluti emosiku, namun kali ini aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur agar mengenyahkan pesan-pesan tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kejadian tersebut sukses membuatku tersenyum. Apa kau melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke? Kuharap begitu, dengan demikian aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum walau hanya satu detik. Setidaknya kau melupakan masalah untuk sejenak._

_Selamat malam, diary._

_._

_Selasa, 21 April 2015_

_Diary,_

_Duduk diam seraya membaca buku di Perpustakaan sama sekali tak membantu pikiranku untuk mengenyahkan bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke, sikap pemuda itu membuatku tak bisa tenang dan ingin sekali mengajaknya bercengkrama hingga senyuman bisa terulas lagi dibibirnya._

_Walaupun sebuah buku terlentang dihadapanku, tetap saja yang menjadi pusat perhatianku saat ini adalah Sasuke. Ternyata pria stoic seperti dirinya bisa selemah ini. Tidak! dia bukan lemah, dia hanya terpuruk dan masih dalam masa-masa kegelapan akibat kematian ayahnya. Sampai hari ini Sasuke belum berubah._

_Tanpa kusadari, dua suara terngiang dibalik rak buku yang berjajar disamping kiriku. Suara yang begitu lekat dengan telingaku, bahkan suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik ketenanganku._

"_Kau masih sedih?"_

_Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar seperti bisikan namun masih bisa kudengar dibalik rak ini._

"_Hn," Inilah suara baritone yang sudah bisa kutebak siapa pemiliknya._

"_Aku bisa menghiburmu, Sasuke"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Perpustakaan sedang sepi,"_

"_Aku sibuk,"_

"_Sekali saja,"_

"_Tidak bisa,"_

"_Kumoh–"_

"_Jangan sentuh aku!"_

_Mendengar percakapan dan bujukan yang terlontar dari bibir gadis itu membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, serendah itukah derajat seorang perempuan hanya untuk menghibur seorang laki-laki? Dan aku cukup bersyukur karena Sasuke adalah tipikal pria yang tak mudah tergoda oleh ajakan-ajakan kotor seperti itu._

_Karena hawa penasaran menggelayutiku saat ini, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengintip keberadaan mereka dibalik celah-celah buku yang berjejer dirak sebelah kiri. Emeraldku membulat dengan sempurna saat sosok gadis berambut maroon agak kecokelat-cokelatan duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan senyum nakalnya._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan, Amaru?" Tanya Sasuke jengah._

_Amaru hanya merespon dengan kedipan mata yang membuat mataku tertohok untuk sejenak. Lantas gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Hatiku berdenyut ngilu saat tak ada penolakan apapun dari Sasuke. Aku kecewa ternyata Sasuke tak berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan pria diluar sana, lagipula ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini bukan?_

_Mata keduanya sudah saling terpejam, dan hal tersebut sontak membuat perasaanku bimbang tak menentu. Nyaris bersentuhan, aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan atau meninggalkan perpustakaan. Belum sempat kepalaku bergerak untuk membalikkan wajah ternyata gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke membuatku terpaku ditempat dan kembali menatap keduanya. Lengan kanan Sasuke meraih buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lantas diselipkan diantara celah bibir mereka hingga pada akhirnya Amaru mengecup sampul buku tersebut. Setelahnya, Sasuke menjaga jarak dan memukul wajah gadis tersebut menggunakan buku. Dia sangat kejam!_

_Aku melebarkan iris, tampak sekali Amaru meringis kesakitan. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke bangkit kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar. Beruntung ia tak melihat sosokku, dan lebih beruntung lagi karena ia tak menyadari pergerakanku yang sedari tadi mengintipnya dalam diam. Oh aku tak percaya itu, walaupun hatiku bersorak gembira karena Sasuke bukan tipe pria berhidung belang, tapi tetap saja tindakannya terhadap Amaru terbilang kasar dan tidak bertanggung jawab._

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah dinginnya, diary._

_._

_Kamis, 23 April 2015_

_Diary,_

_Aku bukan seorang penguntit ataupun pengintip. Entah mengapa emerald ini selalu menemukan sosoknya disetiap celah yang ia tempati, termasuk hari ini._

_Well aku hanya duduk dibangku keramik yang terletak didepan fakultas bersama Hinata, sejauh mata memandang tampaklah paras albino itu tengah duduk sendiri disudut Ring Gulat. Seperti yang kulihat, wajahnya tetap memancarkan aura kesedihan yang belum pudar. Aku mengerti, memang tak mudah melupakan sosok yang kita sayangi, terlebih ini menyangkut sebuah kematian._

_Tak lama setelah itu, muncul sosok pria berambut panjang dengan garis wajah tegas yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Merasa paham akan situasi yang dihadapi Sasuke, ia menepuk pelan bahu sang empu. Tampak sekali Neji tengah berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan pria bak mayat itu, namun nyatanya Sasuke justru menepis lengan Neji dan melakukan gerakan tangan seolah memberi isyarat 'aku tidak mau diganggu'._

_Lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tak mau membuka mata dan tetap terpaku pada masa-masa kelamnya, kau harus berubah Sasuke._

_._

_Kamis, 29 April 2015_

_Diary,_

_Satu Minggu terakhir adalah hari menyeramkan bagiku. Melihat Sasuke tetap terpaku pada rasa terpuruknya membuatku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk bersedih, ia terasa begitu terpukul dan depresi. Ingin sekali aku membawanya ke dalam lingkup kebahagiaan dengan caraku sendiri, berharap bisa membebaskan Sasuke dari dunia gelap yang kini menggelayutinya.._

_Berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum atau hanya sekedar menyahut, tapi itu tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Dengan kepribadian dinginnya yang mendarah daging dan beberapa peristiwa kalut yang tengah dideranya, Sasuke semakin terikat dengan kepribadian tersebut._

_Mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk berjuang demi membangkitkan semangat Sasuke yang nyaris rapuh. Ia selalu ada disaat aku mengalami penderitaan batin terutama masalah Gaara. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit telah membantuku untuk melupakan pemuda bertato 'ai' tersebut. Walaupun Sasuke tak berniat melakukannya dan juga tidak mengetahui permasalahanku dengan Gaara, tapi tetap saja secara tidak langsung ia sudah membuatku bisa tersenyum lagi._

_Disinilah aku, menunggu mobil Sasuke melewati gerbang. Ini bukan suatu janji yang kami sepakati atau ajakan yang ia lakukan seperti pekan lalu, aku hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bisa berinteraksi dengannya meski harus menurunkan ego sekalipun._

_Mobil yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul, tubuhku bergerak spontan guna mengefisienkan waktu dengan gerakan tangan untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. Seorang pemuda menatapku bingung dari dalam lantas menghentikan Volvonya dan bertanya cepat._

"_Ada apa?" Suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke terkesan kaku._

"_Aku boleh ikut?" Pintaku ragu-ragu._

_Jujur saja sebenarnya aku enggan melakukan hal tersebut karena terkesan seperti gadis yang tak berwibawa. Antara takut dan malu bercampur menjadi satu dalam wadah yang kurasakan, tapi demi rencana yang telah kususun, apapun akan kulakukan! Ah ini terdengar seperti bukan Haruno Sakura._

"_Sasori-nii tak bisa menjemputku, aku lupa tidak membawa uang saku untuk naik Bus, dan supir pribadi keluargaku sedang cuti," Dalihku cepat untuk meyakinkannya meski dalam rentetan kebohongan._

_Wajahnya tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak jalan kaki?"_

_Sweatdrop. Mendengar rangkaian balasannya membuatku serasa didorong kedalam jurang curam yang gulita, bahkan nada yang Sasuke berikan padaku begitu monoton. Seharusnya aku bisa memprediksikan hal tersebut, keadaan yang sudah menerkamnya membuat pria ini masih ingin menenangkan pikiran seorang diri, lagipula apalah aku dimata Sasuke? Berani sekali aku sempat memikirkan bahkan merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Sasuke bisa lebih tenang dari masalah-masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Tak heran jika aku mendapat sebuah penolakan layaknya gadis-gadis lain._

"_Kau benar," Lirihku._

"_Bodoh sekali aku tak memikirkan itu," Sambungku seraya tertawa ringan yang justru terdengar hambar dan sedikit miris._

_Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku memilih untuk berjalan. Melangkah dalam keheningan hingga mulai menjauh dari posisi mobil Sasuke berada. Suatu kedutan terasa merambati organ tubuhku yang memberikan efek lemas, bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum saja bibirku enggan tertarik. Beranikah aku mengakui dan membiarkan perasaanku mulai mendominasi setiap hal aneh yang kukecap kembali menguar jika berhubungan dengan pria raven itu? Ya aku merasakannya, seperti ada ruang khusus dihatiku yangmenggenggam dirinya meski belum dalam keadaan utuh, bagaimanapun juga bayangan Gaara masih bersarang. Sakit? Jangan katakan itu padaku hanya karena hal sepele seperti sekarang, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merasa sakit. Tapi jujur saja perasaanku menghantarkan rasa ngilu yang begitu kentara._

_Derap langkahku seakan menjadi musik pengiring yang terdengar lambat dan pelan seolah menggambarkan suasana sang hati yang buram tanpa semangat. Aku merasa ada suatu kejanggalan sedari tadi, merasa ada hiliran angin lain yang berhembus mengikutiku. Lantas aku menghentikan derap kaki dan memutarkan tubuh kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu._

_Sontak emerald ini terbuka lebar dan memancarkan aura terkejut yang tak dapat ditahan. Mobil itu, mobil yang sudah melekat dengan irisku tengah melaju lambat dibelakang dan berhenti tepat disampingku._

_Sang pengemudi menatapku tajam seraya berdecak malas._

"_Kau memang bodoh!" Simpulnya._

"_Sasuke?" Ujarku nyaris terlonjak._

"_Kenapa kau pergi, cih?"_

_Eh? Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Aku hanya bisa terdiam, emeraldku bergulir hingga melemparkan tatapan heran yang tak kusadari sama sekali._

_Tak ada penjelasan setelah itu. Sasuke justru tetap bertahan pada mimik wajahnya yang kurasa tengah menunggu jawaban dariku, apa ia tak menyadari tatapan spontanku yang kelewat heran? Ah sudahlah, lagipula pada awalnya aku juga tak menyadari tatapan tersebut._

"_Jalan kaki untuk pulang," Jawabku sekenanya._

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?" Sasuke seperti sedang memojokkanku dengan pertanyaan ambigunya._

_Dia memang aneh. Aku semakin dilanda rasa heran sesaat menangkap pertanyaan baru yang ia tujukan padaku. Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah bisa ia jawab?_

"_Kau," Ungkapku pada akhirnya._

"_Siapa?"_

_Ah, apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanku? Aku tahu betul ia mendengarkan dengan seksama jawaban singkat dariku. Aku merasa sudah tersuduti. Makna apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan? Aku merasa sudah benar, tapi ditilik dari ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu dalam dan serius membuatku seperti orang yang salah dalam perdebatan yang membingungkan ini._

"_Kau," Ulangku._

"_Ck," Ia berdecak._

"_Tadi aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk jalan kaki, bodoh" Sambungnya._

"_Kau menyarankanku untuk jalan kaki,"_

"_Itu hanya pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan ataupun perintah!"_

_Sungguh aku tak bisa berkutik apapun lagi, apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Hal tersebut membuatku terpaku ditempat seraya bersusah payah menahan rona merah yang mungkin saja hendak menjalar karena merasa sangat malu. Berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan mendapat gelar 'loser' pada akhirnya._

"_Kau mau tetap berdiri disana sampai kapan?" Sahutan Sasuke kembali menyadarkanku dari trans-trans lamunan._

_Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian depan dan langsung duduk disamping kursi pengemudi dengan ragu. Rasa gelisah menguak begitu hilir kecanggungan menerkam situasi saat ini._

_Beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk bungkam kata dan Sasuke yang konsentrasi dengan aktivitas mengemudinya membuatku sedikit terhenyak akan rencana-rencana yang sempat terlupakan, aku menoleh padanya secara perlahan._

"_Sasuke,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Aku tak mau langsung pulang,"_

_Sasuke menoleh singkat padaku, baru kemudian onyxnya kembali memandang lurus kedepan._

"_Bisa antar aku ke Danau Kawaguchi?"_

_Ia tak menyahut apapun, lantas kebimbangan menghujam perasaanku dengan amat gemuruh. Ini hanya sebuah rencana ringan yang kuharap bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dari masalah yang senantiasa dipikirkannya, tapi aku juga tak berniat untuk memaksa Sasuke._

"_Tapi jika kau keberatan, lebih baik jangan memperdulikan perkataanku," Lanjutku hati-hati seraya mengharapkan respon keluar dari bibirnya._

_Well aku cukup bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, Sasuke lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini dan aku tahu pasti pemicu dasar dibalik hal tersebut. Lebih baik diam saja, tak memaksakan sesuatu yang akan mengganggu ketenangannya walau aku sadar sudah mengganggunya pasca kepulangan dari kampus tadi._

_Arah jalan yang ia pilih kembali menyadarkan lamunanku, Sasuke memang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya tapi tindakan yang ia lakukan sukses membuatku tersenyum samar. Sasuke mengambil jalan menuju Danau Kawaguchi._

"_Terimakasih,"_

"_Hn,"_

_Jarak yang ditempuh tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Begitu kami sampai, Sasuke segera mematikan mesin mobilnya lantas menoleh cepat padaku, pada saat itu aku tengah menatap Danau Kawaguchi dari balik kaca mobil. Merasa dipandangi akhirnya aku membalas tatapan pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan gelisah._

"_Kau mau menemaniku?" Tawarku ragu._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa lemas dan janggal saat dipandangi Sasuke sekian detik, lantas mengalihkan pandangan guna menetralisirkan degupan jantung yang bertalu-talu._

"_Jangan menyia-nyiakan tempat seperti ini," Lanjutku tanpa menoleh padanya._

_Merasa ada nada janggal yang terdengar seperti bujukan, akhirnya aku kembali mengambil alih agar ia tak salah paham akan maksudku. Yah walaupun sebenarnya kuakui memang sedang membujuk pemuda tersebut tapi tetap saja rasa malu menyergapi sampai-sampai aku enggan mengakui hal ini._

"_Tapi aku tidak memaksa," Dalihku cepat tanggap._

"_Aku menunggu didekat pohon oak," Tukasnya seraya menegakkan tubuh dan keluar mobil._

_Dari balik kaca mobil, aku melihat pemuda itu berjalan santai ke arah pohon oak besar yang terpampang kokoh dan menjulang tinggi disisi kanan Danau Kawaguchi._

_Sadar ataupun tidak, saat itu aku tersenyum lebar lantas membuka pintu dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke tengah berdiri seraya bersandar dipohon tersebut dengan kedua lengan yang saling bersilangan didepan dada, manik kelamnya menengadah keatas seolah memperhatikan celah-celah daun lebat yang merambat disekitar pohon-pohon besar ini._

_Aku mengambil posisi disampingnya. Memejamkan kelopak mata untuk beberapa detik seraya menajamkan pendengaran guna menangkap suara-suara gemericik air yang terkesan menenangkan diri. Tak salah menjadikan tempat seperti ini sebagai penopang kegundahan dikala masalah-masalah mengambil alih ketenangan diri._

_Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan hingga sang emerald dapat menangkap objek indah dari sudut mata, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah danau Kawaguchi yang terbentang luas. Betapa aku menyukai pemandangan ini._

"_Setiap kali bersedih, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini," Gumamku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Danau._

_Ya, hanya ada dua tempat yang selalu membuatku tenang, yakni atap sekolah dan Danau Kawaguchi. Bedanya, atap sekolah hanya bisa menghantarkan keindahan tanpa bisa merasakannya. Cukup memandang pemandangan, bangunan, dan hamparan lahan yang tersorot dibalik kaca jendela, tapi Danau Kawaguchi bisa memberikan ketenangan yang mendominasi, selain aura sekeliling danau tersebut indah, kita juga bisa merasakan aura-aura damai yang ditimbulkan desiran air di Danau._

"_Dikala itu aku bisa melupakan masalah-masalah yang berkecamuk," Lanjutku._

_Perlahan emeraldku meraih sosoknya dan Ia sedang menatap Danau dalam diam. Dari pancaran yang kutangkap, aku melihat banyak sekali masalah yang ia pendam dalam manik kelamnya._

"_Tempat ini seolah menjadi penenang bagiku," Lirihku._

_Saat itu juga, aku spontan meraih jemarinya dalam tangkupan kuat dan lembut berusaha untuk lebih membawanya dalam keadaan tenang. Aku mengerti dibalik sikap diamnya, dia seolah memendam emosi yang tidak tersalurkan._

_Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sasuke menoleh padaku hingga emerald ini dapat menyelami segala seluk beluk yang terpancar dibalik kedua onyxnya._

"_Jangan dipendam seperti itu," Ujarku lembut seolah mengerti dengan keadaan._

_Beberapa detik setelahnya aku kembali bergumam lirih. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"_

_Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya dari tangkupan jari-jariku. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tapi aku harus mengerti dan memahaminya untuk saat ini. Dia menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap danau. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga bentuk-bentuk uratnya tampak menonjol._

"_Tou-san," Lirih pemuda tersebut._

"_Aku mengerti,"_

"_Kematiannya membawa banyak luka dikeluarga kami,"_

"_Aku turut berduka cita,"_

_Sasuke menoleh padaku seraya tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan dan terkesan getir. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya._

"_Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya," Ujarnya._

"_Aku hanya berbela sungkawa,"_

_Lagi, pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Danau._

"_Kaa-san sedikit depresi,"_

_Sasuke mengambil nafas sesaat. "Hingga sekarang beliau masih sakit,"_

_Aku bisa merasakan kepedihan yang tersirat dalam setiap kalimatnya. Sungguh begitu menohok hingga aku benar-benar paham akan situasi dan perasaan sakitnya._

"_Itachi-nii dipaksa untuk mengambil alih Perusahaan terbesar milik Tou-san, ia sama sekali belum paham akan bisnis dan pengelolaan,"_

_Beberapa detik hening._

"_Ia terpaksa harus menghentikan kuliahnya," Sasuke bergumam lirih._

"_Sakura, kau tahu–"_

_Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat._

"_Sejak dulu Itachi-nii ingin sekali menyelesaikan kuliahnya hingga S2, tapi kini harapan tersebut mengabur. Setelah mendapat jabatan itu, Itachi terlihat sangat stress dan lelah. Aku tahu, itu karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri–"_

"–_dan keadaan yang terus mendesaknya," Final Sasuke._

_Begitu banyak penderitaan batin yang tidak kuketahui, begitu banyak pula beban yang selama ini Sasuke simpan seorang diri._

"_Jika saja Itachi tidak menyanggah saat itu, mungkin aku juga sedang dalam posisi terdesak sepertinya," Ucapnya tiba-tiba dalam nada rendah._

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Kakek memaksaku untuk mengelola Uchiha Corporation yang tak kalah penting dari Perusahaan unggul pertama yang kini dikelola Itachi, Tou-san memiliki dua perusahaan penting yang harus dikelola hingga generasi-generasi penerusnya. Saat itu Itachi menyanggah perihal pengelolaan jatuh ketanganku, bukan karena ia iri ataupun haus kekuasaan,"_

_Sasuke kembali mengambil nafas pelan._

"_Tapi karena ia ingin aku menyelesaikan pendidikan. Ia tak ingin aku mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Bukan itu saja, Itachi-nii dipaksa belajar singkat tentang mengurus perusahaan yang notabene daya tampung otaknya tidak akan sanggup," Sambungnya._

_Sasuke menoleh padaku. Aku terhenyak, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kalau bukan karena situasi yang memilukan seperti ini, aku sudah meledeknya tanpa henti. Tapi ini berbeda, masalah yang dihadapi pemuda raven tersebut sangat besar hingga ia tak sanggup membendung air mata yang mungkin saja ingin dikeluarkannya sejak dulu._

"_Aku pecundang, bukan?" Sahutnya._

_Sontak aku menggeleng cepat._

"_Aku hanya diam dalam lingkup penderitaan ini, aku tak seperti Itachi yang berjiwa besar,"_

"_Dia sayang padamu, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke menunduk dalam diam seraya menghela nafas lantas kembali menegakkan wajahnya hingga menatap Danau. Raut wajahnya datar –sesuatu yang tak bisa kumengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia masih memasang ekspresi sedemikian rupa padahal suasana hatinya berbanding terbalik?_

_Dia memijat pelipisnya seolah menenangkan pikiran dari masalah-masalah yang baru saja disampaikan padaku. Jujur, aku tak mengenali sosoknya dalam keadaan rapuh seperti ini. Yang kutahu Sasuke itu menyebalkan, tak punya hati nurani, senang mengganggu orang lain, dan terkadang juga menyenangkan. Ini adalah sesuatu diluar dugaan dan daya talarku bahwa sebenarnya ia begitu berhati tulus dan menyayangi keluarganya._

_Mendengar semua pengakuan –tidak, hanya sebagian pengakuan yang Sasuke katakan, aku merasa hanyut dalam penderitaannya, merasa masuk dalam kehidupan tersayatnya. Aku sama sekali enggan memikirkan situasi jika posisi kami berbalik, dimana Tou-san meninggal dan Sasori-nii harus menanggung tanggung jawab besar yang belum ia pahami._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga posisi kami saling berhadapan, aku menatapnya bingung._

"_Kau tidak mau memelukku, eh?" Ucapnya._

_Eh? Aku terkejut, hanya sedikit. Pelukan memang selalu menghantarkan rasa tenang dikala kita merasa sedih, oleh sebab itu mengapa dalam novel-novel roman selalu menyebutkan adegan berpelukan dikala pasangan mengalami suatu perdebatan batin._

_Aku tahu, terselip nada gurau dibalik ucapan pemuda tersebut. Aku selalu menyukai sikapnya yang bisa dikontrol, ia tidak egois yang hanya terpaku pada satu masalah, ia bisa bergurau dan melupakan masalahnya yang tak terbantahkan meski ku tahu dalam pikiran Sasuke akan selalu terngiang masalah tersebut._

_Aku menekan pipi kanan Sasuke sesaat dengan satu jari telunjuk. "Jangan harap,"_

"_Hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tak berminat dipeluk gadis jelek sepertimu,"_

_Bukan mendengus ataupun melemparkan tatapan tajam, justru dalam hati aku merasa senang dan ingin sekali tersenyum. Betapa aku merindukan cemoohan dan panggilan 'jelek' darinya untukku, aku merindukan pertengkaran adu mulut kami yang sudah lama tak tersalurkan. Aku senang bisa melihatnya kembali bersikap normal setelah masa-masa penderitaan yang amat gelap._

_Entah siapa yang memulai, saat ini kami berjalan beriringan mengitari Danau Kawaguchi. Langkah-langkah pelan dalam diam karena aku tak memiliki topik khusus untuk diperbincangkan. Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir darimana ia bisa hafal betul jalan menuju danau ini? Yang ku tahu, danau ini berada dalam letak yang tertutup dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang ingin bersinggah, maksudnya orang-orang yang lebih senang memanjakan diri dalam suasana hening._

"_Sasuke, kau sering ke tempat ini?" Tanyaku seraya menyimpulkan pemikiran-pemikiran sebelumnya._

"_Tidak,"_

"_Kau seperti sudah mengenalnya,"_

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, spontan langkahku ikut terhenti. Ia tak melontarkan sepatah katapun dan bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah enggan membalas pertanyaan yang baru ku katakan padanya._

_Seraya menunggu jawabannya, aku duduk disebuah batang pohon besar yang tumbang. Tampak sekali kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam sesaat lalu onyxnya menatap langit yang cerah._

"_Dulu–"_

_Ia menghela nafas sejenak._

"_Saat umurku 8 tahun, Tou-san sering mengajariku teknik gojukai ditempat ini," Jelasnya seraya menatapku._

_Seketika itu pula aku merasa menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya, sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke teringat akan kenangan bersama mendiang ayahnya. Aku merutuki diri sendiri, mengapa aku bisa bertindak gegabah seperti ini?_

"_Sasuke aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak bermak–"_

"_Hn"_

"_Aku ben–"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Tapi Sas–"_

_Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai rambutku, lalu mengacak rambutku secara asal hingga kini tampak berantakan. Aku menengadah dan berusaha menyingkirkan lengan jahilnya._

"_Sudah berapa banyak yang memanggilmu cerewet, hn?"_

_Beberapa detik setelah itu aku merasa ada yang mendesak paha kiriku, terasa..._

_Panas seakan terbakar._

_Spontan emeraldku melebar drastis. Dari sudut mata, samar-samar warna kulitku berubah pucat. Sasuke mengernyit heran saat mendapati pandangan nanarku, wajahnya panik ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku. Lambat laun, emeraldku bergerak kebawah guna memastikan sesuatu dengan slow motion._

_Perlahan..._

_Dekat..._

_Semakin dekat..._

_Jujur, aku enggan melihatnya karena takut. Rasa waspada dan was-was pun tak dapat dihindari lagi hingga mataku sepenuhnya sudah bergerak kebawah. Terkejut dan mencelos. Sang emerald menangkap satu objek kecil yang mampu menggetarkan kedua pandangan. Sepertinya Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangku karena saat aku hendak berteriak, jemarinya membekap mulutku._

"_Hmmppp!"_

"_Jangan bergerak, Sakura"_

_Sasuke meraih ranting pohon yang berserakan ditanah dengan tangan bebasnya, lalu menyodok objek kecil yang hinggap dipaha kiriku. Seketika itu pula, objek tersebut menggeliat sukses membuatku ingin menjerit dan menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih membekap mulutku. Beberapa detik setelahnya, sang objek terbang dan menghilang dari pandangan kami._

"_Suzumebachi, cih" Gumam Sasuke._

_Onyx pemuda tersebut bergulir hingga menatap wajahku, tangannya terangkat membuktikan bahwa ia tak membekap mulutku lagi._

_Pahaku menghantarkan rasa panas yang amat kentara, sangat panas hingga warna disepanjang paha kiri tampak memerah._

_Suzumebachi..._

_Ya, serangga predator asal Jepang yang memiliki racun ganas. Bahkan jika tidak ditindak lanjuti, gigitannya akan memberikan dampak serius seperti kekebasan pada daerah gigitan hingga menimbulkan lumpuh permanen, dan jika tidak ditangani dalam kurun waktu 24 jam maka 'bisa' yang terkandung dalam gigitan serangga tersebut akan menyerang sel-sel dalam tubuh dan menyebar ke organ lain hingga mengakibatkan kematian._

_Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan fakta mengerikan lainnya tentang serangga pembantai tersebut, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapat satu gigitan mematikan saat ini._

"_Sasuke," lirihku._

"_Ini panas sekali," Lanjutku seraya menahan rasa sakit._

_Sasuke merobek kemeja bagian bawahnya, aku tidak tahu ternyata ia sangat kuat sampai-sampai dalam satu tarikan saja kemejanya langsung robek separuh. Saat itu aku masih berada dalam posisi duduk dipohon yang tumbang, lantas Sasuke semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga posisi kami sejajar, kedua lututnya menjadi penopang tubuh –ia berlutut dihadapanku._

_Sasuke menyibakkan rok ku sedikit guna mempermudah lilitan kemejanya dipaha kiriku, aku mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke melilitkan sobekan kemejanya untuk menghambat racun yang kemungkinan akan menyebar melalui darah-darah yang berdesir dibagian pahaku. Jika ia menyibakkan lagi rok ku hingga atas, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjitak kepalanya. Well, cukup bagiku untuk merelakan setengah pahaku dilihat dan diraba oleh lawan jenis –Sasuke–, inipun karena terdesak oleh suatu keadaan._

_Setelah berhasil melilitkan kain tersebut hingga kuat, Sasuke tampak menghela nafas dan mimik wajahnya dalam keadaan ragu yang amat kentara. Sekilas ia menatapku, lalu kembali menghela nafas._

_Kedua lengannya terangkat dan menangkup dipaha kiriku, wajah Sasuke menunduk seperti hendak menggapai pahaku. Benar saja, ia menghisapnya kuat sampai-sampai aku berjengit. Rasa panas yang semula bersarang dibagian paha kiriku kini tercampur dengan rasa perih yang ditimbulkan hisapan bibir Sasuke. Sekian lama terpaku pada aktifitasnya, kini Sasuke menjauhkan wajah dan memuntahkan (baca: meludah) semua hisapan yang ia dapat dari bekas gigitan Suzumebachi. Tak sampai disana, Sasuke kembali bergelut dalam rutinitas menyedot racunnya._

_Entah harus berterimakasih ataupun tidak, ia sudah menolongku. Tapi disisi lain, Sasuke sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadap harga diriku, well bagaimanapun juga aku belum sepenuhnya rela jika seorang pria berani bertindak sedemikian nakal pada paha seorang perempuan! Oh, Suzumebachi memberikan gigitan ditempat yang salah. Ingatlah Sakura, Sasuke tak bermaksud melakukannya._

_Aku mengerang dan menjambak rambut Sasuke spontan sesaat ia menyedot racun itu dengan sangat dalam dan kuat membuat otot-otot disekitar pahaku terasa lemas._

_Lagi, ia menjauhkan wajahnya setelah menghisap habis racun yang sempat bersarang dipaha kiriku. Sasuke kembali meludah, tak ayal sikap nya membuatku terpaku dan mengagumi tindakan relawan yang ia lakukan._

_Belum satu huruf pun terlontar diantara kami, ia sudah mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style sampai ke mobil, sontak aku terkejut. Kulitku masih berwarna pucat walaupun rasa sakit sudah berkurang dan terasa semakin ringan. Warna kemerahan masih melekat kuat didaerah gigitan Suzumebachi, mungkin karena kulitku yang semula putih lalu menjadi pucat hingga warna apapun akan tampak kontras, lantas aku merabanya secara perlahan._

_Suhu yang menjalar disekitar paha kiriku normal, tapi aku merasakan panas walaupun tidak begitu dominan._

_Arah jalan yang diambil Sasuke membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa yang akan ia tuju, rute asing yang belum pernah kulewati sebelumnya._

"_Sasuke, kau mau membawaku kemana?"_

"_Rumahku,"_

_Aku nyaris terlonjak jika saja kemampuan menstabilkan sikapku tak dikendalikan. Aku belum siap menemui keluarganya, bagiku ini terlalu mendadak. Astaga Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan!_

"_Kupikir Konan bisa mengobatimu," Jelas Sasuke._

"_Siapa Konan?"_

_Sekilas ia menoleh padaku. "Tunangan Itachi-nii,"_

_Aku tidak tahu ternyata Itachi sudah bertunangan, ia bahkan berada satu tingkat dengan Sasori-nii, tapi Sasori sama sekali belum berpikir jauh akan hal itu._

"_Apa dia tinggal di rumahmu?" Tanyaku was-was._

"_Ya,"_

_Aku membulatkan mata. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru mengikat hubungan sebatas tunangan sudah tinggal dalam satu atap? Apa itu tidak melanggar hukum?_

"_Tapi mereka belum menikah," Celaku._

"_Ck, Sakura. Dia hanya menemani dan merawat Kaa-san yang masih sakit,"_

_Oh, aku mengangguk pelan dan malu._

"_Dia dari fakultas kedokteran,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Aku terhenyak mendengar kata 'kedokteran', bagaimanapun juga aku sempat menginginkan fakultas tersebut dan bahkan dokter menjadi profesi impianku sejak kecil._

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk rendah sebagai jawaban._

"_Kalau begitu, Konan-nee tipikal gadis yang pantas untuk menyandang gelar Nyonya Uchiha, dia akan menjadi istri yang baik dan berwibawa," Simpulku._

"_Hn,"_

_Jangan ragukan kualitas seseorang yang berasal dari fakultas kedokteran, mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih dan disegani. Tidak mudah untuk bisa memasuki jurusan tersebut, hanya orang-orang berotak encer dan kalangan atas yang mampu menerobosnya._

"_Dulu, aku ingin menjadi seorang Dokter," Ujarku tiba-tiba untuk mengambil topik._

_Pandanganku lurus kedepan seolah menerawang masa-masa dimana aku keukeuh dan sangat tertarik akan kedokteran._

"_Kenapa kau mengambil sastra?" Tanyanya._

"_Sampai suatu ketika, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar impian tersebut,"_

_Sasuke tak merespon apapun, tapi dari cara ia diam menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke menunggu penjelasan lebih._

"_Kelak saat aku berumah tangga, aku ingin menjadi istri yang selalu menunggu kepulangan suami dari rutinitas kerjanya, aku ingin menyibukkan diri dirumah dan melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang biasa seorang istri lakukan. Karena menurutku, menjadi seorang Dokter akan banyak menghabiskan waktu di Rumah Sakit," Jelasku seraya tersenyum mengingat kembali kata-kata yang sempat Kaa-san lontarkan padaku. Aku sangat setuju dengan kalimat tersebut, lantas aku tak menyanggah sedikitpun kalimat-kalimat tersebut saat pertama kali Kaa-san mengatakannya._

"_Tapi bukan berarti aku menilai Konan-nee sebagai wanita karir yang mengabaikan pekerjaan rumah. Tentu saja memiliki istri yang berprofesi sebagai dokter juga menjadi kebanggaan setiap suami, bukan? Hanya orang-orang beruntung dan terpandang yang bisa bersanding dengan perempuan wibawa seperti itu," Sambungku cepat-cepat, berharap Sasuke tak salah paham mengambil kesimpulan._

"_Ternyata pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu,"_

"_Aku sudah dewasa,"_

"_Kau masih remaja, ck" Sasuke berdecak._

"_Kau sudah manula," Ejekku._

_Dia mendengus. "Bercerminlah Sakura, dan kau akan mendapati sosok nenek keriput didalamnya,"_

"_Hey aku bukan nenek keriput!"_

"_Memang bukan, kau nenek sihir,"_

"_Diam,"_

"_Aku sempat berpikir kau calon istri yang baik tapi kondisi wajahmu meragukan kesimpulanku,"_

_Apa? Calon istri yang baik? Wajahku memanas. Jangan berpikiran jauh dulu, Sakura._

"_Karena wajahku jelek?" Tembakku dengan nada sinis. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung atau merasa sakit hati diejek pemuda tersebut. Aku sudah sangat kebal dengan hinaan-hinaan yang ia katakan._

"_Baru sekarang aku mengakui kalau kau itu pintar,"_

_Aku mendengus dalam hati. Terhanyutnya kami dalam perbincangan konyol ini membuatku tak sadar bahwa Sasuke baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya, didepanku terpampang sebuah bangunan besar yang nyaris setara dengan manshion._

_Tanpa kusadari, Sasuke sudah turun dan kini membuka pintu mobil disamping jok yang tengah kududuki. Ia nyaris mengangkatku lagi ala bridal style jika saja aku tak menolak dengan sebuah gerakan tangan._

"_Aku bisa berjalan," Sanggahku._

_Saat itu pula aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan dikarenakan rasa kebas yang masih melekat dipaha kiriku. Pergerakan Sasuke sukses membuatku melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Ia nyaris menggopoh tubuhku, sontak Sasuke menghentikan niatnya kala mendapat tatapan ancaman dariku._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku, Uchiha Sasuke," Tegasku seraya menekan kalimat terakhir._

"_Cih, keras kepala,"_

_Sasuke berjalan didepan dan aku mengikutinya. Sampai kami tiba disebuah ruangan besar yang kuasumsikan sebagai ruang keluarga, ia menyuruhku untuk duduk disofa, lantas aku menurutinya._

_Seorang gadis cantik menuruni undakan tangga kala menyadari kehadiran kami. Ia pasti Konan-nee, terlihat dari parasnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, tapi ia sangat cantik dan bahkan aku kalah modis darinya._

"_Tolong obati dia," Ujar Sasuke._

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Suzumebachi,"_

"_Aku mengerti," Sahut Konan-nee cepat tanggap._

_Gadis tersebut mendekat dan duduk disampingku. Dia tersenyum lembut, aku membalas senyumannya dengan spontan._

_Seperti paham yang terjadi dengan paha kiriku, ia menekan pelan bagian tersebut lalu membuka lilitan kain kemeja Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikat kuat._

"_Normal," Tukas Konan-nee dengan wajah bingung seraya menekan-nekan paha kiriku, dari raut wajahnya ia tampak tak menemukan suatu kendala pada bagian tersebut._

"_Sasuke sudah menghisap racunnya," Jelasku._

_Konan-nee menautkan satu alisnya ke atas dan tersenyum ganjil. Ia mengalihkan pandangan hingga tertuju tepat dibagian pahaku yang sempat digigit Suzumebachi._

"_Sasuke," Konan-nee menatap tajam ke arah pemuda tersebut._

"_Apa?" Sahut Sasuke ketus karena merasa ada nada janggal yang terlontar dari calon kakak iparnya._

"_Sampai merah seperti ini," Jawab Konan-nee sukses membuatku salah tingkah dan berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan rona-rona merah yang siap meluncur dikedua pipiku._

_Sasuke memalingkan wajah hingga memutuskan kontak iris dengan gadis yang berstatus sebagai tunangan kakaknya tersebut._

_Konan-nee kembali menatapku. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa masih sakit?"_

"_Sedikit panas,"_

"_Tidak apa, nanti juga akan hilang. Beruntung Sasuke cepat tanggap sebelum racun itu menyebar. Luka gigitannya harus segera dicuci oleh air hangat dan setelah itu diolesi obat krim,"_

"_Tunggu sebentar disini," Lanjutnya._

_Aku mengangguk. Konan-nee beranjak dan melangkah cepat, sebelum ia berjalan menuju arah yang ditujunya, ia berhenti disamping Sasuke dan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan._

"_Tempat yang salah untuk sebuah gigitan, benar begitu Sasuke?" Goda Konan-nee seraya tersenyum ganjil yang membuat pria itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya._

_Wajahku semakin memanas kala mendengar godaan-godaan ambigu dari calon kakak ipar Sasuke tersebut. Bukan marah, tapi aku malu. Suasana menjadi canggung setelah Konan-nee menghilang dari pandanganku, Sasuke duduk dikursi seberang seraya mengambil sebuah majalah yang tersimpan diatas meja. Sama halnya denganku, ia juga terlihat salah tingkah. Well seorang Uchiha ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti itu juga._

_Lama terdiam dan belum ada satu suarapun yang meluncur diantara kami, hingga pada akhirnya Konan-nee kembali muncul dengan kotak P3K dan wadah kecil yang menampung air hangat._

_Lagi, ia duduk disampingku dan mulai mengobati bekas luka gigitan Suzumebachi. Selama Konan-nee mengobatiku, aku hanya bungkam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun._

_5 menit berlalu dengan ritual pengobatan yang meninggalkan rasa panas dibagian paha kiriku akibat olesan obat krim, tapi tak ku permasalahkan hal tersebut._

"_Selesai," Tukas Konan-nee._

"_Siapa namamu?" Lanjut sang empu._

"_Sakura," Jawabku seraya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanan._

_Konan-nee menjabat uluranku sambil tersenyum. "Konan,"_

"_Kau mau minum apa?" Tambahnya._

"_Tidak perlu, maaf merepotkan,"_

"_Jangan sungkan," Timpalnya seraya tersenyum lagi, ia beranjak menuju dapur seperti hendak membawa makanan atau minuman._

_Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu kedatangan Konan-nee, hingga pada akhirnya perhatianku terpusat pada sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terpajang disisi kanan sebelah undakan tangga._

"_Konan-nee sudah seperti nyonya Uchiha ya?" Ujarku, tetap menatap foto tersebut. Foto yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga hangat dengan fose formal, tampak Konan-nee tersenyum bahagia seraya merangkul lengan kanan Itachi-nii._

_Sepertinya Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangku. "Kaa-san sudah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga,"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Dimana Itachi-nii?"_

"_Perusahaan. Dia selalu pulang tengah malam,"_

_Sekelebat rasa iba menghujam perasaanku, betapa sulitnya berada di posisi mereka. Bahkan masa-masa remaja Itachi-nii harus dihabiskan untuk bergulung dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan._

_Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia melangkah ke arah foto yang dipajang. Dengan gerakan spontan, aku mengikutinya dibelakang. Aku mengamati Sasuke, arah pandangnya tak lepas dari paras sang ayah, aku kembali merutuki diri sendiri karena membuatnya harus mengingat mendiang Uchiha Fugaku._

_Kutepuk pelan bahu Sasuke untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Pria tersebut melangkah pelan menuju undakan tangga, lantas aku mengikutinya tanpa sadar. Hingga berhenti tepat di kamar Sasuke. Aku hanya termenung saat menatap beberapa piala yang terpajang didalamnya._

_Sekilas deretan huruf 'Juara 1 Gojukai' membuatku terhenyak, ternyata ia berbakat juga. Senyuman miring tercetak dibibirku, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian._

"_Well, aku pernah berlatih karate," Ujarku seraya meninju dada Sasuke. _

_Menyangkut-pautkan gojukai dan karate bukan hal yang buruk, setidaknya ada rutinitas untuk mencairkan suasana. Matanya terarah padaku, langsung kuhadiahkan dengan senyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan di depan dada dengan buku jari terkepal seolah bersiap siaga hendak berkelahi._

"_Hn,"_

"_Kau tidak bisa melawanku?" Tukasku denga nada meremehkan._

_Sasuke memutar bola mata malas._

_Aku hendak melayangkan hantaman buku-buku jari ke wajahnya, namun Sasuke cepat tanggap. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga buku jariku menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar. Kutepis telapak tangan tersebut, berniat melayangkan pukulan dibagian rahangnya. Ia mengelak spontan dengan gerakan santai membuatku mendengus karena terlihat lemah dimatanya. Serangan bertubi-tubi kulakukan, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tampak kewalahan dan kesulitan. Sesekali kepalan jariku menghantam bahunya, yosh tak dapat kuhilangkan senyuman yang kian merekah._

_Beberapa detik kuluangkan hanya untuk melemparkan pukulan-pukulan ringan, beberapa detik pula Sasuke berusaha menghindar dan menangkis serangan-serangan dariku. Terkadang jari-jariku tak sengaja menyentuh lengan atasnya yang terbilang cukup berotot. Ah tak terlalu berotot dan tidak kurus juga, hal tersebut membuat rasa aneh menggelitiki jari-jari tanganku. Banyaknya serangan atas yang kulemparkan padanya membuatku tak berkonsentrasi ke segala arah, Aku terkejut saat gerakan salah satu kaki Sasuke menepis betis kananku, otomatis tubuhku terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan._

_Bersyukurlah pada keadaan karena aku jatuh tepat diatas ranjang king size Sasuke, tak menimbulkan rasa ngilu dan memar apapun dibagian punggung. Tiba-tiba detak jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat saat pemuda tersebut menindih tubuhku. Maksudku bukan menindih, ia berada di atas tubuhku dengan beberapa jarak tipis karena kedua lengan pria ini menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri._

_Onyxnya menembak tepat di iris cemerlangku. Kekakuan melanda gerak-gerik tubuhku dengan sempurna, bahkan hanya untuk berkedip pun terasa begitu berat._

_Seiring kebisuan yang mengambil alih suasana saat ini, wajahnya kian mendekat hingga pada akhirnya ia meniup keningku._

"_Payah," Gumamnya nyaris berbisik._

_Lantas mengubah posisi sehingga kini tubuhnya terbaring disampingku. Aku berdehem pelan guna menghangatkan tenggorokan yang nyaris kering karena tak membuka suara sedikitpun._

"_Sepertinya aku harus pulang," Ujarku, sebisa mungkin kulontarkan dengan nada ramah seraya tersenyum agar ia tak menyadari kecanggunganku._

"_Kaa-san akan mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak pulang tepat waktu," Tambahku, sekedar meyakinkannya._

"_Akan aku antar," Jawabnya monoton._

_Kami beranjak dari kamar Sasuke dan melangkah keluar. Awalnya aku berniat untuk menjenguk ibu Sasuke, sekedar untuk melihat keadaannya atau bahkan berkenalan untuk beberapa menit. Namun niat tersebut harus diurungkan sesaat melewati sebuah kamar disamping kamar Sasuke yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita tengah terbaring ditempat tidur seraya memejamkan kelopak matanya, beliau sedang tidur. Aku sudah bisa menduganya, ia pasti Uchiha Mikoto. Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada mengganggu tidurnya, mungkin lain kali kami bisa bertemu._

_Aku dan Sasuke menuruni undakan tangga, tampak Konan-nee tengah duduk disofa yang sempat ku duduki saat diobati olehnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah jus strawberry padaku. Awalnya aku hendak menolak karena sudah merepotkannya, tapi kembali aku melihat sisi lain dimana ia sudah membuatkan jus itu khusus untukku. Tak sopan jika aku tidak menghargai usahanya. Lantas aku meraihnya dan menyimpulkan seulas senyum._

"_Maaf sudah merepotkan lagi," Ujarku seraya duduk._

_Dia menggeleng._

_Aku meneguknya setengah lalu menyimpan jus tersebut di atas meja, disamping gelas lain yang berisi jus lemon._

"_Aku pamit pulang, Konan-nee"_

"_Apa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?"_

"_Kaa-san akan mengkhawatirkanku," Jelasku sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Baiklah. Lain kali mampir lagi, Sakura"_

_Hanya sebuah anggukkan yang kulakukan. Aku dan Sasuke beranjak menuju Volvonya. Sebelum kami melintas dijalan raya, Konan-nee kembali mengeluarkan suara._

"_Hati-hati di jalan,"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut. Sasuke mulai mengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya, selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam._

_Hingga lima menit setelahnya aku membuka suara. Sejauh yang kuingat, sepertinya selalu aku yang memulai pembicaraan._

"_Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Awalnya aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, tapi justru kau dihadapkan dengan masalah baru," Aku tertawa samar nyaris tak terdengar seraya menatap gigitan Suzumebachi._

_Sasuke menoleh sesaat._

"_Kau memang merepotkan,"_

_Kubalas dengan senyuman kecut, yang ia katakan memang benar. Tak ada perbincangan lanjut lagi setelah itu, hanya keheningan dan kesunyian yang menguar disekitar kami._

_4 menit berlalu dengan diam, Sasuke menghentikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebelum aku melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, aku menoleh pada Sasuke._

"_Saat aku memiliki masalah yang sulit diselesaikan, aku selalu memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikiran," Ucapku._

"_Kau harus mencobanya, Sasuke"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Aku tahu banyak masalah yang kau pikirkan, setidaknya rilekskan pikiranmu dari hal-hal seperti itu," Saranku dengan nada rendah._

"_Cukup dengan mengambil nafas pelan lalu kau pejamkan mata seraya mengeluarkan nafas melalui mulut," Sambungku kemudian._

_Sasuke menatapku, aku balas menatapnya hingga kami saling berpandangan, emeraldku melemparkan tatapan memohon. Aku hanya ingin menyarankan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya, setidaknya untuk saat ini._

"_Coba lakukan, Sasuke"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Aku akan melakukannya dan kau cukup mengikutiku,"_

_Aku mengambil nafas pelan, tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun pada posisiku. Kulihat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, ingin sekali aku tersenyum tapi kuusahakan untuk tidak menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman disaat melakukan ritual penenangan seperti ini. Perlahan, aku memejamkan kelopak mata dan menahan nafas untuk sejenak. Beberapa detik menutup mata, bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan nafas jika saja–_

_Tubuhku menegang seketika dengan hati yang mencelos. Jantungku mendadak berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan detak jantung ini terdengar lantang ditelingaku. Gerak tubuhku terasa kaku dan kebas disaat yang bersamaan. Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan hal yang terjadi saat ini. Lutut-lututku lemas seketika sampai tak mampu kugerakkan._

–_jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang lembab dan basah menyentuh bibirku._

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

**Hai bertemu saya lagi :D sudah lama ya author gak nongol hehee, gomen. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, ini chapter terpanjang jika dbndingkan dg chap-chap sblumnya. Smoga readers suka dan tetap setia dengan fict abal ini :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : ****Wickey-Pooh**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

** Rated : T **

**Chapter : 6**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Ini fict pertamaku. Ceritanya gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_**jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang lembab dan basah menyentuh bibirku.**_

_Dengan digelayuti debaran jantung yang bertempo cepat dan suasana yang mendadak hening berselang tegang, ragu-ragu aku membuka kelopak mata untuk memastikan sesuatu. Salah, aku tak perlu memastikan peristiwa yang kini terjadi, faktanya sentuhan tadi membuat realistis menghantam kegelisahanku dan menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pertama bagiku._

_Seiring terbukanya kelopak mata, perlahan bayangan pemuda tersebut semakin jelas dan terpahat sempurna dimataku. Ia sedang menatapku dalam diam dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, namun aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengan onyx kelam itu. Aku tidak mungkin salah menyimpulkan hal ini, Sasuke baru saja mencium bibirku singkat. _

_Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam pikiranku, pertanyaan yang wajib kuajukan padanya. Namun entah mengapa tak ada satu pertanyaan pun yang mampu kulemparkan, lidahku terlalu kelu untuk merangkai huruf-huruf, pikiranku terlalu buntu untuk mencerna berbagai pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan. Ini adalah hal yang pertama, wajar jika tubuhku terasa mati kutu dan canggung luar biasa. _

_Merona? Jangan tanya itu! Tentu saja, tanpa dikendalikan pun wajahku akan memerah dengan refleks. Sial, jantungku tidak terpompa dengan normal._

"_Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu," Gumam Sasuke memecah keheningan._

_Aku memalingkan wajah, entah karena menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dengan sangat kentara atau karena aku kecewa akan kalimat yang ia katakan. Jujur, aku mengharapkan suatu pernyataan atau hanya sekedar penjelasan darinya perihal kecupan singkat tadi. Tampak wajahnya enggan mengacu pada hal demikian, lantas aku membalikkan tubuh dan membuka pintu. Belum sepenuhnya tubuhku keluar, tangan Sasuke menahan lengan kananku, sontak aku menoleh padanya. _

"_Terimakasih," Bisiknya._

_Tanpa memperdulikan makna sesungguhnya yang terdapat dalam kata 'Terimakasih' itu mengacu pada hal apa, aku langsung merespon dengan anggukan dan senyuman singkat. Pegangan tangannya mengendur secara berangsur-angsur dan perlahan seolah enggan melepaskannya. Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

_Setelah pegangan tersebut lepas dengan sempurna, aku kembali membalikkan tubuh dan keluar. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan 'sampaikan salam dan terimakasihku pada Konan-nee' saja terlupakan akibat peristiwa tadi. _

_Aku berjalan gontai, berusaha menghentikan gerakan refleks pada bibirku yang masih berkedut-kedut minim setelah sentuhannya. Apa motif dibalik tindakannya? Akankah Sasuke menyukaiku?_

_._

_Sabtu, 02 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Sampai hari ini pun tak ada tanda-tanda yang menggambarkan adanya pengakuan pasti dari Sasuke, ia bersikap normal seperti biasanya –well dalam hal ini, tentu saja normal yang kumaksud adalah 'datar'._

_ Sementara naluriku membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat logikaku di kesampingkan, tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa padaku setelah ia mengecup bibirku secara sepihak, bukan? Aku bisa membedakan antara percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi dengan naluri seorang perempuan, kutargetkan bahwa ia menyukaiku! Sekali lagi, naluri dan perasaanku yang menyimpulkan._

_._

_Senin, 04 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Aku senang, hari ini Yamanaka Ino kembali masuk setelah beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu di Rusia. Begitu kami bertukar pandang di fakultas, Ino begitu semangat memaparkan hal-hal yang dilaluinya di Rusia, walaupun alasan pertama ia datang ke negara tersebut hanya sekedar menjenguk neneknya yang sakit parah dan terlampau panjang umur, tetap saja sebagian besar ia dominasikan untuk bersenang-senang dan menjelajahi seluk beluk akan negara itu. Jika pihak Universitas tidak mendapat informasi perihal kehadiran Ino yang diamankan untuk semestara waktu karena izin melakukan kepentingan keluarga, tentu saja ia akan dikeluarkan mengingat banyaknya absen didaftar nama. Terkadang aku tersenyum dan tertawa ringan mendengar celotehan yang dia lontarkan._

"_Aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu," Ujarnya antusias. Disisi lain, aku memasang wajah tertarik._

"_Kau harus mencoba ini," Bisiknya pelan seraya mengeluarkan tas kertas._

"_Apa itu?" Irisku menajam untuk mengintip barang di balik tas kertas tersebut._

"_Ini алкоголь, tidak berbahaya. Hanya minuman yang mengandung alkohol minim, tidak akan membuatmu pusing atau mabuk,"_

_Aku menyipitkan kedua pandangan, menatapnya intens._

"_Rasanya seperti jus soda, алкоголь sangat terkenal di Rusia dan tidak akan ditemukan di negara lain," Tambahnya meyakinkanku._

"_Apa tergolong minuman keras?" Tanyaku, tetap waspada akan minuman tersebut._

"_Erghh, ya kurang lebih seperti itu–" Ino terlihat kelabakan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya._

"–_Tapi ini tidak berbahaya," Lanjutnya cepat, bahkan kelewat cepat. _

_Yang kutahu, Ino adalah sosok gadis baik dan cenderung heboh. Dia tidak mungkin membeli suatu barang yang memiliki nilai negatif dan merugikan. Lagi, aku mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Mungkin minuman itu tidak berbahaya dan bukan jajaran alkohol ternama yang memiliki dampak buruk sehingga Ino berani membelinya._

"_Aku membeli ini khusus untukmu. Perlu kau ingat, aku tak mungkin memberikan sesuatu yang berbau illegal, jadi sudah kupertimbangkan hal ini sebelumnya," Sambung Ino._

_Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul, tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Ino menyerahkan tas kertas tersebut, segera mungkin ku terima dan tak lupa mengucapkan "Terimakasih" padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar._

_Saat jam pelajaran usai, aku duduk di bangku taman Konoha Univercity. Mengamati oleh-oleh pemberian dari Ino, aku tak menyangka ia begitu perhatian dan tak melupakan oleh-oleh untukku. Ino memang gadis yang cantik dan baik, tak ayal membuatku bangga bisa menjadi sahabatnya._

_Tiba-tiba aura kehadiran seseorang meluap disekelilingku. Belum sempat menoleh atau bahkan delikan iris, lengan seseorang sudah terulur guna merampas tas kertas yang sedari tadi terletak di pangkuanku. Otomatis aku terkejut dan menatap sumber dengan pandangan menyipit, keterkejutanku semakin memuncak tatkala mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven. Seketika itu pula emeraldku melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke mengambil botol лкоголь dari tas kertas. Setelah botol tersebut berada dalam genggamannya, ia melemparkan tas tersebut ke sembarang arah, membuatku sedikit terperanjat dan mendidih._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku ketus._

_Ia tak menjawab, tapi pergerakannya cukup untuk membuatku berpikir bahwa ia hendak merespon dengan sebuah tindakan._

_Jemarinya memutar tutup botol sekuat tenaga, hal tersebut terbukti karena urat-urat pergelangan tangannya tampak menonjol. Setelah berhasil membuka tutup botol, ia menumpahkan minuman tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah yang pada saat itu berada di samping bangku. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna._

"_Menatap minuman ini dengan pandangan yang lama, kau tertarik untuk mencobanya heh?" Sasuke menyahut tajam dengan nada dingin._

"_Aku tidak suka!" Lanjutnya membuatku mendelik sekaligus melontarkan pandangan sinis._

_Tanpa aba-aba, aku merebut botol алкоголь yang sudah kosong dari genggaman Sasuke. Perlu ia ketahui, minuman tersebut tidak mengandung alkohol diatas rata-rata, bahkan tak berbahaya sama sekali. Lagipula isinya belum terjamah setetespun._

_Tindakannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori-nii. Dari sudut pandang yang kudapat, mereka sama-sama overprotektif. Ini sangat berlebihan!_

"_Dan aku tidak suka kau mengatur hidupku!" Balasku tak kalah tajam._

"_Aku tidak mengatur hidupmu!"_

"_Omong kosong! Kau melarangku minum, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak tahu minuman apa yang sudah kau buang,"_

_Walaupun aku menyimpan rasa khusus padanya tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengesampingkan Ino bukan? Bagaimana jika Ino tahu pemberian darinya berakhir di tempat sampah? Oh aku tak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut, ia pasti akan sangat sakit hati, tersinggung, dan tidak dihargai. Inilah alasan utama aku marah dan kesal pada Sasuke, aku hanya berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Ino._

"_Jangan remehkan kemampuan analisisku, Sakura,"_

"_Ya, karena kau terlalu sering minum sehingga mengenal semua merk minuman," Sindirku._

"_Jangan sembarangan bicara!"_

"_Terserah!"_

"_Lakukan apapun yang kukatakan, jika aku melarangmu untuk minum, maka jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk meneguk minuman seperti ini,"_

"_Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jangan berani memerintahku lagi!"_

_Waktu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa detik, hiliran angin menerpa wajah kami, kesunyian mengambil alih untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke menyurut dan mengubah ekspresi menjadi lebih datar._

"_Ya, aku mengerti, bukan siapa-siapa!" Serunya dingin sambil melenggang pergi._

_Aku terpaku saat mencerna nada bicaranya yang tak wajar. Tubuhku tak bergerak sedikitpun kala merasakan aura-aura mencekam yang mendominasi. Belum dalam hitungan menit, ia berbalik dan menatapku tepat di iris._

"_Terimakasih untuk waktu yang kau buang percuma dan tak berguna selama ini!" _

_Rangkaian kalimat tersebut sukses membuatku semakin bergeming ditempat. Banyak sekali desiran yang merambat hatiku. Kalut. Tapi apa yang perlu ku khawatirkan? Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa berkata sedemikian rupa, dengan nada bicara yang tak ramah, wajah datar, dan cemoohan khasnya. Namun aku merasa ada hal lain yang menerkam dan mencabik benakku dibalik ucapannya saat ini._

_Tidak berguna, begitukah? Apa ia memandangku sebelah mata hingga tak menyadari betapa banyaknya waktu yang kuluangkan agar bisa bersamanya? Memberanikan diri hanya untuk menghiburnya tatkala terperangkap dalam dunia gelap pasca kematian ayahnya? Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, aku mengerti!_

_._

_Rabu, 06 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Tersitanya waktu yang cukup banyak membuat Ino langsung mengajakku untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, sekedar melepas penat dan kerinduan diantara kami. Tak ada yang berubah dengan kediaman Yamanaka tersebut, masih sama seperti dulu meski tak terjamah untuk beberapa bulan._

_Dalam hati, terus berharap Ino tak menyinggung topik mengenai minuman yang sempat diberikannya padaku. Aku belum siap jika harus melihatnya menelan kekecewaan, sementara hatiku belum sepenuhnya berani untuk mengatakan pengakuan jujur yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya sakit hati._

_Terlepas dari curahan sang Yamanaka tunggal yang mengutarakan perihal perjalanannya di Rusia, muncul seorang gadis kecil diantara kami. Aku mengernyit bingung dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya._

"_Dia Misaki," Tutur Ino seraya tersenyum dan menyuruh sang gadis kecil untuk menghampirinya dengan kode tangan._

_Tak ayal membuatku gemas tatkala Misaki berjinjit hendak naik ke atas ranjang –tempat kami duduk saat ini– namun tinggi tubuhnya yang masih rendah, membuktikan bahwa usaha gadis kecil tersebut akan berbuah sia-sia. Lantas aku menggeser tubuhku guna mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut, sungguh sangat menggemaskan._

"_Dia anak pertama bibiku," Jelas Ino seraya mencubit pipi kiri Misaki saat gadis kecil ini sudah duduk diantara kami._

"_Hai tuan putri," Sapaku ramah seraya mencondongkan tubuh agar bisa menatap wajah mungilnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat seraya mengacak rambut blonde gadis tersebut._

"_Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Sakura," Saran Ino saat menyadari sikap antusiasku menyambut kehadiran gadis kecil ini._

_Ino sudah paham betul akan kebiasaanku yang satu ini, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ketertarikanku akan anak kecil masih mendarah daging, bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menimang anak diusia yang cukup muda sebelum logika mengambil alih kesadaranku. Jelas aku tak paham dengan jalan pikiranku yang tidak wajar ini._

"_Dia menggemaskan, Ino,"_

"_Tentu saja,"_

_Mataku terpicing saat melihat balon yang masih kempes atau dalam artian lain adalah belum ditiup tengah digenggam Misaki. Gadis mungil tersebut mengulurkan tangan kecilnya kedepan seolah memintaku untuk meniupnya. Jariku meraih balon itu lantas meniupnya hingga kembung._

_Dari sudut mata, aku melihat tingkah polos Misaki yang kelewat heboh saat melihat balon mulai terisi. Kedua tangannya saling ditepuk-tepukkan antusias, membuatku seperti seorang penyanyi yang mendapat tepukan meriah setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukkan dengan sangat baik._

"_Baban... Baban," Racau Misaki seraya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat satu garis akibat dorongan dari pipi montoknya._

"_Itu artinya Balon," Jelas Ino seakan menerjemahkan bahasa asing ditelingaku._

_Well aku sempat mengernyit bingung akan ocehan Misaki, Baban merupakan kosakata asing bagi seorang anak kecil seusianya jika diarahkan untuk sebuah Balon. Lidah anak kecil yang belum terlatih biasanya akan mengucapkan suatu kata dengan aksen cadel, jika saja Balon diucapkan dengan Bayon atau Bacon aku bisa paham langsung._

"_Ini Babanmu," Ujarku seraya menyerahkan balon yang sudah terisi dengan udara._

_Tanpa kujelaskan, semua yang melihat akan tahu pasti kejadian ataupun reaksi selanjutnya dari Misaki._

_Jika kelak aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan, aku akan menamakannya 'Hakari' yang berarti cahaya bunga dengan maksud bisa menerangi setiap orang yang mengalami kesulitan dengan keindahannya. Sementara laki-laki, akan kuberi nama 'Tsugami' yakni gabungan dari dua kosakata Tsuki dan Megami yang berarti Dewa Bulan, berharap bisa melindungi orang-orang disekelilingnya ketika kegelapan atau dalam artian sehari-hari adalah mengalami masa-masa kelam datang menerkam._

_._

_Sabtu, 09 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Satu jam pelajaran kosong tatkala semua dosen mengikuti rapat bulanan menjelang akhir semester genap, kugunakan untuk berdiam diri dan sesekali menanggapi celotehan Ino dengan gumaman tak jelas karena pengaruh mood yang sedang tidak mendukung._

_Ketidakhadiran dosen bisa menimbulkan dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, menyenangkan karena merasa bebas dari belenggu-belenggu kinerja otak yang terus menerus diasah. Yang kedua, membosankan ketika tak ada rutinitas yang bisa dilakukan._

_Alasan kedua sedang melandaku, jika saja peristiwa lampau perihal Sasuke mulai mengacuhkanku tak terjadi, mungkin saat ini akan menyenangkan karena aku bisa berkomunikasi dan melemparkan hinaan dengannya. Renggangnya hubungan kami sukses menyita pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan ini, meski sebenarnya sudah kuusahakan untuk mengabaikan bahkan tak mempermasalahkan perkara tersebut. Aku bukan gadis kejam yang akan membenci Sasuke pasca masalah lampau, aku cukup sadar untuk tetap menganggapnya ada dalam jarak yang dibatasi._

"_Sakura, kau tak apa ditinggal sendiri?" Ujar Ino memecahkan lamunanku._

_Aku menoleh dan menggeleng. "Kau mau kemana?"_

_Irisnya mengerling ke arah dimana Shikamaru sedang duduk sendiri. Aku tersenyum jahil menanggapi respon darinya. Beberapa bulan tidak bertemu membuat Ino semakin lekat dengan pemuda malas tersebut, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kharisma seorang Nara begitu memukau dengan strategi-strategi cerdasnya dalam persaingan memperoleh prestasi. Ia juga masuk dalam jajaran pemuda yang digandrungi banyak gadis-gadis, seperti yang bisa kita lihat, respon Shikamaru saat melihat gadis-gadis tersebut hanya melemparkan pandangan malas dan gumaman 'merepotkan', pengecualian untuk seorang Yamanaka yang memiliki daya tarik lebih dimatanya._

_Kedua tanganku diletakkan diatas meja dan menopang dagu, arah pandangku lurus kedepan seolah menerawang sesuatu. Sekiranya, apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan? sudah lama rasanya tak melihat pemuda tersebut. Apa karena aku terlalu sering bersama Sasuke hingga mampu melupakan pemuda bertato ai itu? Atau jika dalam posisi terbalik, apa aku mampu melupakan Sasuke juga?_

_Lama terhanyut dalam lamunan-lamunan semu tersebut, muncul tepukan ringan dibahu kiriku dari arah belakang. Ah aku tersentak sedikit lantas memutar kepala untuk memastikan siapa kiranya yang sudah mengejutkanku._

_Seketika itu pula emeraldku menangkap objek sepenuhnya. Bukan! Bukan objek yang kini menepuk salah satu pundakku, tapi dengan sorotan refleks, manikku menangkap sosok Sasuke tengah duduk disamping Naruto dibelakangku, well sebenarnya beberapa meja dibelakangku. Aku cukup jelas untuk melihatnya, begitu pula dengannya. Namun arah pandang Sasuke tak sedikitpun terarah padaku walaupun posisi tubuhnya memang sejajar dengan posisiku yang tadi membelakanginya._

_Berhenti sampai disana, aku tak mau memikirkan pemuda itu lagi. Manikku bergulir keatas untuk melihat sosok tinggi yang tadi menepuk pundakku. Tampak Sai tengah memandangku intens._

"_Ah Sai," Ujarku ramah seraya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, senyum yang kupaksakan agar terlihat baik-baik saja dimatanya. Masalah Sasuke membuatku tak baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini._

_Ia berjalan pelan ke hadapanku membuat kepalaku ikut tertoleh hingga lurus ke depan. Jarak kami dihalangi sebuah meja, tubuhnya condong dan membungkuk hingga pandangan kami saling beradu satu sama lain._

"_Kau bisa ke atap saat pulang nanti?" Tanyanya pelan._

_Aku menimbang-nimbang, seingatku tak ada acara apapun hari ini. Lantas kubalas dengan anggukkan, tampak senyum palsunya tersungging diwajah pucat pemuda tersebut._

"_Memangnya ada apa, Sai?"_

"_Aku ingin memberitahmu sesuatu,"_

"_Kenapa tidak disini saja?"_

_Sai semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, sementara wajahku sudah memerah tanpa aba-aba. Tiba-tiba jemarinya menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku yang terurai disisi kanan kebelakang telinga, ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada pelan._

"_Kutunggu di atap,"_

_Meninggalkan warna merah diwajahku, Sai berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kalimat lain lagi. Wajahku rawan merona jika dihadapkan dengan situasi-situasi seperti ini, terbukti bahwa aku tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan-perlakuan tersebut._

–_**xxxXXxxx–**_

_Kakiku tertatih meninggalkan beberapa langkah yang tertoreh disepanjang koridor hingga tiba di sebuah tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuan awalku guna memenuhi janji pada Sai. Aku menaiki undakan tangga dan masuk ke dalam atap._

_Kosong._

_Tak ada siapapun ditempat ini kecuali aku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk menghadap jendela selagi menunggu kehadirannya. Tampak beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang hendak pulang dibawah sana, baik berjalan kaki maupun menggunakan kendaraan._

"_Sudah lama?"_

_Aku menoleh kala suara berat membuyarkan lamunanku. Sai berjalan kian mendekat dan duduk disampingku._

"_Tidak,"_

_Keheningan menyita suasana saat ini, tak ada yang bersuara sementara pikiranku kalut akan pertanyaan tentang maksud kedatanganku ke tempat ini, sekiranya apa yang akan Sai katakan padaku? Nyaris mulutku bergerak guna melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi diurungkan kembali tatkala suaranya terdengar ditelingaku._

"_Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi di atap,"_

"_Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ke atap,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Aku mengasah otak untuk mencari-cari alasan yang tepat, tidak mungkin mulutku harus bekerjasama dengan perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa waktuku terlalu banyak disita oleh Sasuke sehingga tak berminat berkunjung kemanapun ketika mood buruk mengambil alih suasana hatiku._

"_Aku selalu pulang cepat agar bisa tidur," Jawabku seraya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya._

_Tepat, alasan tersebut tak membuktikan adanya kebohongan dalam kalimat yang kuucapkan. Aku memang selalu pulang cepat agar bisa tidur, dimana Sasuke akan terenyahkan dari pikiranku._

_Sai terkikik gemas melihat ekspresiku yang terlalu polos saat mengatakan hal demikian. Terlalu tabu untuk diakui seorang perempuan. Lantas senyum palsunya mengembang, membuatku gemas ingin merobek kelopak mata pemuda tersebut agar bisa menampilkan matanya saat tersenyum._

"_Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum tulus," Ujarku, sementara senyuman Sai memudar tiba-tiba._

_Sai mengacak-acak rambutku singkat._

"_Itu tidak penting," Tanggapnya._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan, kembali menatap jendela. Mataku terpicing ke arah lain, beberapa pemuda tengah bermain basket. Sasuke duduk di Tribun penonton seraya memutar-mutar bola basket dijari telunjuk kirinya dengan malas. Salah satu dari pemain basket tersebut tampak mengajak Sasuke untuk mengikuti latihan, namun seperti yang terlihat jelas oleh mataku, Sasuke menolak, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di bagian Tribun._

_Lama terdiam seraya memandang lapangan basket hingga aku melupakan pertanyaan yang sempat ingin diajukan pada Sai. Suasana diantara kami mendadak hening._

"_Sasuke," Gumam Sai datar._

_Eh? Aku menoleh cepat dan cukup terperanjat akan gumaman minimnya yang begitu menohok ditelingaku._

"_Kau memperhatikannya dengan intens," Lanjutnya._

_Keterkejutanku semakin menyala, apa Sai menangkap basah manikku saat melihat Sasuke? Tentu saja ia menyadarinya, Sakura! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu. Tapi apa benar aku memperhatikannya dengan intens? Untuk yang satu ini, aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali._

_Buru-buru aku mencari topik pembicaraan lain agar terhindar dari kenyataan ambigu tersebut._

"_Aku mendapat oleh-oleh khas Rusia dari Ino, apa kau mendapatkannya juga, Sai? Aku tak menyangka ternyata Ino tak melupakanku, ia bahkan menceritakan pengalaman berkesannya selama di Rusia. Padahal tujuan awal ia ke negara tersebut hanya untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit parah, untung beliau masih bisa diselamatkan hingga keluarga Ino bisa kemb–"_

"_Cukup, Sakura!" Cela Sai, sontak mulutku bungkam tanpa melanjutkan ucapan tadi._

"_Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan mengganti topik pembicaraan," Ujarnya datar._

"_Ini tentang Ino, kau tidak akan bosan mendengarkannya. Lagipula aku punya banyak cerita tentang Ino, kau pasti suka Sai,"_

_Matanya menyipit. Wajah semula yang terlihat datar, kini kian mendatar._

"_Bisakah kau melupakan Ino saat kita sedang berdua, Sakura?"_

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"_

"_Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, gadis yang kucintai tampaknya menyukai orang lain," Jelasnya kalut dan dingin secara bersamaan._

_Kembali pikiranku melayang ketika Ino dan Shikamaru berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini, bahkan aku mencurigakan hubungan khusus keduanya. Posisi Sai kala ini berada dalam titik terjauh dari jarak Ino, kemungkinan besar ia akan digeser telak oleh Shikamaru._

_Aku mengangguk lemah seraya menepuk pundak kiri Sai guna menenangkan. "Aku mengerti,"_

_Pemuda tersebut menoleh antusias, tatapannya tak bisa diartikan. Sama dengan Sasuke, Sai seakan memiliki banyak rahasia yang ia simpan dibalik manik onyxnya._

"_Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut._

_Kubalas dengan anggukkan singkat._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya lagi, tampak ragu dan gelisah._

"_Teruslah berjuang dan jangan menyerah, tapi kusarankan untuk tidak mnggunakan cara licik, Sai. Kau mengerti makna sportif kan?"_

_Sai mengangguk. "Aku paham, asal kau bisa melihatnya,"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan melihatmu,"_

_Sai tersenyum palsu. "Kukira kau akan marah,"_

"_Untuk apa aku marah, Sai?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Karena kau–"_

"_Karena aku sahabat Ino?" Potongku antusias saat menangkap maksud asli dari pertanyaan Sai sebelumnya._

"_Tenang saja, aku takkan memberitahu Ino tentang ini. Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik atas perjuangan ini asal bisa bertindak sportif, Sai. Meskipun Shikamaru sangat berkharisma, tapi kau pasti bisa lebih baik darinya, aku mendukungmu," Sambungku seraya tersenyum simpul untuk menyemangatinya._

_Sai diam._

_Hening._

_Bahkan hiliran angin seakan ditawan._

_10 detik dalam kesunyian, membuatku memasang wajah bingung yang amat kentara. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Wajah Sai tak dapat kuartikan, tidak ada ekspresi apapun disana, tapi tatapan matanya sayu dan perlahan terlihat semakin menyurut. Untuk pertama kalinya, kini aku bisa melihat ada suatu luka dibalik onyx gelap tersebut, sukses membuatku salah tingkah karena takut menyinggung ataupun melukai perasaannya secara tidak langsung._

"_Sai," Gumamku kalut._

_Tak ada respon apapun. Lama terdiam hingga pada akhirnya Sai memutuskan kontak iris kami, ia menegakkan wajahnya kedepan seolah menerawang sesuatu di balik jendela._

_Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri, aku semakin bingung dibuatnya._

"_Ah, bukankah tujuan kita ke tempat ini karena ada sesuatu yang hendak kuberitahu?" Ujarnya._

_Memang itu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya sejak awal, namun entah mengapa pasca sikap anehnya tadi membuatku lebih ingin bertanya akan hal ini, membuatku ingin –sangat ingin– tahu akan jawaban atas perubahan suasana yang terjadi._

"_Sai," Ucapku lagi dengan nada rendah._

"_Aku ingin memberimu ini," Tukasnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah benda tipis yang besar berbentuk persegi dalam balutan kertas cokelat untuk membungkusnya hingga aku tak dapat melihat isi yang terdapat dalam balutan tersebut._

"_Apa ini?" Tanyaku heran sembari mengambil benda tersebut._

_Sai tak menjawab, ia berbalik dan langsung melenggang pergi. Kali ini aku yakin, ada yang tidak beres dengan sikapnya. _

"_Sai,"_

_Tubuh pemuda tersebut terhenti tepat diambang pintu saat aku kembali menyerukkan namanya. Wajahnya enggan menoleh padaku, ia tetap dalam posisi semula yakni membelakangiku._

"_Katakan, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu sakit hati. Tidak, bukan __**jika**__, tapi aku yakin sudah membuatmu sakit hati," Jelasku dengan nada sedih._

_Lagi-lagi tak ada respon, aku menunggu jawabannya. Sai, kumohon bicaralah._

"_Kau sahabat terbaikku, jangan membuatku cemas," Tambahku agar ia merespon. Setidaknya merasa kasian dengan sikapku yang merajuk ini, bukan maksud ingin dikasihani, tapi aku butuh kepastian yang jelas._

_5 detik dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba suara beratnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku._

"_Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Sak –Sahabat,"_

_Berselang beberapa detik dari jawabannya, ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Sai tersenyum, senyuman biasa yang selalu ia torehkan padaku dengan kepalsuannya._

"_Aku pulang duluan,"_

_Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan seiring berlalunya dari pandanganku. Aku menatapnya sendu, tak terbiasa melihat ekspresi Sai yang begitu kalut._

.

"Kapasitas otakmu memang kecil dan rendah, sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti kenapa peringkat prestasiku berada satu tingkat dibawahmu dulu," Ujar Sasuke setelah membaca beberapa peristiwa perihal kebisuan dan perubahan sikap Sai.

Sasuke menggeram sendiri saat menyadari ketidakpekaan atau lebih sering disebutnya sebagai kebodohan gadis tersebut, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri timbul perasaan lega kala Sakura memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Ingatlah s_etting_ yang terjadi sudah cukup lama, Sasuke! Tidak ada yang tahu akan perubahan yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Sakura saat ini.

.

_Pandangan mataku tak hentinya lepas dari sosok pemuda yang kini berjalan kian menjauh didepan gerbang dari balik jendela atap. Setelah tubuh tegapnya benar-benar menghilang dari arah pandangku, emerald ini bergulir ke arah bingkisan besar namun tipis yang sempat ia berikan._

_Aku merobek kertas cokelat yang menyelimuti isinya secara pelan. Perlahan manikku menangkap kayu ukir bercorak disetiap sisi persegi tersebut seolah membingkai suatu foto. Namun pemikiran itu buyar setelah jariku tak sengaja menyentuh kanvas lembut yang dibingkai kayu ukir tadi, segera mungkin kulepaskan semua kertas cokelat yang masih membungkus kanvas tersebut._

_Aku terkejut dengan bulatan mata yang membesar. Tidak pernah menduga jika Sai benar-benar melakukannya. Lihatlah Sakura betapa ia menyayangimu hingga mengabulkan permintaanmu dulu yang kau anggap sebagai lelucon sesaat. Sai yang tak pernah memberi hal semacam ini pada gadis manapun, masihkah ketidakpekaan tetap menjalar dalam analisis cerdasmu?_

_Jariku menelusuri setiap sentuhan tinta yang membentuk paras seseorang dengan guratan detail dan terkesan nyata. Sosok yang sudah bisa kutebak dengan satu kedipan mata. Wajahku terpahat dengan sempurna dalam kanvas tersebut, aku tak tahu bagaimana Sai menggambarnya tanpa objek langsung._

_Pikiranku kembali melayang ke waktu lampau dimana Sai pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menggambar seorang perempuan,"_

"_Pengecualian untuk gadis yang kucintai," Tambahnya._

"_Beruntung bagi gadis itu," Responku seraya tersenyum._

"_Sai," Ujarku kemudian._

_Ia menoleh._

"_Apa hanya gadis yang kau cintai?" Tanyaku lagi, heran dengan pernyataan Sai tadi. Seingatku, kaum hawa begitu menarik dan banyak diminati untuk dilukis, terlebih ia seorang seniman laki-laki._

"_Ya, hanya itu,"_

"_Walaupun kau dipaksa untuk menggambar seorang peremp–"_

"_Aku akan menolak jika itu bukan gadis yang kucintai," Potongnya dengan nada final seolah tidak bisa diganggu gugat._

_Diary, aku tak pernah menduga jika Sai mencintaiku. Dia sahabatku, tapi perlu diingat pula bahwa tak ada persahabatan alami yang terjalin diantara perempuan dan laki-laki tanpa salah satu dari keduanya akan merasakan perasaan ambigu terhadap lawan jenis._

_Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura? Untuk saat ini perasaanku masih tetap terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut raven, jangan lupakan beberapa titik yang masih hidup dalam hatiku saat mengingat Gaara. Bagaimanapun juga aku belum bisa melupakan mereka untuk sepenuhnya._

_Maaf Sai, aku hanya mampu mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu, hanya menyayangimu._

_._

_Senin, 11 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Nasib asmara tampaknya tak selalu berpihak padaku. Dimana aku mengharapkan sesuatu akan cinta, semua terlindas kandas dengan kesedihan tanpa bisa kuraih pada akhirnya. Hanya perjalanan singkat yang membuat hatiku terlambung tinggi untuk sementara waktu, hanya sementara! Selebihnya berujung pada kekalutan kelam._

_Kami-sama, apa aku tak pantas dicintai? Cukup sekali aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati, sungguh butuh beberapa pekan untuk menyembuhkan luka seperti itu, aku merasakan semangat hidup yang kian menyurut kala patah hati menerjang perasaanku yang rapuh. Tapi kini, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku harus menelan masa-masa kepedihan lagi. Tidakkah gairah hidupku harus hancur hanya karena cinta?_

_Gaara, pemuda pertama yang kucintai kala menimba ilmu di Konoha Univercity. Perhatian dan sikap lembutnya tak menjamin harapan lebih yang akan kuterima, karena pada akhirnya aku sadar ia telah memberiku sebuah harapan kosong._

_Sasuke, pemuda yang mampu menyembuhkan luka besar dihatiku secara perlahan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hatiku bisa terbuka kembali kala merasakan kehampaan dan keterpurukkan atas kegagalan asmaraku. Aku pernah berpikir untuk tetap menutup hatiku untuk cinta-cinta baru, aku belum siap jika harus terjerumus pada lubang yang sama, rasanya perih dan menyakitkan._

_Sudah kuputuskan untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan menerima cinta manapun lagi, tidak akan membiarkan hatiku terbuka sampai aku siap menanggung resiko kelak._

_Bagaimanapun juga aku berterimakasih pada mereka, karena dengan kehadirannya aku bisa merasakan cinta, takut kehilangan, dan patah hati disaat yang bersamaan :')_

_._

_Rabu, 13 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Saat aku hendak melewati tikungan dikoridor, seketika tubuhku menegang ditempat. Langkahku terhenti untuk sesaat dengan perasaan gelisah, samar-samar suara yang sudah bisa kutebak tengah bercengkrama dibalik tikungan ini. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas meski mataku tak menangkap sosok mereka._

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa kualitas bela dirimu akhir-akhir ini menurun, Teme,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Sebelum kau mendapat peringatan dari Neji, lebih baik perbaiki dirimu secepatnya dan teruslah berlatih,"_

"_Aku tahu, Dobe,"_

"_Jangan hanya bicara, aku butuh bukti minggu depan,"_

_Tampak langkah samar terdengar kian menjauh._

"_Dan aku tidak ingin melihat leluconmu lagi seperti tadi," Tambah seseorang yang kutebak sebagai suara Naruto._

"_Itu bukan lelucon!"_

"_Tapi itu terlihat buruk dimataku. Ingat Sasuke, luangkan waktu untuk berlatih lebih baik lagi,"_

"_Cih!"_

_Langkah samar kembali terdengar. Tapi aku tahu, hanya Naruto yang melangkah pergi sementara Sasuke masih ditempatnya. Aku ragu, apa harus melanjutkan langkah atau berbalik?_

_Perlahan, langkah samar kembali mengalun ditelingaku. Tubuhku semakin menegang kala langkah tersebut mendekat dibalik tikungan, aku harus berbalik dan lari secepat mungkin. Jangan konyol, Sakura! Dia akan melihat pergerakanmu setelah tiba ditikungan ini, dan berpikir bahwa kau gadis aneh dan penakut._

_Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lantas menjejakkan langkah secara perlahan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Tidak ada kata 'takut' dalam kamus hidupku! Dalam hitungan langkah, kakiku akan melewati tikungan. _

_1 langkah_

_2 langkah_

_3 langkah_

_4 langkah_

_Tepat memutar ditikungan! Aku menatap lurus kedepan dengan rasa percaya diri, disana tampak sosok pemuda yang berhasil menyita ketenanganku akhir-akhir ini._

_Wajahnya menampilkan keterkejutan untuk sesaat, tak berlangsung lama karena ia seorang Uchiha yang mampu mengontrol ekspresinya. Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut hingga ketika berpapasan dengannya, tak ada raut terkejut ataupun gugup pada mimikku._

_Mata kami bersibobrok._

_Tiba-tiba, tidak kusangka kami..._

–_**Bersambung–**_

**Terimakasih untuk pujian-pujian yang author terima di kotak reviews yaa hehee, author seneng bnget krena bnyak yg baca. Author kira cerita ini tdak akan bnyak dminati kalian, balasan review di PM yaa**

**Salam untuk semua pembaca :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Goresan Tinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Wickey-Pooh  
**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 7**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke mengungkap catatan-catatan mengenai perjalanan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Sakura?**

**Warning : Multichapter, gaje, garing, ngenes, jauh dari kata sempurna (tentu saja), OOC, AU, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tiba-tiba, tidak kusangka kami...**_

_Saling mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat ke arah lain secara bersamaan, seolah enggan menatap satu sama lain. Rasanya sesak didalam saat melihat tatapan acuhnya, aku hanya bisa berharap ia menatapku kembali dan meminta maaf hingga hubungan kami bisa pulih seperti sedia kala._

_Tampaknya itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Beginikah rasanya diabaikan? Seolah adanya sengatan kuat yang menerjang perasaanku, seperti sakit karena tidak dihargai. Jika saja orang lain yang memperlakukan seperti ini, tentu tak jadi masalah bagiku. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia Sasuke! Seseorang yang mampu memporak-porandakan perasaanku, diabaikan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri._

_Dari luar, aku bisa memasang mimik angkuh saat berpapasan dengannya seolah mampu melewati hari-hari tanpa keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Selain itu, bisa bersikap kuat seakan tidak membutuhkan dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku, tampang luar memang bisa menipu semua orang, tapi hati tidak akan bisa menipu orang lain bahkan diri sendiri._

_Kau tahu Sasuke, rasanya sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari kejadian lampau ketika Gaara meninggalkanku dengan ketidakpastian yang jelas. Kau melangkah kian menjauh, begitupula denganku hingga iris kami tak saling menangkap satu sama lain._

_Aku berjalan dalam keheningan, tapi tidak dengan hatiku yang bergemuruh untuk menahan perih. Akankah aku mampu melewati hari-hari selanjutnya dalam keadaan terbebani seperti ini? Tidak, Sasuke tidak membebaniku! hanya saja perasaan ini terlalu lancang untuk memperkokoh parasnya yang senantiasa terukir dalam benak sialanku._

_._

_Jumat, 15 Mei 2015_

_Diary,_

_Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri yang masih minim akan kehadiran mahasiswa-mahasiswi, peluang besar untuk menyimpan beberapa barang atau artikel ke loker tanpa berdesak-desakan._

_Tiba di loker, aku melihat sosok tegap pemuda tengah membuka lokernya seperti menyimpan beberapa kertas kosong dan kuas. Aku tidak pernah seragu ini untuk menghampiri pemuda eboni tersebut, tidak setelah peristiwa lukisan terjadi beberapa hari silam. Aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami semakin rumit dan terbatasi, lantas kuberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memastikan apakah kecanggungan tidak akan menerpa kami untuk saat ini._

"_Selamat pagi, Sai," Sapaku ramah seraya menghadap loker untuk menyimpan artikel._

_Sai menoleh padaku. "Selamat pagi," Jawabnya dengan nada khas seperti gumaman ringan._

_Hal ini sudah bisa kuprediksikan sebelumnya bahwa hawa canggung akan menerjang kami berdua, terbukti dengan kebisuan pemuda tersebut yang tak kunjung membuka suara setelah percakapan tadi, begitupula denganku._

_Mataku terpicing ke arah loker Sai dimana semua kertas yang dibawanya dimasukkan kedalam loker tanpa pengecualian. Sebelumnya, Sai tidak pernah memasukkan semua kertas maupun kuas kedalam loker, setidaknya tersisa dua atau tiga lembar untuk dibawanya, mungkin melukis sesuatu selagi menunggu dosen di fakultas._

"_Kau tidak berniat untuk menggambar hari ini, Sai?" Tanyaku spontan._

_Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, aku merutuki diri sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh dan gegabah dalam memilih topik. Tentu saja pertanyaan tadi akan berkaitan dan bahkan menyinggung peristiwa lampau dimana Sai memberikan lukisan ambigunya padaku._

"_Aku bisa mengambilnya jika ingin," Balas Sai seraya menatapku._

"_Hmm," Gumamku sambil mengangguk ringan._

_Wajahnya kembali menghadap loker. Tampak jari-jari pucat itu menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya cepat. Hiliran angin pagi samar-samar menerpa wajahku, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda yang terurai._

"_Kau pasti menyadari sesuatu," Ujar Sai setelah satu menit dalam keheningan tanpa menatap wajahku._

_Awalnya aku mengernyit bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian pikiranku terhubung dengan keadaan. Aku paham akan rangkaian kata yang ia susun, paham maksud dan tujuan ia berkata sedemikian rupa. Sebenarnya ini topik yang ingin kuhindari, tapi masalah tak akan selesai jika yang kuinginkan hanyalah menghindar dan lari dari kenyataan._

"_Aku mengerti, Sai,"_

_Sai menghadapku sepenuhnya dalam mimik tak pasti yang sulit kuartikan, namun gurat keraguan terlalu kentara terpancar dari onyxnya. Ia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak jua mengeluarkan suara. Entah mengapa aku seperti paham akan situasi dan perasaan yang dirasakannya._

_Ragu-ragu aku mempertipis jarak diantara kami lantas berjinjit untuk memeluknya dengan kedua lengan yang dikalungkan pada leher jenjangnya. Dadanya yang bidang membuat beberapa titik disekitar kulitku dapat merasakan otot pemuda tersebut, tubuhnya kaku._

"_Aku menyayangimu, Sai," Bisikku._

_Waktu seolah berhenti untuk beberapa detik._

"_Kau tetap sahabat terbaikku," Lanjutku kemudian._

_Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya tak sekaku tadi, setidaknya lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Apa ia akan mengerti makna sesungguhnya yang tersirat dalam kalimat terakhirku? Aku takut membuatnya kecewa dan kemungkinan akan membenciku. Tidak Sakura, pikirkan sisi positif yang terdapat dalam kepribadian pemuda eboni tersebut. Sai tak mungkin menjauhi atau membenciku setelah kenangan-kenangan yang kami lewati bersama, tapi perlu kupertimbangkan pula bahwa ini perkara sensitif yang akan membuat hubungan persahabatan bisa hancur._

_Sai meleraikan pelukanku lantas menatap emerald ini dengan kesungguhannya disertai anggukan ringan dan senyuman yang jarang terukir dibibir pemuda itu, bukan senyuman palsu. Ini adalah hal pertama yang kulihat darinya, sangat manis dan menawan –nilai positif lain yang kutemukan dari sosoknya._

"_Maaf jika membuatmu memikirkan hal ini," Ujar Sai._

_Aku hanya diam dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat nanar pada onyx kelamnya yang meredup, kuharap pancaran tersebut bukan disebabkan oleh keputusanku. Pemuda sejenius dirimu akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku, Sai. Kembali pikiranku melayang hingga menampilkan sebuah percakapan samar dimana aku menyimpulkan suatu persepsi salah yang mungkin saja menyakiti perasaannya, persepsi mengenai Ino dan dirinya. Tentu saja aku gadis terbatas yang tidak menyadari atau bahkan tak peka terhadap hawa disekelilingku. Maaf, Sai._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Gumam Sai._

_Kesadaran menghantam lamunanku, lantas pandangan ini beralih dengan tatapan biasa. Bukan dengan sengaja aku menatapnya dalam pandangan demikian, ekspresi emerald ini memancarkan aura spontan yang berkaitan erat dengan suasana hatiku._

"_Maaf," Tukasku cepat dengan nada rendah._

"_Aku memajang lukisanmu di kamar," Sambungku sumringah untuk mencairkan suasana._

"_Bukan lukisanku, itu sudah menjadi milikmu,"_

"_Terimakasih, Sai. Aku menyukainya,"_

_Sai hanya mengulas senyum palsu._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menggambar wajahku sementara yang kuingat kau belum pernah melukis wajah tepat dihadapanku?" Tanyaku._

"_Melukis tidak harus melihat objek langsung," Jawabnya tenang._

"_Cukup memusatkan konsentrasi pada satu titik dalam pikiran yang hendak dilukis," Lanjutnya kemudian._

_Secara tidak langsung ia mengakui sudah memusatkan parasku dalam pikirannya yang berarti Sai diam-diam membayangkanku dalam tingkat konsentrasinya. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi hal tersebut. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa aku akan menjadi sosok yang diingat oleh seseorang, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Setelah merasa putus asa dengan keberadaanku yang selalu membawa aura sekeliling terasa suram –misalnya peristiwa Gaara dan Sasuke– akhirnya aku menemukan sosok lain yang membuat persepsi baru, yakni keberadaan yang disegani. Dengan demikian, dapat dikatakan bahwa keberadaanku dibutuhkan orang lain, meski pada akhirnya aku meruntuhkan perasaan seseorang yang membutuhkanku._

_Kembali hatiku berdesir kuat untuk merasakan hilir-hilir perasaan bersalah. Apa yang kurang dengan pemuda eboni ini? Dia sangat sempurna dan cukup ramah. Memang, tak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini, tapi yang kumaksud adalah fisik dan kepribadian pemuda tersebut nyaris sempurna. Tapi perlu diingat, jika hati yang berbicara maka aku tak bisa melanggar._

_Hanya maaf yang mampu kukatakan meski kau mungkin akan marah dan kesal padaku jika harus mendengar kata tersebut secara berulang-ulang._

"_Ah Sakura terimakasih karena kau mau mengerti. Apa pengakuan tersirat itu mengganggumu?"_

_Lantas kubalas dengan gelengan cepat untuk meyakinkannya._

"_Sama sekali tidak, Sai,"_

"_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terusik,"_

"_Berhenti mengatakan itu,"_

_Pemuda tersebut mengulum senyum palsunya dan langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan 'Aku duluan', rute yang ia langkahi membuat pikiranku terpusat bahwa Sai akan mengunjungi perpustakaan._

_Tiba-tiba ia berbalik setelah beberapa langkah terpijak di depan. "Dan terimakasih sudah menyayangiku,"_

_Lagi, senyum palsu yang ia tebarkan padaku. Tanpa mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, kubalas dengan senyuman pula. Tak lupa sebuah anggukan ringan mengiringi kepalaku –menambah kesan mantap, sementara dirinya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti._

_Inilah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada didekat pemuda ini, merasa beruntung telah memiliki sahabat seperti Sai yang selalu mengambil jalan dengan kepala dingin. Terkadang aku menangkap guratan emosi dalam maniknya namun selalu bisa ia redam dan kontrol dengan sangat baik, tapi bagaimana bisa ia selalu mengumbar senyuman disaat suasana hatinya semendung awan pekat?_

_._

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya keatas saat tak ditemukan goresan-goresan lain yang terangkai dalam buku diary tersebut. Ia membolak-balik halaman selanjutnya namun tak kunjung menemukan hal lain selain kosong. Dahinya berkerut spontan kala guratan tangan Sakura masih tak tampak hingga lembaran tengah.

Sang pria meletakkan buku diary tersebut diatas meja kantornya seraya menyandarkan punggung dikursi. _Onyx_ itu menatap lurus keatas seolah menerawang langit-langit ruangannya disertai helaan nafas ringan.

"5 jam yang terasa lama," Gumamnya setelah melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Banyak peristiwa yang tidak ku ketahui hn,"

Menyadari sudah memasuki jam makan siang, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lantas mulai melangkah. Berjalan mengitari meja disisi kanan, siku lengan pemuda tersebut tak sengaja menyenggol buku diary yang sempat disimpannya diatas meja hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Buku tersebut jatuh dengan menampilkan lembaran terakhir yang terisi penuh oleh tinta-tinta pekat. Sasuke mengernyit bingung kala sang onyx menangkap deretan garis tangan yang sudah dikenalinya, ia berjongkok lalu mengambil buku tersebut dengan iris yang menyapu halaman terakhir.

"Ternyata masih ada catatan,"

Jari-jarinya bergerak spontan membalikkan lembaran sebelumnya, berharap menemukan guratan tangan Sakura sebelum lembaran akhir. Bibirnya tersungging tipis kala tulisan tersebut masih tercetak dalam lembaran-lembaran sebelumnya walau mendekati lembaran akhir.

Ia memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu lantas kembali menekuni buku zambrud tersebut dalam keheningan seolah buku ini sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi matanya.

.

_Senin, 20 November 2017_

_Diary,_

_Pengosongan hati yang cukup lama namun tak jua perasaan ini mengalami perkembangan sedikitpun. Semakin lama aku berusaha untuk mengosongkan hati dari peristiwa beberapa tahun silam, semakin dalam pula kepedihan yang membelenggu perasaanku. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa cara seperti ini justru akan mempersulit jalan hidupku seolah ambigu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang barang sedikitpun setelah sekian lama tak berinteraksi dengannya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa bertahan lama tersimpan dalam benakku ini._

_Seperti pengosongan kertas ini yang sengaja kubiarkan bersih tanpa satu tetes tinta. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku menghentikan pengosongan yang kian lama dengan merangkai kembali catatan hatiku diujung kisah, ya diujung kisah._

_Dari awal seharusnya aku sudah siap akan kenyataan yang kini hilir dalam pendengaranku, aku memang sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kedatanganku ke tempat ini –Tokyo– hanya untuk sementara waktu, hanya sebagai singgahan singkat guna melancarkan bisnis kontrak Tou-san yang melesat sukses. Setelah kontrak bisnis ini berakhir, maka kami akan kembali ke Hokkaido untuk melanjutkan kehidupan sebenarnya._

_Tapi aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa titik puncak kehidupanku tumbuh dikota ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris kala menyadari tinggal beberapa minggu lagi untuk menghirup udara di Tokyo. Akhir 2017 ini kami akan melandas ke Hokkaido yang bertepatan dengan hari kelulusanku di semester 7. Apakah ini jawaban dari kami-sama untuk membantuku dalam melupakan perasaan-perasaan yang semakin kuat? Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapinya._

_._

_Kamis, 23 November 2017_

_Diary,_

_Mengaduk-aduk makanan dengan tatapan kosong di kantin, tak berniat untuk memakannya sama sekali. Pikiranku tersita sepenuhnya akan kepulangan kami ke Hokkaido. Tak dapat dipungkiri muncul secercah perasaan bahagia kala mengingat Hotaru dan erghh..._

_Pain._

_Hotaru merupakan sahabat sekaligus saudara yang amat kusayangi. Bahkan kami sempat menangis saat menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Awalanya ia enggan melepaskanku tapi kuyakinkan suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali dan bertukar kisah dengannya. Dia pasti menungguku dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_Pain, atau selalu kupanggil Pein. Ia teman dekat Sasori-nii, mereka terlihat seperti sahabat seperjuangan. Pein yang selalu singgah ke kediaman Haruno setiap saat –mungkin sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasori-nii– membuatku bisa mengenal dan mengaguminya secara diam-diam. _

_Banyaknya tindik yang menghiasi wajah pemuda tersebut tak membuatku berpikir akan hal-hal negatif padanya, karena aku paham betul sikap dan kepribadian Pein-nii. Dia cinta pertamaku. Ah bukan! Maksudku dia cinta monyetku. Setelah mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman baru di Tokyo, tampaknya aku bisa membedakan antara cinta monyet dan cinta pertama._

_Namun dibalik rasa bahagia tersebut, tentu kesedihan lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Aku menemukan banyak pelajaran dan nilai hidup ditempat ini, tentu rasa enggan menyergapi hatiku kala mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo._

"_Boleh aku bergabung?"_

_Suara seseorang sukses mengambil alih kesadaranku. Lantas kutolehkan kepala hingga tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning dan diikat 4 menatapku ramah, ia duduk di kursi seberang mejaku setelah anggukan dilemparkan sebagai respon dariku._

"_Namamu Sakura, benar?" Tanyanya seraya menyimpulkan senyuman manis._

_Aku mengangguk canggung, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Gadis asing ini menatapku penuh perhatian seolah ingin mengajukan banyak pertanyaan untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian?"_

_Aku menautkan satu alis keatas, tidak paham akan pertanyaan yang ia katakan. Terlalu mendadak mengajukan hal-hal seperti itu sementara aku sendiri belum terhubung akan tujuan sebenarnya yang ia maksud._

"_Maaf?" Tukasku._

"_Ceritakan saja, dia tidak mau memberitahuku tentang ini,"_

"_Dia?" Lagi, aku terperangkap akan ucapan tabunya._

"_Kau tidak paham?"_

_Anggukan singkat dariku membuatnya kembali melontarkan kalimat._

"_Kau dan Gaara,"_

_Irisku menyipit spontan, tubuhku mendadak kaku mendengar nama pemuda itu. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar desas-desus akan Gaara, sudah lama pula aku tak melihatnya, mungkin dikarenakan kami berbeda fakultas. Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku tahu, Gaara tipikal pemuda yang akan baik-baik saja._

"_Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya," Ucapku sendu dan tersenyum miris._

_Secercah hatiku masih memendam perasaan khusus untuknya, bagaimanapun juga cinta pertama sulit untuk dilupakan. Tak ayal membuatku terkurung akan kehadiran Gaara dan Sasuke, siapa sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan?_

_Gadis itu memasang mimik terkejut. "Benarkah?"_

"_Ya,"_

_Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat tanpa ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajahnya. Berselang satu menit, tampak bibir gadis tersebut mulai bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Aku Temari, sepupu Gaara," Gumamnya seraya mengulurkan tangan._

_Lenganku menerima uluran tersebut dengan menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dan dewasa dariku maupun Gaara, tapi kuasumsikan ia berada satu tingkat dengan kami._

"_Salam kenal," Ujarku seramah mungkin._

_Temari tersenyum._

"_Kenapa kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Kulihat Gaara dekat denganmu dulu. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin beberapa tahun kebelakang kalian memiliki sedikit masalah hingga terjadi kerenggangan untuk sementara waktu–"_

_Temari menghela nafas._

"–_itulah sebabnya mengapa aku bergabung denganmu sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa di semester terakhir ini tak ada perkembangan apapun. Tapi tampaknya sekarang aku paham akan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi,"_

"_Kami tak lebih dari seorang teman. Bahkan hubungan 'teman'pun masih kuragukan karena sepertinya dia membenciku," Lirihku sendu. _

_Aku merasa tak ada salahnya berbagi kisah dengan Temari, dari sudut pandang yang kudapatkan tampaknya ia gadis baik dan ramah. Lagipula Temari adalah sepupu Gaara, mungkin aku bisa menemukan satu titik untuk mengungkapkan sikap pemuda 'ai' yang mendadak menjauhiku beberapa tahun belakangan ini._

"_Membencimu? Dia mencintaimu,"_

_Rangkaian kalimat tersebut sukses menarik perhatianku. Aku menatapnya bingung dengan pandangan menyipit untuk meminta penjelasan lebih._

"_Setidaknya itu menurut analisisku," Tambahnya kemudian._

_Sekedar analisis, aku paham. Sesuatu yang kebenarannya masih diragukan, lagipula apa analisisku bisa terlampau jauh seperti itu? Atau aku masih berkutat dengan hipotesis lama yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara membenciku?_

"_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Gaara bisa membencimu?" Tanyanya._

"_Dia menghindariku,"_

_Temari menyipitkan maniknya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berkomunikasi dengannya?"_

"_Sudah lama,"_

_Aku mengasah pikiranku untuk mengungkap kenangan-kenangan lampau yang cukup sulit untuk dijangkau saat pikiran ini berada dalam keadaan runyam akibat berbagai masalah, memikirkan Hokkaido membuat pikiranku nyaris buntu._

"_Kau tahu, dia sangat sulit bersosialisasi. Terakhir kali berbaur dengan teman-temannya saat duduk dibangku SD," Ujar Temari._

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_

"_Orang tuanya berpisah. Satu tahun setelah perceraian, ibunya mendadak sakit dan hingga kini beliau masih duduk dikursi roda. Ayahnya menetap di Suna, Gaara lebih memilih bersama ibunya,"_

"_Sakit?"_

"_Ya, seperti tekanan batin,"_

_Temari menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Setelah perceraian itu Gaara lebih suka mengasingkan diri dan selalu menjaga ibunya, itulah mengapa ia tak pernah dekat dengan lawan jenis karena separuh waktunya ia gunakan untuk merawat ibunya,"_

_Tiba-tiba Temari tercekat lantas kembali membuka suara. "Maksudku, itu keinginannya sendiri. Lagipula tampak sekali kalau Gaara sangat mencintai ibunya,"_

_Aku tidak tahu kehidupan Gaara ternyata serumit ini, dan aku tidak pernah tahu pula bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa keluarga lengkap sejak dini, tapi aku yakin ia membutuhkan kasing sayang yang cukup._

"_Aku senang saat menyadari kedekatan kalian, bahkan Gaara tak pernah sedekat itu denganku. Aku merasa cahayanya hidup kembali setelah sekian lama terpuruk dalam kesepian,"_

_Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan kalimat seperti apa selain tersenyum padanya. _

"_Sakura kau tahu, aku menceritakan hal ini pada bibi Karura, ibu Gaara. Beliau terlihat begitu antusias saat mengetahui Gaara bisa berbaur dengan lawan jenis, lantas ia menyuruh Gaara untuk membawamu ke rumahnya,"_

_Aku membulatkan iris. "Apa?"_

"_Ibunya selalu memperingatkan Gaara untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis mengingat ia tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun selain aku dan ibunya. Tapi seperti yang bisa kita lihat, dia terlihat begitu dingin saat berpapasan dengan lawan jenis. Aku sempat heran mengapa saat Matsuri mengajaknya sebagai pasangan di pesta dansa beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia langsung menerima tawaran tersebut tanpa berpikir dengan raut enggan yang sangat kentara. Dari sana aku paham bahwa hubungan kalian tidak baik-baik saja,"_

"_Saat itu aku menunggunya," Ucapku jujur dengan senyum dipaksakan._

"_Dia sebenarnya menaruh perhatian padamu, Sakura. Hanya saja, mungkin ada suatu masalah yang membatasi kalian saat itu dan sekarang,"_

"_Aku ingat," Tukasku rendah._

_Temari menautkan satu alisnya keatas._

"_Gaara marah padaku karena aku tidak menepati janjinya,"_

_Daya asah pikiran yang terkesan lamban, betapa idiotnya aku sempat melupakan hal tersebut._

"_Janji?"_

"_Ya. Saat itu kami akan bertemu tapi–"_

"_Aku mengerti. Ah aku juga sempat berpikir kerenggangan hubungan kalian pasti dikarenakan malam itu,"_

"_Malam?" Heranku._

_Temari memandangku heran pula. "Kau tak ingat? Bukankah saat itu kalian akan bertemu dan kau tak bisa datang?"_

_Aku mengangguk ringan namun terselip perasaan bingung yang tak bisa kusembunyikan. Kenapa Temari menganggap hal ini seperti masalah biasa layaknya angin lalu? Padahal, karena kejadian inilah yang membuat hubungan kami terhalangi suatu dinding pembatas._

"_Dia memang kekanak-kanakan, Sakura. Aku harus memberi perhitungan padanya karena tidak bisa menghargai seorang perempuan,"_

_Temari tertawa ringan._

"_Harusnya dia mengerti urusanmu," Tambahnya._

"_Urusan?"_

"_Ya, kau tak bisa datang karena ada urusan penting yang mendadak, bukan?"_

_Aku membisu. Kalimat tersebut menancap tepat diulung hatiku. Tidak Temari, kau salah. Alasan apa yang membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan hal sedemikian rupa? Bahkan aku tak memiliki urusan apapun._

"_Temari," Gumamku sendu._

_Irisnya menembak tepat dikedua bola mataku._

"_Apa yang membuatmu bisa berasumsi seperti itu?" Tanyaku kemudian._

"_Gaara yang mengatakannya,"_

"_Bagaimana bisa?" Responku cepat dengan mimik bingung yang begitu kental._

_Kenapa Gaara berkata seperti itu? Bukankah ia juga tahu kalau aku tak menemuinya tanpa memberi alasan yang pasti? Peristiwa apa yang telah kulewatkan hingga tak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi dibalik keacuhan sikapnya?_

"_Kau seperti tak paham apapun, Sakura,"_

_Aku menatapnya dalam diam._

_Temari menghela nafas ringan. "Rumah kami berhimpitan hingga aku dapat mendengar percakapan apapun dari rumah Gaara. Sore itu Gaara melangkah keluar yang kuasumsikan untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu Sakura, saat itu Gaara berniat untuk membawamu ke rumahnya atas perintah bibi Karura,"_

_Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Satu jam lebih beliau tetap menunggu didepan pintu utama dengan kursi rodanya. Merasa terlalu lama, akhirnya bibi Karura masuk. Beberapa jam selanjutnya beliau kembali keluar, aku tahu kalau beliau ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Lama sekali menunggu hingga membuatku tak tega melihatnya, lantas kuabaikan tugas yang tengah kutekuni. Aku nyaris menghampirinya jika saja Gaara tak datang dan langsung menghampiri ibunya. Aku mengurungkan niat dan malah berdiri disamping tembok sisi kanan. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja suara berat pemuda itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku,"_

_Aku tahu masih ada beberapa penggal kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya, namun aku sudah bisa menangkap arti yang tertanam dalam penjelasan tersebut. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah, mungkin kata 'maaf' saja tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahan tersebut. Gaara, aku tak bermaksud demikian. _

_Kini aku paham mengapa kau marah dan membenciku. Bencilah aku sesuka hatimu, Gaara. Buat aku merasakan kesedihan yang kau rasakan agar aku mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaanmu, sikap acuhmu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa hatimu. Kuakui aku belum siap menerima rasa sakit itu karena aku paham perasaanku tak sekuat perasaanmu. Tidak ingin dianggap munafik, sejujurnya aku lebih menyalahkan Sasori-nii yang terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanku._

"_Belum sempat bibi Karura bertanya, Gaara sudah menegaskan bahwa kau tak bisa datang karena suatu urusan mendadak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Gaara pulang pada malam hari, padahal ia keluar sore hari, itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu, Sakura,"_

_Gaara berbohong, Temari. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki urusan apapun pada saat itu, ia hanya berusaha menutupi kesalahanku didepan ibunya agar beliau tak terlalu merasa kecewa atas sikap tak bertanggung jawabku. Kenapa kau bersikukuh menungguku untuk waktu yang selama itu Gaara? Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah dan kejam._

_Tapi disisi lain aku seperti paham tujuanmu menungguku hingga beberapa jam lamanya, aku tahu kau pasti mengharapkan kedatanganku dan hendak mengenalkannya pada ibumu, ibumu yang juga sangat mengharapkan kunjunganku setelah penantian panjang. Bukankah aku terkesan jahat dalam peristiwa ini? Terlebih saat mengingat ponselku saat itu berada dalam genggaman Sasori-nii, pastilah Gaara marah karena merasa ponselku dimatikan agar ia tak bisa menghubungiku._

_Pulang dengan tangan kosong setelah penantian yang cukup lama, tidak heran jika Gaara memendam perasaan benci yang amat kentara padaku. Aku yakin ibunya akan merasa sedih dan kecewa._

"_Aku jahat," Gumamku rendah._

_Temari menatapku intens seraya tersenyum. "Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak ada yang berpendapat seperti itu,"_

_Irisku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya urusan apapun, dia berbohong,"_

"_Maksudmu, Sakura?"_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar janji, hanya saja saat itu Sasori–"_

"_Siapa Sasori?" Sambarnya._

"_Dia kakakku,"_

_Temari mengangguk tanda mengerti._

"_Aku sudah menunggunya tapi Sasori datang dan menyuruhku untuk pulang, dia–" Aku menggantungkan kalimatku._

_Aku menarik nafas panjang disertai helaan nafas setelahnya. Apa aku harus mengatakan seluk beluk Sasori padanya? Apakah ini berarti aku akan menjelek-jelekan kakakku sendiri didepan orang lain? Tapi masalah ini terjadi akibat ulahnya pula, aku hanya ingin menguatkan alasan agar Temari paham akan keadaanku, berkata jujur akan berbuah baik walau menyakitkan._

"–_dia tidak menyukai Gaara, jadi Sasori-nii tak akan tinggal diam jika aku masih berhubungan dengan Gaara," Lanjutku pelan._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Hendak melemparkan jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan membuatku kembali berpikir. Bukan karena aku tidak tahu jawaban tersebut hingga harus berpikir ulang, tapi aku tak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut Temari tersinggung dan sakit hati. Perlu diingat pula, sudah sejauh ini aku menceritakan fakta padanya, jadi untuk apa menyembunyikan penggalan lain?_

"_Karena menurutnya, Gaara hanya akan mempermainkanku saja," Jawabku takut-takut._

"_Aku menyanggah!"_

_Sudah kuduga ia pasti tak terima dengan kesimpulan tersebut._

"_Darimana dia tahu kalau Gaara tipe pria seperti itu?" Tanyanya tegas._

"_Sasori-nii sering melihat Gaara dekat dengan beberapa gadis,"_

_Temari tertawa ringan. "Kau percaya padanya?"_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya karena belum pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi disisi lain, Sasori tak pernah membohongiku. Aku tahu ia menyayangiku dan ingin yang terbaik untukku._

"_Aku tidak tahu," Inilah yang keluar dari mulutku._

"_Disini aku tidak membela Gaara, hanya berusaha adil. Kau juga pasti bisa melihat bentuk paras Gaara dan menilainya sendiri. Tak heran jika gadis-gadis berebut untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Sakura, Gaara tak pernah mendekati gadis-gadis itu, justru gadis-gadis inilah yang selalu mendekati Gaara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mendekati seorang gadis, itu adalah kau," Jelasnya seraya menunjukku._

"_Mungkin Sasori melihatnya hingga mengasumsikan kesimpulan yang melenceng karena dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya," Sambung Temari._

_Aku memang sudah menduga kalau Gaara bukan tipikal pria berhidung belang, jelas raut wajahnya menggambarkan kewibawaan dan keacuhan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, meski sikap Gaara lebih hangat dan ramah padaku. Hei untuk apa aku menyebut nama Sasuke lagi?_

_Aku mengangguk seraya menyimpulkan seulas senyum._

"_Aku tidak tahu ternyata hubungan kalian renggang hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Masihkah kisah picisan dalam novel berlaku dalam realistis kalian?" Temari memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Gaara?" Pintaku dengan raut gelisah._

_Dahi Temari berkerut, menandakan bahwa sang empu bingung._

"_Dia selalu menghindariku dan tak ingin bicara denganku," Jelasku._

"_Tak heran jika Gaara marah dan benci padamu," Ungkap Temari, sukses menusuk dasar hatiku._

"_Gaara sangat mencintai ibunya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan ibunya sedih apalagi ketika masa-masa kesedihan yang panjang pasca perceraian. Sikap tak bertanggung jawabmu dulu pasti membuat ibunya sedih hingga Gaara membatasi jarak diantara kalian,"_

"_Apalagi kau gadis yang dipercayainya, namun kau juga menjatuhkannya disaat yang bersamaan," Lanjut Temari._

_Aku menunduk, meresapi kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuat. Beberapa detik setelahnya aku kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatap gadis dihadapanku dalam tatapan nanar._

"_Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu,"_

"_Aku tahu, Sakura. Sepertinya Gaara berpikir kau tak peduli padanya, padahal saat itu Sasori menyuruhmu pulang,"_

_Aku mengangguk lemah._

_Tampak ia menarik nafas pasrah. "Tapi untuk saat ini maaf aku tak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Gaara,"_

"_Kenapa?" Tanyaku sedih._

"_Karena sudah 4 hari Gaara tak ada di Rumahnya,"_

"_Dia dimana?"_

"_Suna. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini kondisi ibunya semakin buruk, sepertinya bibi Karura masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan atas perceraian sepihaknya. Aku bersyukur beliau tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan meski guncangan batinnya sangat kuat, kau juga pasti tahu kalau menyembuhkan luka perasaan itu sangat sulit bahkan tidak bisa, biarpun bisa juga tetap saja akan selalu membekas,"_

_Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Beban yang dipikul Gaara saat ini pasti sangat berat, sama halnya dengan masalah yang pernah didera Sasuke dulu pasca kematian ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa selalu mengait-ngaitkan Gaara dengan Sasuke. Hal tersebut membuatku geram karena bingung menentukan siapa yang sebenarnya berlabuh dalam perasaanku? Ah Suna, lagipula aku tidak tahu desa ini terletak di kota mana._

"_Gaara mengunjungi ayahnya dan sepertinya ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban. Dia tidak tega jika terus-menerus melihat kondisi ibunya yang kian memburuk," Terang Temari._

"_Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya," Responku._

"_Aku akan memberitahumu jika Gaara sudah kembali,"_

"_Terimakasih," Ucapku spontan dengan senyuman yang tak bisa disembunyikan._

_Temari mengangguk, perlahan ia mulai bangkit hendak meninggalkanku. Ia berbalik dan melangkah kian menjauh setelah menyimpulkan senyuman padaku. Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti dengan putaran kepala hingga menghadapku lagi._

"_Ah Sakura,"_

_Terdapat jeda untuk sementara waktu._

"_Aku tidak memaksakan hubungan kalian, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Gaara,"_

_Lagi, senyuman terukir dibibirnya lantas Temari kembali memutar kepala dan melangkah pegi._

_Aku beryukur bisa bertemu dengannya, kini aku paham dibalik perubahan sikap pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya tekad bulat memenuhi rasa percaya diriku, sekarang aku yakin untuk tidak putus asa dalam memperbaiki hubungan dengan Gaara._

_._

_Sabtu, 25 November 2017_

_Diary,_

_Temari memberitahuku kalau hari ini Gaara sudah pulang, lantas tak ku si-siakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, tentu saja dengan alamat yang diberikan Temari. Hari ini ia tak bisa menemaniku karena ada tugas mendadak yang tidak boleh ditinggalkannya._

_Tidak sulit menemukan rumah pemuda tersebut. Jika ditilik dari sudut pandangku, rumah Gaara tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rumah pemuda raven itu terkesan seperti Manshion yang jauh lebih luas dari kediaman Sabaku ini. Hah, tanpa kusadari aku kembali menghubungkan Gaara dengan Sasuke._

_Disinilah aku, menunggu sang tuan rumah membuka pintu setelah menekan tombol bel. Aku menunggunya dalam kegelisahan yang tidak terkendali, wajar jika saat ini debaran jantungku terpompa cepat karena saat ini untuk pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut lagi setelah sekian lama tak saling berinteraksi._

_Tidak dengan tangan kosong, aku membawa satu keranjang buah-buahan. Bukan sekedar menemui Gaara, aku juga berniat untuk menjenguk bibi Karura. Bukan maksud ingin mencari perhatian dihadapannya, aku hanya berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami._

_Tak lama berselang waktu, pintu berdecit menandakan sang empu membukanya. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah samar-samar berwarna merah, setelahnya wajah pemuda itu tampak jelas dikedua bola mataku. Gaara memasang mimik terkejut saat menangkap kehadiranku yang tidak diperkirakannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Entahlah._

"_Sakura," Ujarnya kaku._

_Ah aku bahkan belum menyiapkan kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan, apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya? Apa langsung ke inti saja? Perlahan aku menarik nafas diam-diam agar tidak diketahuinya._

"_Aku mau minta maaf," Ucapku gusar._

"_Untuk?"_

"_Pertemuan itu, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikannya,"_

"_Jadi kau masih mempermasalahkan hal ini?"_

_Kubalas dengan anggukan singkat._

"_Kukira kau sudah melupakannya," Tembak Gaara._

_Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kau belum memaafkanku,"_

"_Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti,"_

"_Gaara," Ujarku dengan nada memelas._

"_Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk," Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada dingin. Apa aku tak begitu penting bagimu, Gaara?_

_Bahkan ia hampir menutup pintunya jika saja salah satu lenganku tak menahan pergerakan pintu tersebut._

"_Kau masih marah padaku? Aku tidak melihat Gaara yang kukenal dulu, Gaara yang ramah padaku setiap saat, Gaara yang berhati lembut, dan selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengerti, rasa bencimu sepertinya sudah terlalu besar untukku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk memperbaiki semua ini, tampaknya kau menolak akan hal itu. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Gaara?" Gumamku sendu._

_Aku menarik nafas pelan. "Kau ingin aku menjauhimu?"_

_Waktu seolah berhenti untuk beberapa detik, membuat kami bergeming dalam kesunyian yang tiba-tiba menerpa, iris masing-masing saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa satu kedippun._

"_Tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja–" Suara berat pemuda tersebut meleraikan kebisuan yang sempat menerjang suasana disekeliling kami._

"–_kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat," Lanjutnya._

_Aku menyipitkan iris._

"_Kaa-san," Gumamnya._

_Daya tangkapku terhubung seketika itu pula. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya karena sejauh ini tak ada tanda-tanda Gaara menolakku. Setidaknya ucapan pemuda tadi bukan tergolong dalam type penolakan, ia hanya menunda._

"_Boleh aku bertemu dengan ibumu?" Pintaku._

_Tak ada pergerakan apapun yang terlontar dari sosoknya, ia hanya diam dalam kebisuan disertai mimik terkejut yang terlihat minim namun masih bisa kutangkap dengan jelas._

"_Kumohon, Gaara,"_

"_Kaa-san tidak boleh diganggu,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Dia sedang sakit,"_

"_Maka dari itu aku ingin menjenguknya,"_

"_Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sakura,"_

_Lagi, aku menyipitkan iris. Tak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi, apa itu terkesan mengusir?_

"_Kau pikir aku ini apa, Gaara? Monster yang berbahaya? Aku tidak akan melukai ibumu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan memberikan ini," Ujarku nyaris sarkastik seraya mengangkat rendah keranjang buah._

"_Oh aku tahu, kau merasa keberatan dengan kehadiranku hmm?" Simpulku sembari tersenyum dipaksakan yang mungkin saja terlihat miris._

_Jeda untuk sementara waktu, hanya angin yang berlalu lalang disekitar kami. Aku cukup gelisah menunggu respon darinya, beberapa detik ini pemuda tersebut tetap diam seolah berusaha untuk mencerna ulang perkataanku sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba bibir Gaara mulai bergerak, aku berusaha menerima apapun yang akan dikatakannya._

"_Kau boleh masuk," Ungkap Gaara pada akhirnya sambil melebarkan pintu._

_Aku menyipitkan iris, merasa melenceng jauh dengan apa yang kupikirkan._

"_Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika terpaksa. Mungkin aku bisa kembali nanti saat kau sudah menerima keberadaanku sepenuhnya," Pasrahku._

"_Tidak! aku tulus," Sambarnya kilat._

_Aku menatapnya lurus tepat ke iris jade itu, berharap tak menemukan kebohongan apapun yang terpancar dari manik cerahnya. Dalam hati aku tersenyum saat menyadari ketulusan yang menguar dalam diri pemuda tersebut._

_Gaara menepi kesisi kiri, memberiku jalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dariku, lantas satu alis pemuda tersebut terangkat menandakan sang empunya bingung seraya memandangku lekat. Sebelum melangkah masuk, aku tersenyum tulus padanya diiringi langkah kaki yang mulai menapaki lantai bersih itu._

"_Terimakasih," Sahutku pelan nyaris berbisik kala berada dijarak yang sangat dekat dengannya._

_Gaara menutup pintu kemudian berjalan didepan seperti membimbing arah menuju kamar ibunya. Aku mengikuti dibelakang, sesekali melirik ornamen-ornamen yang terpajang disetiap sudut ruangan. Kami berjalan melewati lorong pendek hingga akhirnya tiba disebuah ruangan besar yang kuasumsikan sebagai ruang keluarga, lantas langkah kami berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang terletak disamping ruang keluarga tersebut._

_Gaara membuka pintu kamar dan melebarkannya. Tampak seorang wanita tengah berbaring lemas, terlihat usianya lebih muda dari Kaa-san. Sangat cantik namun terkesan rapuh. Gaara mempersilahkanku untuk masuk, lantas tak ku sia-siakan hal tersebut. Alih-alih mengikuti kedalam kamar, Gaara justru berdiri diambang pintu._

_Bibi Karura menatapku sesaat lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan, bukan karena tidak suka akan kehadiranku, tapi tampak sekali wajah beliau terkesan lesu, mungkin karena faktor sakit beberapa tahun belakangan ini._

"_Selamat siang," Sapaku seramah mungkin._

_Beliau mengangguk singkat._

"_Kemarilah," Ujarnya lemah._

_Aku semakin mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang entah sejak kapan terletak disamping tempat tidur. Sebelum sepenuhnya duduk, aku membantu menopang setengah tubuh bibi Karura yang tampaknya hendak bersandar dipenyangga tempat tidur._

"_Terimakasih," Gumamnya._

_Kubalas dengan senyuman lembut._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya, Baa-san?" Tanyaku._

"_Lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya," Balasnya seraya tersenyum simpul meski wajahnya tampak pucat._

_Terjadi jeda singkat diantara kami._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya beliau ramah._

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura,"_

_Bibi Karura mengulum senyum._

"_Kau memang cantik. Akhirnya Baa-san bisa bertemu denganmu,"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, beliau memang menunggu kehadiranku._

"_Baru kali ini Gaara membawa seorang gadis ke rumah," Ujarnya._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Beliau mengangguk._

"_Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku bawakan buah-buahan untuk Baa-san," Ucapku seraya menyimpan keranjang beserta buah-buahan dimeja nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur._

"_Maaf merepotkan,"_

"_Sama sekali tidak,"_

"_Bagaimana sikap Gaara selama di Universitas? Apa dia nakal?"_

"_Kami berbeda fakultas, Baa-san. Tapi kupastikan Gaara tipikal pemuda yang baik,"_

"_Kau terlalu membelanya, Sakura. Dia keras kepala dan pembangkang,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Berhenti membicarakanku," Tukas Gaara tiba-tiba, menghentikan percakapan yang terjalin antara aku dan ibunya._

_Kami –aku dan bibi Karura– menoleh ke arah Gaara diambang pintu, ia menatap kami lekat-lekat. Lantas aku terkikik dalam hati diselingi tawa ringan dari ibunya._

_Aku jadi teringat ucapan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pemuda tersebut mengejekku dengan sebutan 'keras kepala'. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mendengar ejekan tersebut lagi, dan kini terucap kembali dari bibir yang berbeda. Aku jadi merindukan pemuda berambut raven itu. Haahh..._

"_Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Temanku selalu menghinaku dengan sebutan keras kepala," Ucapku._

_Bibi Karura menatapku. "Kau dan Gaara memiliki persamaan kalau begitu,"_

_Eh? Aku tidak pernah menduga dan berpikir bahwa beliau akan berpendapat sedemikian rupa. Bukankah itu kalimat wajar? Untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura._

"_Hal yang tabu bagi Gaara untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkunjung kerumahnya. Jadi Baa-san mau bertanya, apa ada hubungan khusus diantara kalian?" Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat rona-rona merah menjalar disekitar wajahku._

"_Kami ha –hanya teman," Jawabku terbata._

"_Lagipula aku datang kesini bukan atas perintah Gaara. Jika saja aku tidak memaksa, mungkin Gaara tidak akan membiarkanku masuk, Baa-san," Jelasku kemudian._

"_Jangan percaya padanya, Kaa-san," Lagi, suara berat itu menginterupsi._

"_Sakura tidak memaksaku, aku yang menyuruhnya masuk," Lanjutnya._

_Aku menatapnya tidak percaya._

"_Baa-san tidak keberatan jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, Sakura,"_

_Ucapan tersebut membuat rona merah dipipiku semakin terlihat kontras. Tubuhku enggan bergerak sedikitpun seolah kekakuan mengambil alih kendali seluruh organ tubuhku._

_Bingung untuk menjawab apa, akhirnya kurespon dengan senyuman canggung. Berharap tidak terlihat aneh dan salah tingkah didepan beliau. Tampaknya tidak berbuah baik karena bibi Karura tersenyum jahil meski sangat samar._

"_Apa Gaara pernah kasar padamu, Sakura?" Tanyanya._

_Kubalas dengan gelengan cepat._

"_Katakan saja. Jangan takut karena Gaara ada diruangan ini,"_

_Sudah lama kami tidak berinteraksi membuatku tak bisa memastikan apa dia pernah bertindak kasar ataupun tidak, tapi seingatku Gaara pernah melemparkan kotak bento yang membuatku sakit hati._

"_Aku pernah berbuat kasar padanya," Ungkapan Gaara kembali mengambil alih kesadaranku._

_Setelah kupertimbangkan sesuatu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak seacuh dulu saat kami dilanda masalah, apa Gaara sudah mulai memaafkanku? Tapi kenapa? Apa alasan dibalik sikap yang mulai mencairnya? Aku menatapnya dalam._

"_Kaa-san sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berbuat kasar pada perempuan,"_

"_Itu karena murni kesalahanku, Baa-san" Sanggahku._

"_Jangan percaya padanya,"_

"_Gaara," Ucapku dengan nada menegur._

"_Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Ujar pemuda tersebut lebih mengarah pada ibunya._

"_Kaa-san harap sikap ayahmu tidak menurun padamu," Lirih bibi Karura sendu._

_Aku merasakan firasat buruk._

"_Jangan samakan aku dengan pria bajingan itu," Balas Gaara Sarkastik._

"_Gaara!" Tegur ibunya._

"_Dia memang seperti itu," Gumam bibi Karura seraya menatapku._

"_Tidak apa," Jawabku sambil tersenyum menenangkan._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Gaara. Tapi sosok pemuda tersebut tak nampak diambang pintu ataupun ruangan ini. Kemana Gaara?_

"_Hmm, anak ini memang sulit diatur,"_

"_Gaara kelihatannya sangat mencintai, Baa-san,"_

"_Baa-san harap begitu,"_

_Aku ingin segera mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini, bukan karena merasa jenuh berbincang-bincang dengan bibi Karura, hanya saja topik tersebut akan menyinggung masalah utama yang pastinya membuat luka beliau kembali terkeruk. _

_Tak ada pembicaraan setelahnya, aku melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kananku. Sudah hampir sore lantas aku membuka suara untuk pamit padanya._

"_Sudah hampir sore, aku pamit pulang, Baa-san,"_

"_Cepat sekali,"_

_Aku tersenyum. "Kaa-san pasti sudah menungguku,"_

"_Baiklah. Sering-seringlah berkunjung, Sakura,"_

_Aku mengangguk seraya bangkit. "Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya,"_

"_Tidak, justru Baa-san senang kau sudah berkunjung,"_

"_Semoga lekas sembuh, Baa-san," Ujarku sembari berojigi._

_Beliau mengangguk._

_Aku melangkah keluar, mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapatkan sosok pemuda bertato 'ai'. Menoleh kesisi kanan dan kiri tetap saja batang hidungnya tak nampak, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang tanpa pamit padanya. Padahal sebagai tamu yang sopan, tentu saja aku ingin pamit._

_Melangkah pelan dilorong pendek, tiba-tiba langkahku tercekat. Pancaran emeraldku menajam dengan sorotan kilat pada sang objek, tak ayal membuat bibirku tersungging keatas. Ah akhirnya aku menemukan pemuda itu juga, ia sedang bersandar didinding lorong dalam diam._

"_Gaara," Sapaku sumringah seraya berjalan cepat padanya._

_Tapi irisku menyipit seketika saat tangan Gaara mendadak diangkat seperti mengusap sesuatu dipipinya, tidakkah aku melihat air mata disana? Dia juga terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku, hal tersebut terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

"_Ah Sakura,"_

_Aku semakin dekat dengannya. "Gaara, kau menangis?" meski tak nampak air mata diwajahnya, tapi mata yang merah itu menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya baru saja menangis._

"_Kau sudah selesai?" Ujarnya seolah tak mendengar ucapanku tadi._

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"_

"_Akan kuantar sampai rumahmu,"_

"_Gaara," Tukasku seraya memegang lengannya._

"_Cuaca nyaris mendung, Sakura,"_

_Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku lantas berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, baiklah aku tak boleh memaksakan kehendak orang lain. Langkahku mengiringi langkahnya dalam kebisuan hingga tiba di pintu utama._

"_Aku pulang sendiri saja,"_

"_Aku akan mengantarmu,"_

"_Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," Dustaku seraya tersenyum meyakinkan._

"_Urusan?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Jangan tinggalkan ibumu, Gaara,"_

_Ia mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Aku pamit pulang, Jaa ne," Sambil memutar tubuh setelah pintu dibukakan._

"_Sakura,"_

_Aku menoleh._

"_Terimakasih,"_

_Aku melemparkan pandangan bertanya._

"_Bisa membuat Kaa-san tersenyum," Timpalnya._

_Senyuman lebar kulemparkan padanya sebagai respon. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku jika Baa-san bisa tersenyum setelah mengalami masa-masa kelam._

"_Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Temari," Tukas Gaara tiba-tiba._

_Sontak membuat tubuhku menegang seketika disertai perasaan lega yang menghantam benakku. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti mengapa sikapnya mendadak lunak, Kami-sama tengah berpihak padaku saat ini. Setelah melewati berbagai cobaan yang mengusik ketenangan pikiran dan batinku, akhirnya berbuah sesuai harapan._

_Aku melemparkan senyuman lebar. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti,"_

"_Aku minta maaf karena sudah berburuk sangka dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu,"_

"_Ini murni kesalahanku,"_

"_Tidak. aku yang terlalu egois,"_

"_Ini sudah berlalu, Gaara. Lagipula kita sudah berhubungan baik lagi seperti sediakala,"_

_Ia mengangguk._

"_Ah aku harus pulang, sampai bertemu lusa," Membalikkan tubuh disertai senyuman yang sempat disunggingkan padanya._

"_Hati-hati," Samar-samar aku mendengar penuturan kalimat terakhirnya._

_Aku berjalan kian menjauh dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap, tapi aku merasa ada hal kosong yang menyergapi perasaanku seolah rasa sedih masih menetap dan bersarang dalam benakku yang belum menemukan titik terang._

_._

_Senin, 27 November 2017_

_Diary,_

_Setelah hubunganku dan Gaara membaik, kami semakin lekat. Sering bersama dan bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku selalu berkunjung kerumahnya sekedar untuk menjenguk bibi Karura dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda tersebut. Meskipun ini adalah moment yang kutunggu sejak dulu –bisa berinteraksi lebih dengan Gaara– tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada secercah cahaya yang redup dalam perasaanku hingga kebahagiaan ini terasa tidak lengkap._

_._

_Senin, 04 Desember 2017_

_Diary,_

_Satu minggu melewati hari-hari penuh dengan pemuda berambut merah bata itu membuat hubungan kami semakin erat. Menjelang ujian terakhir di Universitas, kami juga sering belajar bersama dirumahnya walau berbeda fakultas. Gaara menekuni materinya dan aku menekuni materiku pula tanpa saling mengganggu satu sama lain._

_Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti, aku merasa Gaara menyimpan perhatian lebih padaku tapi tak ada degupan kencang yang biasanya memompa jantungku kala berdekatan dengannya. Aku merasa senang dengan kedekatan kami, tapi rasa 'senang' yang kumaksud tak lebih dari artian umum. Apa kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya hendak kuraih bukan tertanam dalam diri pemuda ini?_

_._

_Jumat, 08 Desember 2017_

_Diary,_

_Malam yang indah ditemani panorama beribu bintang yang menyelimuti langit pekat. Berharap hasil ujianku akan bagus, sebagus kemegahan tatanan langit dimalam hari. 2 hari lagi ujian terakhir dilaksanakan, aku harap tak ada penghalang apapun dan kendala yang membuat ujianku terhambat. Kami-sama berilah kemudahan dalam mengisi ujian tersebut, semoga diberikan yang terbaik pada akhirnya._

_Oyasumi~_

_._

_Senin, 18 Desember 2017_

_Diary,_

_Pikiran dan otakku sudah tersita sepenuhnya oleh materi-materi ujian minggu kemarin, membuatku merasa lelah dan pusing. Walaupun ujian telah selesai dilaksanakan, tapi aku tidak boleh merasa lega terlebih dahulu, masih ada hasil yang belum diumumkan._

_Hari-hari berikutnya hanya diisi oleh rutinitas-rutinitas bebas sampai menunggu hari kelulusan semester terakhir. Berapa hari lagi yang kubutuhkan untuk menghirup aroma Tokyo? Tinggal menghitung jari, Sakura. Aku sama sekali belum memberitahu teman-teman akan kepulanganku ke Hokkaido._

_Sekedar melepas penat dari belenggu-belenggu pikiran, kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke halaman belakang Universitas. Mengingat Sai selalu berkunjung ke atap, akhirnya kuurungkan niat untuk datang ke tempat tersebut, aku butuh menyendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran balau ini. Dalam radius 5 meter, manikku menangkap satu sosok tengah berbaring di rerumputan hijau belakang Universitas. Postur yang sudah amat kukenali, entah mengapa perasaanku mendadak bergemuruh seolah terjerat sengatan yang selalu menghantam semua organ tubuhku kala melihatnya, sengatan yang kian merambat hingga menancap tepat diulung hatiku._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa tingkat emosionalku selalu berpacu saat melihat dia, entah karena terlalu membencinya atau merasa sangat sakit akibat tingkahnya. Seharusnya aku mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini, tapi perasaanku selalu membantah dan menyangkal penuturan nurani yang selalu menyangkut pautkannnya dengan kekosongan dalam hatiku._

_Rasanya berbeda saat Gaara menghindariku, tentu dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, beban perasaanku sudah mulai terangkat. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 2 tahun perasaan ini selalu sama. Percuma, seberapa kuatnya aku menyangkal dan membuang sosoknya dalam pikiranku, justru perasaan ini semakin hampa. Padahal Gaara selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang, dia selalu menemaniku tanpa batas, namun kenapa aku tak merasa adanya kontraksi dalam perasaanku? Berbeda saat Sasuke menemaniku kala Gaara mengacuhkanku beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda tersebut membuat perasaanku goyah dan secara perlahan mulai terbuka untuk sosoknya._

_Apakah dia yang sebenarnya kubutuhkan?_

_Aku memutar tubuh dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke._

_._

_Rabu, 20 Desember 2014_

_Diary,_

_Hari ini Tou-san menyinggung topik mengenai Hokkaido, aku merasa lelah mendengar fakta ini. Aku hanya perlu satu pengakuan dari Sasuke untuk membuatku bisa tenang setelah meninggalkan Tokyo. Ya, satu pengakuan apapun yang berhubungan denganku. Dulu aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia menyukaiku, kini semua butuh kepastian sebelum terlambat.__ Merutuki diri sendiri yang terlalu gegabah mengucapkan kalimat tanpa serapan, Sasuke pasti tersinggung dengan ucapan terakhirku. Apa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya?_

_Semua mata bisa menganalisis, akulah yang bersalah dalam lingkup permasalahan ini, aku yang memulai kekacauan ini, aku yang menyebabkan jarak diantara kami terbatasi suatu penghalang. Masihkah keegoisan bersarang dalam diriku? Tapi, penolakan dalam diriku masih bertahan kala mengingat sikapnya. Dia yang terlalu berlebihan menyikapi ucapan dariku, seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu menjauhiku dalam waktu sepanjang ini, dia tidak perlu acuh dan melihatku layaknya orang tak dikenal. Sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan membuatku berpikir bahwa masalah ini bukan sepenuhnya berasal dariku. _

_Beberapa hari lagi pelaksanaan kelulusan diselenggarakan, namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari Sasuke. Apakah kau tak ingin membicarakan masalah ini dan lebih memilih melupakannya hingga menganggap tak pernah ada ikatan apapun diantara kita, Sasuke? Kekecewaan meluap dalam benakku, menghantarkan rasa sakit yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba kala memikirkannya._

_Setelah dipertimbangkan cukup lama, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

–_**Bersambung–**_

**Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Author baru mnyelesaikan UTS mnggu kmrin, dan plsa modemnya hbis XD ciattt. Author rasa chap ini alurnya kcepetan, tpi apa bleh buat XD author lg brusaha ngejar target, maaf jg jika bcanya jdi bosan gra-gra kpanjangan :') tpi smoga readers suka yaaww :D**


End file.
